Love Never Dies
by W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE
Summary: Dave Strider loves Jade Harley with all his heart and can't believe that she'll be visiting him in HOT Houston, TX. Sure everything is fine and perfect at first but can love really conquer all obstacles? Rating will go up in the future.
1. Trip to the Airport

My first fanfic :) All Homestuck characters belong to Andrew Hussie :) This story will mostly likely be pretty long (i'm currently aiming for at least 21+ chapters and a sequel) and i'll be updating frequently so reviews would be very much appreciated! Enjoy Love Never Dies.

It was a hot and blistering Saturday morning as Dave Strider opened his eyes and stared at his alarm clock "9:00 a.m. already...I should really get up but...more sleep then." Just as he pulls the covers up to his bare chest and closes his eyes slowly, Dirk bursts through the door and tackles him to the floor. "DUDE WHAT THE HELL?" Dave quickly gets up and puts on his iconic shades before glaring at the man in front of him, "What the hell was that about? Did you get fucked or something?"

Dirk smirks and lowers his shades a little "Oh wouldn't you like to know that? If you're wondering why I ironically tackled you to the floor...I was just on the phone with one, Jade Harley."

At the instant mention of her name, Dave tripped over his feet and landed against his computer desk "H..Harley? What about her?"

Dirk fiddled with Dave's Sweet Bro bobble head before turning towards him again "What if I told you a certain someone paid for her plane ticket and she's boarding a plane at this very minute.

Dave stared hard at Dirk and flash stepped towards him, quicker than lightning "Bro...you better not be fucking with me or so help me I will tell Jake..."

Dirk put a finger to his lips and wraps his arm around him "Dude...I know how much you care about Harley and I'm not fucking with you or anything; I'm dead serious, as we speak she's boarding her plane set for Houston and...she should be arriving within 4 hours."

Dave swore he wanted to jump around and scream his lungs out, ironically of course. The girl of his dreams, who he had been talking to for 4 years over the internet, was finally coming to see him! HIM! He looks around the penthouse and groans "There is no way we can clean this place up before she gets here, this place is a fucking pig sty!"

Dirk laughs silently and opens the cleaning utensil closet "Are you forgetting that we're Striders...we can do anything in a fast paced motion!" Throwing a broom at his youngest brother, they quickly get to work and clean every inch of the penthouse, even the bathrooms. A dozen pizza boxes later, the penthouse is finally clean; hell, it's the cleanest it's ever been in a long time. Dirk walks over to the fridge and throws Dave a bottle of apple juice "We did it lil' bro...who knew WE could clean?"

Dave rolls his eyes behind his shades and gulps down the bottle "Weren't you the one who said we were Striders and we could do anything..?"

Dirk nods and looks at the clock "So it's 10:00 and Jade should have left land 30 minutes ago." He stands up and throws Dave over his shoulder before heading towards the bathroom.

"I CAN WALK ASSHOLE!"

Dirk smirks and turns on the shower before throwing a towel towards Dave "Dude no offense but You reek! I don't think Harley would wanna cuddle up with someone who smells like sweat and Doritos."

Dave quickly sniffs his body before letting out a low "Wheew" sound. "I see your point. I'll be out in ten!" He quickly locks the door, takes off his shades, and strips before stepping in the shower and allowing the cool water to run over his lean, muscular body. As he begins to lather himself up, his thoughts go back to Jade. He still can't accept the fact that within 3 hours, the girl he loves more than anything in the entire universe will be in the same city as him, hell the same room with him! It's not that he doubted she wouldn't meet him in person, it's just that since Jade had little money to survive on each from her Grandfather's social security, money had always been tight. He can picture the scenario now, she would be looking for him in that crowded airport and she wouldn't know that he'd been standing behind her since she enter the unloading dock. Then she'd turn around and her bright green eyes would light up, she'd smile in that adorable way that always showed her two buck teeth, and with a high angelic voice she'd say, "DAVE! Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm finally here! With you!" Then she'd giggle and wrap her arms around him, pulling him into the warmest hug he'd ever feel in his life. He sighs and rinses off the remaining suds before stepping out and drying himself off. "Harley..." He finds himself smiling like a love struck idiot by her name alone. He shakes his head, puts on his shades, and wraps the towel around his waist before heading back into the steaming penthouse. He notices a shirtless Dirk is currently on the sofa playing Bioshock Infinite.

"Have a nice shower I take it?" Dave gives him a quick nod before heading into his room. Slipping on his iconic broken record shirt and a fresh pair of jeans, he walks over to the balcony and stares down at the bustling city of Houston. Sure it's no Hollywood or Miami but you couldn't think of a better city than good ol' Houston. Dave takes out his Iphone and notices that Rose and John have been pestering him since 8:00 this morning. He quickly opens up the Pesterchum app and begins typing:

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 08:00 - **

**EB: hey I heard the news**  
**EB: is Jade really visiting you?**  
**EB: dude answer me!**  
**EB: HOOW DOO I LIVE WITHOUT YOOOOU?**  
**EB: okay sleeping beauty I'll text you later**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 09:15 - **

**TG: calm your tits Egbert im here**  
**TG: and yeah Bro broke the news to me this morning**  
**TG: im so hyped up for this shit**  
**TG: its like fucking Christmas up in here**  
**EB: finally you're on! and I'm so happy for you and Jade!**  
**EB: rose is pretty happy about it too...speaking of which, she wants to talk to you**  
**EB: keep me posted dude! and try not to get my ecto sister prego**  
**TG: FUCK YOU EGBERT**  
**EB: :P**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 09:25 - **

Dave reads the while conversation over again and turns a light shade of red "Fucking Egbert thinking I'll get Harley pregnant...that's why protection was invented dumbnuts!" You click on Rose's name and begins to pester her:

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 09:27- **

**TG: sup lalonde?**  
**TT: Well if it isn't the cool kid himself. Are you anticipating the arrival of your significant other?**  
**TG: what do you think?**  
**TT: Judging from your sarcastic nature, I'd have to interpret that as a yes**.  
**TG: jesus lalonde can you just cut the crap and tell me what you wanted to say in the first place**  
**TT: You are aware that you are now in the stage known as "hormonal teenager" right?  
TG: no shit  
TG: that's why I'm popping erections each time I see a girl's ass in yoga pants!  
TT: ...How utterly disturbing  
TT: My point is, don't do something you'll regret dear brother.  
TT: That is all. If you'll excuse me, I must converse with my troll lover now  
TG: oh god  
****TT: heh**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 09:35 -**

Dave leans back in his chair and stares hard at his computer. "Why do they both assume I'm gonna fuck something up? Don't they realize that i'm not completely focused on the part of screwing Harley...heh but that wouldn't sound too bad tonight.." His eyes turn wide and he smacks himself. "Stop it! You're not gonna be bedding her while she's here, you'll take her to the arcade, then to that Chinese fast food place on the corner of Bagby Street, followed by a trip to the movies to see that new Tommy Wiseau movie, and finally the epicest cuddle session she'll ever experience with none other than The Strider himself."

He smirks to himself before walking over to Dirk and taking a seat next to him. "Hey I'm just gonna get cleaned up and shit then we'll start heading towards the airport. It's approximately a one hour drive from here, that should give us time to find out where she'll get off."

Dave nods and grabs the remote before flipping to his favorite channel, the Food Network. That Guy Fieri dude is pretty awesome, stuffing his mouth with the epicest food in America...the man has an easy life. Forty-five minutes later, Dirk prepares the car as the two head out of Houston and towards the one of the busiest airports in America. He turns on the radio and gets hyped up as he hears "Real Slim Shady" playing; Dirk begins moving his head to the beat and soon the two of them are rapping like the pros they are.

The car ride is long and the heat certainly doesn't help. Dirk laughs and wipes the sweat emanating from his forehead. As they approach the airport, Dave notices his heart is beating faster and harder against his chest. Sure he's had a crush on a couple of girls at school and did the occasional flirting routine but no other girl could make him suffer from nervousness and anxiety attacks than Jade Harley. Dirk spots a sign and drives faster " Five more miles lil' man!" Dave throws his head against the window and wipes the sweat from his face, "Ready or not, here I come Harley."  
**  
**  
As Dave and Dirk enter the airport, they find themselves pushing through large crowds of people scattered all across the airport. People of all races rushing to board their plane, retriever their belongings, or meet loved ones. Dirk puts his hand on Dave's shoulder and directs him towards the seats located near the unboarding area, "Wait here while I locate where she is right now."

Dave takes a seat next to a guy who appears to be pretty cool. "Sup," he directs towards the cool looking dude.

The man looks up and smiles "Waiting for my girlfriend. you?"

Dave smiles a little and looks towards the unloading dock "Same...she should be arriving her soon."

The man smiles and takes out his cell phone, showing Dave a picture of his girlfriend. "Isn't she the just about prettiest girl you've ever seen? She's my little bundle of sunshine!"

Dave smiles a little and takes out his Iphone, showing Jade to the stranger, "This is my girl, although she may have the appearance of a geek, but to me...she's the most beautiful creature in the entire world. She's funny, bubbly, awesome..." Dave soon finds himself rambling about Jade, telling the story of how they met through a social network site and how their love soon blossomed into something completely unbreakable.

The man smiles and pats Dave on the back "I wish you all the best dude, she seems to be your soul mate." Their conversation is interrupted as a young brunette woman screams his name, causing the stranger to leave his seat and run towards his significant other. Dave observed as the two lovers embraced, holding each other tightly, tears of joy pouring from their eyes; Dave had always seen these cheesy lovey dovey scenes in the movies but seeing it in real life seemed almost...beautiful. He looks at his watch and notices it's now noon. "Harley should be here any minute..." Just as his eyes direct towards the unloading dock he sees HER. The girl of his dreams, the girl who makes his heart pound like a drum, his best friend, his soul mate...

Jade Harley.

How was it? I hope it wasn't horrible! :3 Please review! Until next time!

~W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE~*


	2. Laughter and Good Food

**I do not own Dave, Dirk, or Jade; these awesome characters all belong to Andrew Hussie. :) Enjoy!**

Thousands of thoughts race across Dave's mind as he stares at the girl he's been waiting for for four years. He wants to approach her and embrace her like he had seen the man do to his girlfriend, but for some reason, a part of him can't seem to move his body. God does she look so gorgeous right now! Her hair has grown since the last time he saw her on skype, her blouse certainly outlines her curves and chest area, something that any girl would love to have; now her shorts, they certain bring out her ass...let's just say that that's the only thing Dave would consider high quality rump. He shakes his head and looks to the right noticing Dirk standing in the middle of the airport with the other individuals awaiting their loved ones. What he witnesses next has to be the most embarrassing act he'll ever witness in his entire cool kid life. Dirk holds up an old ripped up cardboard sign with the words-Jade Harley: The girl that makes my heart (and dick) go doki doki. Dave smacks himself in the face and tries his best to maintain his cool kid persona "Bro...You...Are...So...Fucking...Dead...!" Luckily Jade is still wandering around the airport, like a curious pup, admiring the crowds of people and the delicious aroma of American fast food.

Jade looks around and smiles as she people of all shapes and sizes running to greet their loved ones with smiles and tears of joy painted all over their faces. She sighs and fiddles with a strand of her hair "Dirk said Dave was supposed to meet me here right now...maybe he chickened out at the last minute." The thought alone brings a frown to her face. Would Dave Strider, the guy she's truly ever loved in her life, really stand her up like this? "Well...I guess I should locate my luggage now." She walks up to a few individuals and asks where the luggage pick up area is, which ends up in total embarrassment. A young man, no older than 25, laughs and stares at her "Awwww is this the little girl's first time to the scary airport?" Jade turns a light shade of red, "Y..Yes actually...You see I was supposed to meet my..." The guy snickers and turns away "Tell it to someone who cares sweetie." Jade sighs and feels tears pricking at the side of her eyes before she hears a voice she knows so well.

"Hey Asshole, all she wanted to know was where to pick up her luggage. Is that really too hard to answer or can your tiny brain not comprehend a simple question such as that?"

Jade smiles widely and turns around to see her beloved Strider. "D..Dave! I..." Dave puts a finger to his lips and pushes her behind him "Bro is over there with your luggage, I'll join you shortly in the car."

The guy, now red with anger and rage, grabs Dave by his collar and spits in his face, "What did you just call me punk? I dare you to say that to my face again!"

With a smirk, Dave looks him straight in the eyes (behind his shades of course) and says, "I...called you...an...asshole." The man is about to throw a punch at his face, but Dave quickly flash steps to the side and delivers a brutal blow to the man's face, sending him flying halfway across the airport floor. Crowds of people gasp and walk away from the sight but Dave calmly readjusts his shades before walking over to the now bruised and bloody man "No one talks to MY girl like that." The man shakes with fear and gives a slight nod before getting up and returning to the area he was in previously. Dave smirks and heads out towards the pick up area, where his beloved waits.

Jade stares out the window and searches desperately for a certain blonde haired male, "Where could he be? He wasn't that far from the entrance!"

Dirk turns around and pats her head "The lil' dude probably had to take a shit or somethin', don't worry darlin' he'll be out here soon."

Jade pouts and slumps in her seat before she hears the car door open and the person she's been anticipating for since this morning takes a seat next to her. "Sup Harley?" Jade's eyes being to water as she clings to Dave's slim, toned body, "I was so worried about you Dave! I thought that you got hurt!"

Dave smiles and strokes her hair "Me hurt? Pfff- Harley let's not get crazy here."

Jade smiles and grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly, "I..I k..know this probably isn't how you expected me to look but-"

Dave puts his finger to her lips once again and stares at her hard, "Harley if you think for one minute that you look like a piece of shit...I will slap you. You're s..stunning and really hot..."

Jade brightens up and smiles wide once again "DAVE DID YOU STUTTER? DID MR. COOLKID REALLY STUTTER? That must mean you're nervous!"

Dirk chuckles as he overhears their conversation, "Jade didn't you read the sign?"

Jade tilts her head and smiles, "What sign?" Just as Dirk is about to hand it to her, Dave grabs it and rips it to shreds

"BRO!"

Dirk frowns, "Killjoy! Anyway Jade the sign said Jade Harley: The girl that makes my heart and dick go doki doki." Dave slumps in his seat while Jade turns the darkest shade of red.

"Ummm Dave...I w...wasn't aware that your body has such strong feelings towards me..."

Dirk snickers and stares at his little brother through the rearview mirror, "I know David. Who knew your body could produce such-"

Dave jumps to the front seat and reaches for the wheel, "The name's Dave asshole and like you're the one to talk! Every time you cam with Jake, you grow a raging boner for him that makes me sick to my stomach!"

Dirk winks, "Don't be jealous lil' man, we all know I inherited the good genes."

Their conversation is interrupted when they notice Jade hiding her face in her sweater, shaking uncontrollably. Dirk looks and groans, "See Dave, this is why we can't have nice things! You scarred the poor girl!"

Dave jumps back to his seat next to Jade and wraps his arms around her shoulders, "I'm sorry Harles, I didn't mean to scar you for life because of my stupid brother."

Jade lifts up her head to reveal a wide smile planted on her face followed by the sound of laughter. "Y..You t..two...HILARIOUS!" She bursts into another fit of laughter, this time burying her face into Dave's chest. Dave smirks and pulls her closer "Okay Ms. Giggles-a-lot, calm down before you forget how to breathe properly."

The drive home could be described as hilarious, annoying, perverted, hot, and wonderful. To Dave, having Jade in his arms fast asleep, was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Although he could not express his emotions like most guys could, he could prove to Jade that he is "the one" for her. Jegus she's adorable when she's asleep. He reaches down and moves a strand of hair away from her mouth. God, he would do anything just to have her in his arms forever. Time can be so cruel sometimes. Will Jade really be his forever or is their love just a one time fling? He knows that Jade is the first girl he's ever had feelings for, both in a sexual and non-sexual way but still...the thought of them ever breaking up brought sadness to his heart.

A tear slips from his eye and lands on Jade's cheek, causing her to wake up. "Mmmm...are we home yet..Dave? Are you crying? What's wrong!?"

Dave smiles and holds her head in his hands, "I was listening to a sad rap...shut up okay?"

Jade smiles and rubs her nose against Dave's nose, "Don't be sad! I'm here now and that's all that matters!"

Dave smiles and holds her tightly against his body once more, "That's right Harley...that's right."

After one and a half hours of driving, Dirk finally pulls up to a fast food area. "So...we've got McDonalds, Chic-Fil-A, Subway, Chinese, Pizza Hut, Pinkberry, Yum Yum Donuts, White Castle, and a Chipotle Grill...what are y'all cravin' for?" Dave turns to look at Harley, "You craving for some chicken Harley or do you still have that whole vegan thing going on?"

Jade rubs the back of her head nervously "Erm Dave...I actually stopped being vegan 2 months ago...I couldn't resist steak!"

Dirk laughs and high fives Jade, "Now that's what I love to hear! So I take it Chic-Fil-A?"

Dave nods and helps Jade get out of the car, "If you want something else, tell me. I've got loads of cash and honestly spending it on food is the best way to go."

Jade smiles and looks towards Pinkberry, "Dave what's that?"

Dave smiles and grabs her hand "Let's go and check it out." As they walk in, they're greeted with a cup of frozen yogurt, fruit, and a variety of toppings mixed in. The manager of the store explains that today is Free Frozen Yogurt Day and each customer gets to have a small cup of frozen yogurt. Jade smiles and thanks the lady before shoving a spoonful of frozen yogurt into her mouth. Dave stares at her curiously as her face turns into a wide grin and she find herself bouncing all over the place, proclaiming her love for frozen yogurt. The woman smiles and pulls out a large cup of frozen yogurt, topping it with different fruits this time, and to top it off, sprinkles and a cherry on top. Dave slips a ten dollar bill in her hand. The woman smiles and puts the yogurt in the bag, sneaking in a second cup, before seeing them off, "Have a good night you two!"

Dave heads back to the truck and opens the door for Jade before getting in himself.

Jade smiles and bounces in her seat "Dave I love frozen yogurt! It's so sweet and creamy and delicious and mmmm!"

Dave chuckles and holds her still, "Harley do you need a chill pill?"

Jade shakes her head quickly, "NOPE!"

Dirk returns with two large bags filled with chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits, bbq wings, and coleslaw. "Are you two ready to head home and pig out?"

Both Dave and Jade's eyes light up before replying with a loud "YES!"

**Had to do another chapter tonight :) Reviews would be much appreciated! I hope you continue to stay tuned for more chapters of Love Never Dies**


	3. A Heated Night and Refreshing Dawn

**Thank you so much for following my story and for the reviews! I will be off from school Tuesday-Thursday so that means more time and more time means more chapters! I hope you continue to stay tuned and keep those reviews coming! I appreciate it very much :) As always all characters pertaining to Homestuck do not belong to me, they belong to Hussie.**

Could this night have been any more perfect? Here he was, Dave Strider, the coolest guy in all of Texas and probably the entire world, eating chicken and frozen yogurt with the most perfect girl in the universe. And best of all, Dirk was going to be out of the house. It's not what you think, Dave loved his brother more than pizza itself but at a time like this, he wanted to be alone with Jade.

Dirk slips his headphones around his neck and sets his DJ equipment down as he grabs his shoes, "Are you sure you two will be fine here tonight? I could always take you two to the club and you could probably rent out a lounge or somethin'."

Dave wraps his arm around Jade and takes another sip of delicious, piss colored beverage "Bro we'll behave! Harley here still has to shower and get comfortable and we'll probably be abusing your Xbox all night."

Dirk glares and point a finger at Dave, "If you even think about harming my baby...you'll be covered to your neck in smuppet rump.."

"You wouldn't dare..."

Dirk smirks and points to the closet, "I've already sewn 100 of those things and i'm not afraid to use them."

Dave shudders at the thought and waves his brother away, "Go to your gig man! Oh and don't forget to say hi to Mr. English for me...that guy is hella cool." Dirk rolls his eyes and grabs his equipment before heading out the door and leaving the two of them OFFICIALLY alone.

"So..." Dave fixes his shades.

"So...?" Jade giggles and stands up in front of him,"Y'know I pictured you differently. You're not as tall and muscular as I imagined, you're tanner, your hair isn't as light as it was on skype, and your freckles are more noticeable!"

Dave clutches his chest and lets out an exaggerated gasp, "I'm hurt Harles. Here I am allowing you to bathe in my ironically awesome presence and you're telling me that I'm not what you expected, that hurts bro."

Jade laughs and hits his arm playfully, "That's not what I meant dummy! I mean to say that...y...you're well...a lot handsomer in person..."

Dave stares at her for a couple of seconds and Jade could've sworn right then, she saw a tint of red grazing his cheeks and a slight smile forming on his lips. Dave quickly takes the beautiful girl in his arms and slings her over his back.

Jade laughs and hits his back playfully, "Dave cut it out! C'mooon put me down!"

Dave smiles and pats her on the ass, "Nope. You're a princess and a princess should never let her feet touch the ground." "Dave hehehehe stop it, you're such a dork!" When Dave finally sets her back on her feet again, Jade tackles Dave on the couch and begins planting tiny kisses all over his cheeks. "H..Harley what are you...?" Jade giggles and flashes him an adorable smile before planting her lips on his. The kiss takes them completely by surprise, but at the moment Dave is the one experiencing the most shock. His first kiss. With Jade. Is this really happening?

Dave quickly moves away from Jade and looks in the other direction, "I'm sorry Harley...it just took me completely by surprise...I wasn't expecting we'd be kissing that fast..."

Jade smiles apologetically and rests her arm on Dave's shoulder, "It's okay coolkid, I'm the one who should be apologizing...I should've know that you wouldn't enjoy kissing a girl like me...i'll be taking my shower now!" Jade quickly grabs her bag and speedwalks to the bathroom before closing the door and allowing the tears to pour out freely.

Dave slams his fist against the wall and mentally screams at himself, "You idiot! She was just trying to be loving towards you! I mean you two have been dating for four years over the internet, what did you think she wanted to do as soon as she saw you?! Bake cakes and cookies with you? And you couldn't even comfort her after you rejected her kiss?! You're PATHETIC." God knows, Dave really did enjoy that kiss; HELL! It was exactly how he imagined it would be! But no, he had to screw it up by pushing her away and remaining silent about the whole thing. There was only one thing to do. Apologize to Jade. Dave quickly regains his composure and heads to the direction of the bathroom. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, "Harley? No answer. "Harles i'm coming in okay?" The door quickly opens and the image he sees is enough to pop 50 boners. There is Jade in all her beauty, glistening in the hot water, lathering her beautiful, curvy body, leaving little to the imagination.

Jade doesn't realize Dave is currently standing there, lusting after her body; but when she does notice, all hell breaks loose. "DAVE ELIZABETH STRIDER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? DON'T JUST STAND THERE OGLING LIKE A DUMBASS, GET OUT!" Dave trips over her bag and slams the door behind him before running over to his room and locking the door, " . ..." Beep Beep. Dave looks over to his computer and notices one of his chums is pestering him; he decides it's probably best to talk to someone right now rather than focus on the image now imprinted in his mind.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:50 -**

**EB: hey did Jade arrive yet?**  
**EB: dude you should totally pull a Nic Cage on her!**  
**EB: "I stole the declaration of Independence but you've stolen my heart."**  
**TG: DUDE ENOUGH WITH NIC CAGE  
TG:JEGUS**  
**TG: and yes Harley is here  
TG: shes...showering right now**  
**EB: and you didn't tell me as soon as she landed? you're a dickhead**  
**EB: anyways how did your first meeting go?**  
**TG: y'know we ran into each other's arms and engaged in an epic makeout session**  
**TG: before our tongues start battling each other to the death**  
**EB: ...you serious bro?**  
**TG: nah  
TG: i ended up punching a dude at the airport**  
**TG: we got free Frozen Yogurt and Chic-Fil-A**  
**TG: sorta made out on the couch but i ended up being a dumbass and completely ruined in**  
**TG: what most chicks go through when dating the Strider**  
**EB: isn't Jade your first girlfriend?**  
**TG: did I ask for your damn opinion Egderp  
TG: hell to the no.**  
**EB: ouch. I'll catch you later...my dad is wielding another cake in his hand and it's my job to destroy it! :D**  
**TG: ...**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:00 -**

It's at times like these where Dave wonders what life would be like without his best friend. He imagines life would be a world without pranks, Nic Cage references, or heroic losers that live to destroy cake, the greatest enemy of them all. That's Egbert for you. You look at the clock and notice that it's already 9:00 p.m. "Huh I wonder if Harley finally came out of the shower...or maybe she's still mad at me? Whatever, i'll go apologize." Shutting off his computer and quietly moving towards the guest room, Dave knocks and slowly opens the door, "Harley are you fucking decent?"

Jade glares at him, still embarrassed from the incident that occurred 15 minutes ago, "Go away pervert, I'm still mad at you."

Dave smirks and takes a seat next to her on the bed, "Me? a pervert? Nah...Vantas on the other hand...most definitely."

Jade smiles and lays her head on his shoulder, "It's not fair! I can never stay mad at you, no matter what you do."

Dave smiles and wraps his arm around her protectively, "It's because you adore me Harles. You're automatically programmed to love me no matter what I do to you, you're like everyone else. The Strider charm has taken over your body and mind."

Jade laughs and hits his arm playfully, "You're such a dork! But I really...do...love you y'know? I know this is the first time we've met in person and this may sound pretty stupid and desperate but...since the day you asked me to be your girl, i've always felt like you'd be the only one for me y'know? I know that a guy like you would never be caught dead out in the public with me but..." At this point tears start pouring out of Jade's eyes, "...I...I just wanted to tell you how I really feel even though those feelings may not be returned."

Dave sits there completely speechless and heartbroken. How could Jade, the most perfect girl in the entire universe, think she wasn't good enough for him. Sure, most people would think Dave would've chosen a model or a more popular girl as his girlfriend but to Dave, Jade was the ideal girl for him. She was cool in his eyes. "Harley, I don't want to hear you ever say that again got it? I've waited for you all this time and you assume that I don't wanna be with you?! Jesus Jade! Did you accidentally swallow some acid or some shit like that?"

Jade smiles and shakes her head playfully, "No Coolkid."

Dave kisses her forehead and stares at her hard, "You're perfect for me. I wouldn't ask for anyone else than you Jade Harley. I want to be by your side for as long as the universe is in existence and I hope you feel the same way. I know I don't express my feelings like most guys do...but i'll try my best okay? I love you Harles."

Jade slowly turns a bright shade of red and more tears begin to pour out of her eyes as she clings to Dave's warm and comforting body, "I love you too Dave! I promise I'll never leave your side. Never..."

Dave smiles and rubs her back gently, "I'm sorry for not making our first kiss the best thing to ever happen and...for walking in on you showering."

Jade smiles and kisses his cheek, "It's fine. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"...Are you sure?"

Jade smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, "Yup!"

"..You have some perky tits Harley."

"...GET OUT!" Jade pushes Dave out her door and locks it quickly, shouting how much of a smartass and pervert he is inside the privacy of her room.

Dave chuckles and walks back to his room, "Totally worth it."

Four hours pass and Dave still finds himself wide awake as he lies on his bed. The clock beeps silently, announcing that the time is now 12:15 a.m. "Fuck..." Dave quickly gets up and silently walks towards the guest room; normally he would put his shades and shirt back on or a woman's robe, for ironic purposes, but since it's unusually dark tonight, he decides to skip and walk out. And besides, he doesn't wanna hide anything from Jade. Slowly opening the door, he walks over to the bed and smiles at the figure before him. Jade is curled up in a tight ball, no skin exposed anywhere, cuddling her squiddle and sucking her thumb. Dave smiles and sits on the bed, stroking her hair softly, "She's such a little baby..."

Jade smiles and snuggles her head closer to Dave's hand and mumbles, "love you cool kid..." Dave smiles and crawls into bed with her before planting a passionate kiss upon her lips, "sweet dreams Harles. I love you too..." Within a minute, the cool kid and his lover lay in each other's arms fast asleep, dreaming of the future life they so greatly desire.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Dave groans and searches for the snooze button located on the clock, not realizing that a warm hand is already pressed against it. "Morning already...bullshit."Dave yawns and slowly opens his eyes before backing away and falling on the floor.

Jade ruffles her hair and let out a loud yawn before getting out of bed and looks around for the figure that was asleep beside her not too long ago. "Was it all a dream? I could've sworn I felt him beside me last night." Jade puts her squiddle on her bedside drawer and grabs her shorts before she notices a certain blonde dude sitting on her bedroom floor. "Good Morning Dave!" The exuberant girl jumps onto Dave's lap and plants kisses all over his face, " I knew I wasn't dreaming! Why are you on the floor though?" Jade notices that Dave is shaking and his two hands are now covering his eyes. She frowns and pets Dave's head, "Dave is something wrong? Are you in pain?"

Dave shakes his head slowly and points towards the door "I need my shades Harley. Please."

Jade quickly stands up and dashes to his room, grabbing his shades, and running back to him, "Dave I've got them but...I wanna see your eyes just in case something might be wrong with them."

Dave shakes his head and presses his hands against his face even harder, "Keep dreaming Harley. Not happening in a million years."

Jade pouts and shakes Dave's body aggressively, "Please Daaaave, I promise I won't laugh or insult you. You don't need to hide anything from me. You can TRUST me."

Dave sighs and slowly removes his hands away from his face. Never has he given up this easily when someone requested to see his unusual eyes. Not even his own teachers at school knew what his eyes looked like! Jade must be something really special.

Jade smiles as she sees the bright red orbs staring into her green ones. Why is he so afraid to show them to the world? "Dave...they're like strawberries, my favorite fruit!" She grabs his head and kisses his eyes "You don't ever have to be ashamed to show them to me, I absolutely adore them!"

Dave smiles and pulls her into a tight embrace, "Why can't most people be like you Harley? So innocent, kind, and accepting.."

Jade rubs his back and kisses his cheek again, "I love you for who you are Dave. I accept your good qualities, your bad qualities, even your strange ones. I'll never turn you away just because you're "different" from anyone else. In fact, I think that being different is the greatest thing ever because you're unique from other individuals."

Dave doesn't want Jade to see him cry but at the moment, he just wants to hold her in his arms and thank her constantly for finally understanding and accepting him for who he is. Dave had always been the outcast of his school since elementary due to his strange sense of style and unique eye color. Once, he was teased so badly that he ended up in the hospital for a week, beaten and bruised all over his face. No one could ever understand him. No one except for Jade Harley.

**Aren't they just the cutest couple ever? In the next chapter, Dave will show Harley around the town and that's where the real fun will start. Stay tuned!  
****  
*~W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-SPACE~*****  
**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know I was supposed to be updating constantly and i'm sorry for making you all wait but just know that everything is planned and i'm just waiting for a few details to add to the story. So expect to see many chapters this week (hopefully!). I'm glad you all enjoy the story and I really appreciate the feedback!

MANY MANY THANKS,

W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE


	5. A Cute, Troubling Surprise

**I'm baaaaaack! Yes, after 3 weeks of waiting for information, I decided to just go along with the story before all my ideas escape my brain entirely! Thank you for waiting patiently and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Dave, Jade, Dirk, or the song "Hey There Harley." I only own the dog Maximum "Max" Hussie Strider. :33**

"Are you sure you can walk in the heat?" "Yes Dave for the five hundredth time!" "...Y'know we can always chill in my room and cool off another way..." "You promised you would take me out to see the sights you doofus!" Dave sighs and grabs the car keys before opening the front door "Bro said to be back before 6:00, that's when he has to take the car to go to his "super cool fancy" rave party type gigs." "Why don't we go visit his club? I've never been to an actual party...let alone a club...so I want my first time to be fun." Dave pulls down his sunglasses a little and smirks "First time...I know you want the Strider dick but you need to calm down fo-..." Before Dave can even finish his snarky comment, Jade swings her bag across his chest, completely red in the face and unable to even speak, "Y..Yo-! Per-! UGH!" She crosses her arms and walks down the hall quickly "HURRY UP COOL KID! IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE!" As Dave slips on his red converse, Dirk emerges from his room and walks straight to the fridge "Be careful with Harley, don't fuck shit up with her and try to be romantic." Dave gives a quick nod and grabs the door handle "We'll see you later Bro...also is it cool if me and Harley tag along to the club tonight?" Dirk stares at him hard as he strokes his semi stubbly beard, "I don't know, getting my lil' bro and his little girlfriend into one of the hottest clubs in all of Texas for free is absurd..." "...i'll clean the dishes for the next month." "And you two are definitely getting in tonight! Just be sure to be here BEFORE 6:00." "Done. See ya Bro." Dave locks the door and quickly strides down the hall where a very impatient Jade waits "Daaaaaaave youre so slow! We have to see so many things in so little time!" Dave throws his hands up in the air and fake cries "Oh no the universe is gonna crumble because Harley over here can't see every goddamn landmark in Houston...the horror!" Jade giggles and punches his arm before taking his hand and practically drags him all three flights of stairs. Once they finally reach the parking lot, both Dave and Jade are breathless and ready to turn the air conditioning on! Dave starts the engine while Jade slowly puts on her seatbelt and put her feet on the dashboard; while Dave is exiting out of the parking garage, Jade decided to pump up the atmosphere a little bit. She turns on the radio and jumps in sheer fright as one of Dirk's rap stations blasts all over the car; she quickly changes the station and finally comes across one that happens to be playing a very familiar song. Dave smiles and turns up the volume, "Remember when I sang you my version of the song?" Drumming his thumbs against the steering wheel, he begins to sing.

_Hey there Harley_

_Whats it like in the pacific_

_Youre a thousand miles away girl_

_Your location aint specific_

_Yeah its true_

_It's hard to find someone like you_

_What can i do_

_Hey there Harley_

_Don't you worry bout the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_listen to my beats it's my disguise_

_i'm by your side_

Jade smiles widely and finds a few tears escaping from the corner of her eyes. "He's singing...and it's all for me...the dork," she thinks. She can't help but join in.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But hey we got John's flying car _  
_I'd walk to you if i had no other way_

_All the trolls would laugh at us_

_And well just flip 'em off because_

_We know that none of them have felt this way_

_But harley i can promise you_

_That by the time i get to you_

_The game will never ever be the same_

_(Guess i'm to blame)_

At that exact moment, Dave takes off his glasses and look directly into Jade's eyes "Harley...I..." Just as he's about to profess his love for her, Jade excitedly points to a large mall appearing in the distance. "Dave let's go there! It's so big and I bet there's a ton of cool stuff inside!" Dave smiles and slips his shades back on, "Your wish is my command m' lady." As Dave pulls in the crowded parking lot, Jade is jumping up and down in her seat, clutching her messenger bag tightly as she sees people of all ages walk inside the large building. "Dave we should try on clothes and eat lots of stuff at the foodcourt and go to the Disney store and..." Dave chuckles and parks quickly before unbuckling the bundle of joy sitting next to him, "Harley the last thing I want is for you to collapse of overexcitement. I mean I don't really wanna have to explain to the doctor 'Hey my girlfriend just fainted because she's never been inside a mall.' That's just some silly shit." Dave locks the car and innertwines his fingers with hers as they both walk inside the large, cool building. Dave could've sworn he saw Jade's eyes grow double their size. All over the mall, hundreds of individuals flood into different department stores. Stores that look VERY spacious. The first store that Jade catches sight of is a store known as Gamestop. "Dave...video game store now!" Dave remains his usual poker face self as he is once again dragged by Jade into his most favorite store of all. While Jade browses the numerous game systems, Dave heads towards the Playstation 3 section and looks for a game they could probably play together. "Mortal Kombat...maybe...Little Big Planet...too easy...Portal 2...Robots? Potatoes? Pretty fuckin' sweet!." Dave grabs a copy and heads to the front to purchase it. In the meantime, a wild Jade has discovered the Super Mario Dance Party game on the wii and is showing off some pretty sick moves. Almost everyone in the store surrounds her as she hits the moves perfectly and without breaking a sweat. Even Dave had to admit he was pretty impressed, but the fact that her ass is bouncing all over her shorts isn't helping his dirty mind at all. Five minutes later, Jade finds herself breathless and completely dark red as she and Dave exit the shop. "That...was...exciting..!" Dave smirks and ruffles her hair "You're a little attention puppy huh? Attracting large crowds wherever you go." Jade smiles and get on her toes so she can whisper something in his ear, "There's only one person I need to attract attention from and I think you know who that is." Dave clears his throat and looks away, trying to hide a noticeable blush forming upon his cheeks, "Yeah Yeah Harley we both know you wanna catch the attention of Tommy Wiseau. I mean who wouldn't want to attract the attention of the world's greatest actor, producer, director..." Jade laughs and leans her head against his shoulder "Why am I dating you again? You're such a big dork." Dave tosses his hair slowly and a tiny light flashes across his shades, "Because i'm sexy and all shades of awesome." Jade rolls her eyes and tugs on his shirt "Look Dave a pet shop!" Jade runs inside and presses her face against one of the puppy glasses. "Awwww Dave look at this one! He's so small and cute and fluffy." A small shih tsu, no more than 6 months old, waddles his way over to the glasses and licks the place where Jade's face is planted. Dave smiles at the sight before going back into poker face mode. "Don't tell me you're gonna give up on Bec for this little guy." Jade pouts and laughs as the puppy chases his tail, "Bec is Jake's dog and besides this one is my favorite dog breed!" A tall man with brown hair and rather full lips walks over to them "Are you interested in purchasing this one? He's only $500.00 and he comes with food and accessories. My name is Hussie by the way, Andrew Hussie." Jade looks over at Dave and gives her best puppy dog eyes, "Pretty pweeeeaase Dave with coconuts and extra pumpkins on top." "Harles...how does that even make sense?" "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssse, just look at him!" Dave looks over to the dog who is now pawing at the glass and making whining noises. Dave sighs and takes out his wallet "Can we get a bed for him too?" Jade smiles and tackles Dave to the ground, kissing him all over "Thank you Thank you Thank you Dave! I promise to take care of you as long as we're together and do whatever you want!" Dave smirks and hands over the money as Hussie grabs the rambunctious pup and puts him in his box. "So you've saved $80.00 total and would you like to help me reach my dream goal of publishing my webcomic online for all to see? It's just $5.00." Dave takes out a five from his wallet and hands it to the humble pet store clerk "Hope your dream becomes a reality." Hussie sheds a tear of appreciation and hands everything to Dave "Have fun with your new puppy Sir."

Dave already knows that it was a big mistake to get Jade that pup. She's fawned all over the damn thing since she's got him and that was 4 hours ago! Dave quickly checks his watch and turns around, "sorry to burst your bubble Harles but we've gotta get movin' if you still wanna go to Bro's club." Jade nods slowly and holds the puppy up, "What do you think of Maximus Hussie Strider?" Dave stares at her hard and shakes his head "What's up with the fancy name?" Jade laughs and strokes Max's ears, "Well he's tiny but mighty so I wanted to give him a strong, powerful name." Dave holds backs a smile and ruffles his hair, "I like it, it suits the little shit." Max barks happily and jumps into Dave's arms as he coveres the boy in slobbery licks. "You little shit..."

The drive home is a hectic one as Max tries to put his head out of every open window, including the driver's seat, causing Dave to freak out and try to prevent the puppy from toppling over to his death while steering the wheel with one hand. Jade would have helped but the narcoleptic girl had passed out since she sat in her seat. Max finally manages to settle down in Dave's lap and fall asleep as Dave gets off the main road and head towards the large set of apartment buildings. As Dave manages to slowly get Jade to wake up, he realizes that Dirk would probably freak out about the puppy. It's not that Dirk was allergic or afraid of dogs, it's just...his beloved smuppets and robots. Max would probably chew through a whole sack of plush rump and piss all over his Dirk's robot and that was a scenario Dave wanted to avoid in real life. Shoving Max inside his shirt, Dave quickly moves up the flight of stairs, unlocks the door and runs to his room. "Hey lil' man!" "Shit!" Dave quickly shoves Max under his dirty pile of clothes and sits on the bed "Come in Bro." Dirk opens the door and smiles "You ready to go? ..Where's Jade?" Right on cue, Jade appears in the doorway, still groggy from the ride home, "I'm right here. Dave did you take Max in?" Dirk furrows his brows, "Max? Is this a new friends of yours?" Just as Dave is about to explain, Max comes running out of the covers and lands flat on his face. Jade quickly picks him up and lift him up to Dirk's face, "He's our new puppy!" Dirk remains poker faces before slowly turning his head to face Dave again, "Dave...Elizabeth...Strider..."

Dave Strider, the coolest kid in the entire universe, is officially scared for his life.

**How was this chapter? I decided to just go on with the story, even if i didn't have the accurate information for the sights in Texas. Speaking of sightseeing, Dave and Jade will continue to tour Houston in future chapters. True Story: Maximus "Max" Hussie Strider is the officially name of my own Shih Tzu, whom I will be seeing within a month when I move to Arizona. i will be regularly updating again so stay tuned! Once again, thank you for reading Love Never Dies and I greatly appreciate reviews/suggestions! Until next chapter!**

Also...Hey There Delilah is my ultimate favorite song for two reasons: 1) It fits in with DaveJade 2) This is the song of me and my boyfriend3

W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE


	6. Promises, Interruptions, and Tension?

**Told you I'd be updating regularly! Once again, I do not own any Homestuck characters. Like my soul, they all belong to Hussie. Enjoy! :)**

Dave Strider, fearing for his life? That's complete and utter nonsense! Yet as he stands before Dirk, with wide, fear filled eyes hiding behind the dark shades, he can't help but wish he was on Derse right now, far far away from his Bro. No one knew Dirk better, besides Jake, than Dave; the two had been together since Dave shot out of his mama's womb! They shared each others deepest darkest secrets, fantasies, dreams, and personal feelings; Dave knew very well that when Dirk is angry, he turns into the fucking Hulk! Clenching his fists and slowly turning his head to the right, Dave prepares for the worst, "Come at me Bro..." Waiting for the painful impact to appear at any moment, Dave slowly opens his eyes and sees Dirk laughing his ass off silently while whispering to Jade. Jade herself is giggling, still holding Max in her arms, and throwing a quick glance at Dave every few seconds. What the hell is going on? Dave walks over to Dirk and slaps him on the back, "Aren't you gonna hit me or tell me to meet you on the roof for a strife session just so you can beat me to a pulp?!"

Dirk stands there, blinking rapidly behind his shades, "The hell you talkin' 'bout lil man? You masochistic or somethin'?"

Dave stares at him puzzled and points to the puppy, "But you hate dogs Bro...you mentioned it a couple times in the past."

Dirk just shakes his head and relaxes his hand on Dave's shoulder "Lil' man I never said I hated dogs, I only hate dogs that mess with my stuff. This is a pretty big penthouse and as long as the lil' shit keeps out of my room, i'm completely okay with it." Dirk picks up Max and sets him on his lap, "Besides, think of this as 'practice' for future events."

Dave stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what Dirk had just said, "Practice for future events...Bro there is not way in fucking hell i'm getting another dog. Futu-WHAT? HELL NO! The last thing I want is a kid! That's completely different from having a dog!"

Jade pouts and glares at Dave, "I think babies and kids are adorable! I would like to have a couple in the future."

Dave slams his palm to his forehead and sigh, "Harley, do you really think you can see me as father material? The last thing I want is a hindrance in my future rap artist career."

Jade frowns slightly and turns away mumbling, "Maybe i'll be a hindrance too..."

Dirk gets up and grabs his large box filled with DJ equipment, "So are y'all ready to go and help me load my shit into the car? I need to be there in 10 minutes and y'know how crowded downtown Houston gets at night."

Dave nods and grabs a box, "Harley wait here, I'll help Bro load his stuff then we can leave together. Also you may wanna go to your room, you have something on your bed." That being said, the Strider brothers head out to the parking lot, while Jade and Max head to the guest room. "I wonder what he wanted me to see..." As soon as she opens the door, she sees a large box, carefully placed on her bed with a bright green ribbon on top, along with a note. Jade sets Max on the floor and carefully opens the envelope.

_Harley,_

_Since we're going to a club tonight, I decided you need a dress that will help you blend in. I know you'll look beautiful in it because...well...you're always beautiful to me! Wow I fucked up this letter; anyways Harles...I love you okay? And even though you may not see me in that way, I just needed to get that off my chest. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the dress._

_Dave_

Jade smiles and hugs the letter close to her heart before she unties the ribbon carefully and opens the box. Inside is a beautiful black and green strapless gown with white sprinkles all over. The dress reminded Jade of space; all the stars twinkling in the dark abyss of space, it was too beautiful to even explain. Jade quickly slips off her shorts and tank top, changes into a strapless bra, and slips the gown onto her body. Since she had gained the weight back, Jade had grown perfect in all the right area. Her small B-cup boobs now changed in C-cup handfuls, her ass was still tiny but had actually grown fuller, and although she did not exactly fit the "hourglass" body type, she had to admit her body was pretty beautiful. Jade was actually happy she wasn't all skin and bones anymore. Living the island, with just fruit and veggies, Jade was rather underweight. But since arriving in Texas, she definitely had a little flab covering her stomach area and she was proud of it.

Dave stands in the doorway and lets out a loud whistle, "Damm Harley, you work that dress well!"

Jade blushes and runs over to Dave, who stands with arms open wide. Jade wraps her arms around Dave tightly and lays her head against the crook of his neck, "D..Did you really mean what y...you said? About *loving* me?"

Dave smiles and places both of his hands on her face, forcing her to look up at him. "Harles...Jade...you're my world babe. I can't imagine my life without you and even if I try, I can guarantee it would be very dark. I do love you. Hell, you can't even comprehend how much I love you. I really do mean it and I don't want us to ever break up."

Jade finds herself crying into Dave's red tux as he pulls her tighter against his chest, and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Dave, why would you fall for someone like me? I'm a total dork with low self esteem issues and i'm definitely not "cool" or "awesome." Besides, I thought you were dating the Pyrope girl?"

Dave lets out a small laugh and pinches Jade's cheeks, "Harley you're one of the coolest chicks I know and I mean it, and you ask why I fell hard for you? I guess it's because you're the only female I can feel a strong connection with. You're everything I ever wanted in a girl and you've always been there for me, and Terezi is just a friend, you don't have to be jealous of her. Think of her as a sister figure."

Jade smiles widely and rubs her nose against Dave's nose, "I love ya cool kid. I want us to be together forever too..." Jade smiles widely and holds onto Dave's hands, "Can you promise me something?"

Dave frowns and backs away, "oh God Harley, what is it?"

Jade laughs and smacks his arm, "Promise me that we'll always be together no matter what happens. Even if we fight or doubt that we love each other, promise me that you'll never even think about breaking up with me."

Dave smiles and pulls Jade into another hug, "Give me one good reason on why I should break up with you."

Jade looks up at him, "I'll be going back to the island soon and we'll be separated again."

Dave grabs her hand and leads her to his room, "I wanna show you somethin'." Jade watches as Dave goes to his closet and takes out a large cardboard box filled with toys, books, albums, and other small boxes.

After a couple minutes, Dave walks backs to Jade, and gets on his knees. "Harley..." He slips a ring on her left finger and takes off his shades, looking directly into her eyes, "this was my mother's ring. I want you to have it so that you'll always remember that I'm completely serious about us, think of this as a promise ring. There are hundreds of couples out there in long distance relationships and many of them eventually get married and stay together till death. No matter where we end up, I vow that I will marry you and at some point in the future, distance will be a thing of the past; we'll have a life of our own, you'll be a nurse and i'll be the next slim shady, everything will work out perfect...I promise."

Jade quickly wraps her arms around Dave's neck and presses her lips against his. For a couple minutes, they sit there in each other's embrace, running their hands against the other's body, their tongue slowly moving against each other. By the time Dirk comes back, they're both completely breathless and red. Dave readjusts his tie and holds his hand out towards Jade, "The club awaits m' lady." Jade giggles and wraps her arm over his, "To the club dear Knight."

The drive to downtown Houston is quick and comfortable. The entire car ride was filled with sexual frustration and constant giggling. Dave would occasionally fall against Jade's chest or rub his hand all over her exposed thigh. God he loves dresses with thigh slits. Jade, during the whole ride, would either slap his hand away or cover her head in her hands, hiding an obvious blush. "Why does she have to be so adorable?," Dave thought as they pull into the club. As they get closer to the entrance, Dave notices that there are a lot of people attending tonight. I mean, it's always crowded when people hear about Dave attending and honestly, who wouldn't wanna see Dave? The chauffeur opens the doors and Dave holds onto Jade's hand as he exits out of the car. All the teenage girls, and a couple older women, scream as Dave and Dirk walk side by side, their faces completely still as they make their way towards the entrance doors of the club. Jade squeezes Dave's hand tightly, completely scared by all the attention focused upon them. What scared Jade the most was the look all the girls were shooting towards her.

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"Nah she's way too geeky for him, I mean look at her glasses!"

"She should really correct her teeth..."

Jade just wanted to run, run back to the penthouse, hidden from negative criticism. She just wanted to be home alone with Dave, where they could cuddle and kiss freely without being judged.

Dave notices the frown on Jade's face and stops in his tracks. Turning around to face the girls, he wraps his arm around Jade and smiles, "This is in fact my girlfriend. If any one of you even think about doing something bad to her during her night here, I will kick you in the vagina." That being said, he passionately kisses Jade before running in with her, leaving the crowd in complete shock and sadness.

Jade turns red and stares at Dave for the longest time as he orders their food and drinks. "U...Ummm Dave...w..why did you do that?"

Dave smirks and kisses Jade's cheek again, "Isn't it obvious Harley? I wanna show off my girl. Did you see their faces? They're totally jealous of your beauty! They wish they were Jade Fuckin' Harley!"

Jade laughs and hugs him tightly, "Lies Cool Kid."

Dave shakes his head and rests his forehead against Jade's head, "Truth Harles. So Bro got us a room upstairs, in case you wanna escape the adult stuff and we can watch a movie on Netflix while pigging out on club food.

Jade smiles and ruffles his hair, "That's fine...what's a Netflix?" "...Are you from Uranus?"

"No...I'm from the Pacific. The land of nature and bad cable."

Dave shakes his head and pokes her nose, "You poor deprived child, we're gonna watch something good then." Dave quickly tells the bartender to send someone up before grabbing Jade and leading her up a hidden flight of stairs.

Jade is surprised to find that at the end of the hall, a door awaits their arrival. "Why is there a room up here?"

Dave shrugs and unlocks the door, "Apparently, the people who built this place accidentally added a room up here so Bro just made into a relaxation room. He seriously bought a bed, sofa, flat screen tv, a mini fridge, table, and computer in there. And I think a Nintendo '64."

Jade smiles, "You Striders are unbelievable. I can't believe how rich Dirk is."

Dave lowers his shades and stares at Jade, "The Smuppet business in a million dollar industry and with Dirk's DJing at $200.00 an hour, we're pretty much set for life." As they enter the room,

Jade gasps as she sees a large window at the end of the room, completely capturing a great view of downtown Houston. "That is the coolest view I've ever seen!"

Dave laughs and turns on the T.V., "Harley you're such a little kid!"

Jade presses her face against the glass window and marvels at the beautiful, tall buildings. Her eyes then trail to the sky where she feels a pang of emptiness. No stars. Back on the island, Jade and Jake would often camp out and go stargazing, marveling at the vast cosmic atmosphere filled with endless wonders. But here in a city, filled with lights, the stars hide.

Dave walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, "Enjoying the view?" Jade smiles and strokes his arm slowly, "The city is beautiful but I miss looking at the stars."

Dave smiles and looks up towards the sky, "We don't get many stars in the city, only because the light blocks them out but Bro took me out to the desert once and I saw them all. Now what movie would you like to see? "Jade and Dave walk over to the sofa and browse the categories, mostly filled with anime or Japanese movies. "Dirk and his damn Japanese obsession."

Jade pouts and kicks Dave's leg, "Hey I'm ¼ Japanese!"

Dave opens his mouth into an "O" shape, "So that's why you're so damn adorable! It's those Japanese genetics!"

Jade rolls her eyes and takes the controller, "ooh! why don't we watch this one. It has Tommy Wiseau!"

Dave lowers his shades and stares at the screen, "The Room? Also known as one of the shittiest movies ever made...let's watch it!"

Jade laughs and lays her head on Dave's lap as the movie starts. Taking off his shades, Dave leans close to Jade's face and stares into her beautiful green eyes,

"Harley..."

Jade blushes and stares into his red orbs, "Dave..."

"FOOD SERVICE!"

Both Dave and Jade fall off the couch and scurry to the door. "Dave your shades!"

"Right!" Putting on his shades and opening the door casually, Dave allows the man to enter and set the food on the small table.

"If you need any refills on drinks or want something else, ring me up!"

Dave gives the man a quick nod and closes the door, "Let's eat, I'm hungrier than a horse!" Jade smiles and grabs the plates as they grab their food and head back to the couch. For the first 10 minutes, Dave and Jade laugh at Wiseau's acting; but around the 15 minute mark, Jade and Dave find themselves blushing and turning away from the screen as the first sex scene appears. "Jesus Christ...I'm sorry Harles I didn't know there were smutty scenes like this one."

Jade scoots closer to Dave and plants a kiss on his lips, "It's fine, I'm actually okay with it."

"Damn Harley, you like watching people have sex?"

"No you dummy! I mean..I...Stop making things complicated!"

Dave lets out a loud laugh and pulls Jade into a tight embrace, "I was thinking and this is only if you're completely okay with it but...did you wanna 'do it' before you have to go back to Tarzanland?"

Jade turns a deep red and looks away from Dave's eyes, "I..I can't say I h...haven't considered it but y..yeah I'd like to. But i've never done it before so..."

Dave smiles and kisses her nose, "I'm a virgin too. But from what I've seen, I think I can manage to make your first time pretty damn good." Jade's eyes widen and she slaps Dave's cheek lightly,

"You're nasty, watching porn!"

"oh! Like you haven't seen any of it?"

"Actually I haven't?"

"Harley you're shitting me."

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"...never?"

"Never."

Dave throws his hands in the air and lets out a deep sigh, "Then you're in for one hell of a surprise."

Jade smirks and gets on Dave's lap, "I like surprises."

Dave runs his hands all over her back and gives her ass a little smack, "Then I've got a surprise that's dying to meet you..."

"DO YOU NEED ANY REFILLS?"

Dave groans and mumbles, "Goddamn it! Can't a guy get any peace around here!?" Jade chuckles as Dave tries his best to calmly explain to the server that they are good on food and drinks and probably won't be needing any more assistance for the rest of the night.

"Well okay...have a good night!"

Dave slams the door and walks back to Jade, where he lays his head on her lap, "Talk about ruining the mood."

Jade laughs and runs her fingers through Dave's silky blonde hair, "It's fine Dave! I'm getting a little sleepy anyway." Dave looks at the clock and yawns, "10:00 p.m. Yeah that sounds like my usual sleeping time; besides Bro won't be done till 3:00." Jade smiles and carries Dave to the bed before slipping in next to him.

"Night Harley."

"Night Dave!"

"I Love You."

"I Love You Too."

That night, the two lovers lay in each other's embrace, sound asleep by the beating of each other's heartbeat. All was right in the world.

**This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written and probably my favorite chapter so far, only because you can truly see how deep their love is! I just love DaveJade way too much! I'll try my best to upload a chapter each day, depending on my schedule, since finals are coming up and I've gotta finish my senior year strong! If any of you have a tumblr, you can find me at thatoneasianweallknow. Please continue to read _Love Never Dies_ and I greatly appreciate reviews/feedback!**

**Much appreciation and love,**

**W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE**


	7. Good Advice and A Disturbing Discovery

**_Cheers to updating on a regular basis! *sprays apple juice all over you wonderful readers* Oh shit! I don't own any of the Homestuck characters! Know who they belong to? THE HUSSIE MAN_**

By the time Dirk is finished had packed up and loaded all of his equipment in the car, he makes his way towards the room to collect Dave and Jade. As he opens the door slowly, he smiles as he sees his lil' bro and Jade, sprawled across each other, in a deep slumber. Shaking his leg, Dave quickly awakens and is about to throw a punch to Dirk's face before realizing what happened a couple of hours ago. "Bro? Are you done already?" Dirk chuckles and sits on the edge of the bed as he hands Dave his shades and begins to shake Jade's leg, "The gig was over an hour ago and I take it you two didn't stay up very late." "Right again Bro." Dave smiles as Jade begins to awaken and whine about how she wants more sleep and waffles. Carrying her bridal style, Dave walks to the car carefully and places her in the backseat. Jade is such a baby when she's sleeping. She'll just curl up in a ball with her thumb securely placed in her mouth; she's so adorable that Dave doesn't think he can control himself! All he wants to do is lay down with her again and bring her close to his body so he can cuddle her, keep her warm, and let her know that she's loved and treasured. But that'll have to wait once they arrive at the penthouse. Dirk starts the car and begins to drive home; the drive is quick and peaceful as all of Houston sleeps peacefully. Dirk turns to Dave and hits him on the shoulder lightly,

"So what did you two do in there?"

"Meh. We ate and watched a crappy Wiseau movie that had five billion sex scenes in it!"

"Heh..the Wiseau never fails to please. But seriously did you two get it on or some shit like that?"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Ssssh! You'll wake her up dumbass."

Dave sighs and stares out the window, "Bro? How do you and Jake survive in your long distance relationship? I mean...it's not like you two can cuddle or kiss or have sex whenever you want."

"Lil man that's why skype was invented."

"Bro...that's sexting!"

"Same shit. Well to be honest, there are times when I do sulk over the fact that me and Jake can't do physical "couple" stuff and let's face it, the physical part plays a role in the relationship but it isn't MAJOR part. It's all about what you feel. Me and Jake love each other, what we have is somethin' special, we knew that since we began talkin' online. And although we've been apart for 3 years now, ya have to think, we've got airplanes, webcams, and Netflix; If I really wanted to, I could fly out and see Jake whenever the hell I wanted to!"

"Why don't you?"

"Shut it, i'm not done yet. I'm cutting the crap and getting to the main point, if you're thinking about breaking up with Jade in the future just because of the long distance shit, let me ask you this question. Would you really break up with a girl you're madly in love with, a girl you can see being your spouse in the future, just because of the distance and date a girl in your area, who probably won't love you as much, just so you can experience the physical stuff?"

"No...that's stupid!"

Dirk shrugs and looks out onto the empty road ahead of them, "You'll be surprised how many people do that and end up regretting it later." "Bro?" "Yeah lil' man?" "Do you think you and Jake will ever break up?"

"Did you inhale ammonia or something?"

"What? No!"

Dirk laughs and glances at Dave, "Me and Jake are fucking inseparable. We must be, what do you call 'em, soul mates? Yeah soul mates. I know for a fact that sometime, in the near future, me and Jake will be together in real life and we'll have one hell of life together." Dave smiles and pats Dirk on the back, "Do you think me and Jade can end up like that one day? I mean I want her to go to college and all that shit first before she joins me here and I've gotta get my career going first so...do you think we can survive?" Dirk flashes a smile, a smile so sincere that Dave is stunned for a moment, "Trust me lil' man, you two will survive. Harley's the gal for you, it's so obvious. I'm not gonna tell you what to do with your love life but if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't let her go, no matter what happens. Dave smiles and reaches his hand towards Jade's hand, firmly grasping it in his. "Thanks Bro...I really do love her y'know? I mean, I've always been great with the ladies, but with Jade...she's just something really special." Dirk pulls into the parking garage and goes to the parking space, "Are you sure you're fine carrying Harley?" Dave is already scooping up Jade in his arms as he heads towards the stairs, "I'll see you in the morning Bro." Dirk smiles and closes his door as he watches the two figures disappear, "God I hope they end up together forever." A couple seconds later, Dirk feels a vibration in his back pocket and realizes that only one person could be calling him at this time. Quickly sliding the answer key, Dirk takes a deep breath and smiles,

"Hey Indiana Jones. What's up?"

"Wha-? Dirk Strider, are you seriously going to keep calling me that ridiculous nickname for the rest of your life?"

"You know it! I was thinking about you tonight."

"Heh I was thinking about you too...how's Jade Dirk?

Is she doing okay? Does she carry her gun around with her at all times? Oh goodness! I hope she hasn't contacted the swine flu or anything like that!"

Dirk laughs and hugs the phone close to his face, "Okay English don't get your panties in a wad! She's fine. Dave's been taking good care of her."

"Oh thank the heavens! And for your information, they're called knickers!

So...are you still up for our skype date tomorrow night old chap?"

"You know it, I've got some kinky shit planned out."

"Dirk Strider! I have no plans of getting excited tonight!"

"That's not what you said last night!"

"Oh damn it all! Look I've gotta head out now, Beq is going on about something. I'll text you later when you're awake. Oh and Dirk?"

"Yeah?" "

...Are they officially a couple now?"

Dirk laughs again and runs his fingers through his hair, "Lil' man confessed his undying love for her last night and even gave her a damn promise ring. The lil' shit." Jake lets out a relieved sigh, "It's about time! I was starting to worry she was going to, what is it you Americans say, get in the 'friendzone'?"

"Dave friendzoning Jade? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

"Heh quite right. I really must go now and you, my sweet, must sleep."

Dirk smiles and kisses his phone, "I Love You Jake."

"I Love You As Well Dirk. Adieu. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"That I shall say goodnight 'till it be morrow." Dirk presses the end call button and smiles to himself. "Now to catch up on some shuteye."

Dave stares at Jade intently as he observes her sleeping behavior. She hasn't stirred at all since he carried her out of the car! "I guess that narcoleptic stuff is pretty serious shit." He now debates on whether he should slip her out of that dress or not. "Well...it's not like this is the first time I've seen her body..." He quickly leans over her and grasps the zipper, making sure not to make the slightest contact with her skin; he slowly pulls down the zipper revealing her fair, smooth looking skin. "Oh my god...she's not wearing a bra..." He slowly flips her over onto her back and now debates on whether he should close his eyes or not. "Dave, c'mon one peek won't hurt...No what am I thinking this is creeper status...tits Dave, perky tits...Oh God I do love Jade's boobs...No stop you fool, you're going to betray Jade's trust! FUCK!" Dave takes a deep breath and begins to slip the top part of her dress off, trying his best not to peek..or get a raging boner, for that matter. Dave is thankful that the dress is easy to slip off and pretty light, but still...Jade in the nude. Once the dress slips past her chest area, he braces for the next one. Her lower abdomen. Grabbing the dress with both of this hands now, he slips it off quickly and throws it to the floor. "Oh shit...her body is fucking hot..." Jade is now completely in her underwear, with a few stray hairs covering her perfect boobs. Dave can now feel his member pressing hard against the zipper of his pants and he mentally curses himself. "Damn hormones and boobies...getting me all worked up," he thought. Taking off his suit carefully and laying it on his chair, he quickly walks to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Jade opens her eyes slowly and yawns, "Huh? Where am I? Oh my gosh! Did we leave the club? And...why am I naked?!"Grabbing one of Dave's button up shirts, she quickly slips it on and heads out of Dave's room. "Dave? Hello? Dave?" She goes to the living room and sees absolutely no one. "Huh. I wonder if Dirk is here." Quickly making her way towards Dirk's room, she stops in her tracks when she reaches the bathroom. "Mmmmm fuck Jade...yeah just like that." Jade's eyes widen when she realizes who the voice belongs to. "D..Dave? What is he doing?" Jade places her ear against the door and listens closely as Dave continues to mumble. "Mmmm, fuck Harley...i'm gonna...! Shit!" Jade quickly backs away from the door and runs back to the room as she tries to collect what she just heard. Why the hell was Dave saying her name so many times and moaning?! Was he hurt? Oh no...it can't be...was he doing what she thinks he was doing? "Dave was j..jerking off...to me!" She hears footsteps padding down the hall and quickly takes off the shirt before jumping back into bed. Dave opens the door slowly, still breathing somewhat heavily. He grabs a new pair of boxers and quickly slips them on before sliding into bed with Jade. Pulling her body close to his, he buries her face in her hair and mumbles, "Night Harley," before drifting off to sleep. Jade lies awake, eyes wide open, as she still thinks back to what happened a couple minutes ago. Something is telling her this is going to be a loooong night.

**_Is it getting hot in here?! I hope you enjoyed this smutty/advice filled chapter. Also Dirk and Jake quoting Shakespeare? That's a classy couple! I'll be sure to have a longer chapter by tomorrow! Thanks for reading again. Reviews or Reactions are greatly appreciated! Until morrow!_**

**_W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE_**


	8. Nightmares and An Unforeseen Tragedy

**_-Interview Time-_**  
**_W0LDA5 (Witch-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE) : So what are you thoughts on this fanfic so far?_**  
**_Dave: This story...it's brings out my perverted side a lot_**  
**_Jade: I..I can't believe you undressed me..._**  
**_W0LDA5: that's not the first time he's seen you naked :D_**  
**_Dave: CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON WITH THE STORY?!_**  
**_Jade: (Oh my gosh...Dave is...I feel so violated)_**  
**_: Anyways...is there anything you'd like to tell the readers?_**  
**_Jade: :D Thank you so much for continuing to read this fanfic, as well as leaving motivational reviews! The author greatly appreciates it!_**  
**_Dave: ..You all should just quit reading this smutty perverted fanfic while you still have the chance._**  
**_Jade: It's not all perverted! It's more romantic and funny than perverted! :)_**  
**_W0LDA5: LETS CUT TO THE STORY NOW SHALL WE?_**  
**_  
_**

_**Whoop Whoop! Chapter 7 is here! I can't believe how many people are reading this fanfic! Seriously! Over 1000 views! AWESOMENESS! You are all truly amazing and you're the reason i'm still writing this fanfic on a regular basis, despite "my end of senior year" phase driving me nuts! Thank you all once again for continuing to read and review Love Never Dies. A-N-D-R-E-W H-U-S-S-I-E owns the Homestuck characters, not me! And I do not own anything related to Scott Pilgrim :3 Enjoy!**_

_ . BEEP. BEEP. "Huh..? Wha-?" Jade groggily searches for the snooze button, letting out a silent yawn as she buries her face deeper in the comfy pillows. "Mmmmm...sleeping in sure is comfy but I should really get up now..." Jade slowly moves away from the bed as she grabs her glasses from the desk and heads towards her closet, in search of something to wear. She had the strangest dream last night. Dave had carried her into her room, undressed her, then moaned her named all night inside the bathroom, before slipping into bed with her. "Heh..as if Dave would ever do that...would he?" Jade slowly turns around and looks towards the bed before her eyes turn as wide as plates. Her gorgeous "three in the morning" gown is still on the floor, tousled and wrinkly, and a foot is at the end of her bed, sticking out from under the covers. "O..Oh Gosh..." Making her way towards the bed, she takes a deep breath and slowly takes off the covers before falling onto her butt and moving back to the wall. It wasn't a dream at all...Dave had actually been with her all night, while she was naked! Jade grabs a fisftul of her hair and covers her entire face with it, taking deep, heavy breaths, while trying to still recollect what had actually happened last night. First, Dave had definitely undressed her; second, he slept with her all night; third, what was the other act he did? The bathroom incident. Jade was still technically awake when Dave had entered the bedroom. C'mon Jade think...what did he do before he slipped into bed? His boxers, he put on a new pair of boxers! Jade gets on her knees to avoid the sleeping figure and searches the floor for a pair of dirty boxers. She looks under the bed, in all the tightest spots, even her closet, but to no avail there is no trace of Dave's messy clue. Jade rubs her temples slowly, "It has to be here somewhere...I know he put on a fresh pair. There has to be one place I haven't checked." Jade slaps her palm against her head harshly, then cringes, before going over to the wastebasket hidden in the corner. "...I..I guess I wasn't dreaming after all..." She picks up the dirty pair and makes a disgusted face before going back over to Dave. She gently takes his hand and presses it close to her face, "I promise to try to be the best girlfriend you'll ever have cool kid." Dave stirs, nuzzles his face against her hand and lets out a contented sigh. Jade smiles, stands up, and begins to head towards the door when a hand grabs hers and pulls her back onto the bed. Dave grabs both of her arms and pins them above her head before quickly moving to sit on her lower torso. "D..Dave what are you-?" Dave covers her mouth and takes off his shades, revealing cold, unfamiliar eyes that sends shivers down Jade's spine. "Dave it's me Jade! Snap out of it!" Dave smirks and begins slipping off his boxers. _

_"C'mon Harley let's have a lil' fun yeah?" _

_Jade eyes snap wide open as she desperately tries to push Dave off her, much to his amusement. _

_"Don't you love me Harley? I thought you said you would do anything for me?" _

_He reaches his hands towards her pajama shorts and pulls them off in one quick motion, making Jade freak out even more. "YOU'RE NOT DAVE! DAVE! HELP! PLEASE!" _

_Dave smirks, "I am Dave Silly." He wraps his strong arms around her before shoving his large, erect member into her tight area. Jade screams and pleads for Dave to stop, but the more she does this, the more turned on he becomes. "C'mon Harley you can do better than that!"_

_ "D...Dave please stop this...you're hurting me!" _

_Dave grabs Jade's face and forcefully brings it close to his, "you're such a crybaby, a good for nothing crybaby! No wonder nobody likes you! Hell I can't believe I even fell for you!" _

_"W...What did you just say?" _

_"So now you're fucking deaf?! Don't you understand? I DON'T LOVE YOU! You're a worthless piece of shit Harley!" "N..No Dave..." "GET OUT OF MY LIFE HARLEY...HARLEY...HARLEY...HARLEY."_

"HARLEY WAKE UP! JADE!" Dave tries to wake up the sleeping girl, who is now sobbing uncontrollably and thrashing all over the bed. Jade wakes up with tears in her eyes and nearly falls off the bed as she grabs the lamp and aims it at Dave.

"Get away from me!"

Dave furrows his brows and slowly puts his hands in the air, "Jade...it's me...Dave! You know? Your knight in shining armor? The light of your life? The ranch to your salad?"

Jade shakes her head and opens her eyes widely, "D..Dave? I..Is that really you?"

Dave quickly rushes to her side and pulls her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair to provide more assurance. "Jade what's wrong? You were crying and screaming and thrashing all over the bed...you nearly smacked me in the face! What did you dream about?" Jade cries into Dave's shoulder and holds onto him tightly, debating whether she should really tell him about the horrendous nightmare she just experienced. "Harley...tell me, I wanna know? I'm really worried y'know?"

Jade takes a deep breath, gets close to his ear, and whispers, "Y...You r..raped m...me..."

"What?!" Dave nearly hits his head against the wall as he tries to comprehend the words that just came out of Jade's mouth. "Harles...I would never do that to you! Hell I would never do that to any girl, period!" He continues stroking her hair until her sobs become more relaxed. Taking her face into his hands and kissing her all over, he strokes her cheek and looks into her eyes, "Jade you never have to worry about me doing that to you, you got that? I love you and I would never force you to do something you're not comfortable with, you know that! I love you Jade Harley and I intend to protect you, not harm you!"

Jade smiles a little and nuzzles her face against the crook of Dave's neck, "I know Dave but...it just seemed all too real. What happened last night?"

Dave rubs the back of his head awkwardly and straightens up, "Well...we left the club at 3:15ish in the morning and you were asleep so I had to carry you all the way home and up to my room. I got cleaned up and then I crawled into bed next to you."

Jade nods her head slowly and doesn't realize she's clutching the bed sheets. "Why am I...? D..Dave why am I naked?"

"...I had to get you out of your party dress and into your bed clothes so I...kinda stripped you.

"D..Dave!"

"Relax Harles! I was professional about the whole thing, I didn't peek that much, I swear!" Jade turns a dark shades of red and hides her face under the covers, which causes Dave to smile. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we go spend the day downtown and just do more sightseeing. Sound like a plan?"

Jade smiles and nods her head slightly , "D..Dave? What do you think my dream meant?"

Dave frowns and readjusts his shades, "I'm not walking dream dictionary Harley but from what I can imagine, it seems that you either have a really bad impression of me or something bad may happen in our future."

Jade lets out a sad sigh and reaches for her glasses, "I'm scared Dave. I thought that everything would be perfect, now that we're a couple..."

Dave gives her a reassuring smiles and squeezes her hand, "Harley, even the happiest couples have problems. Just forget about the nightmare! It's a bunch of bull anyway. I mean c'mon do you really think I would rape you?"

Jade smiles and shakes her head, causing her bed hair to fly all across her face, "No..."

Dave kisses her passionately and helps her stand up, "Exactly. Now I'll let you get cleaned up and do pretty girly stuff and then we can leave here in 30 minutes. Okay?"

Jade smiles and nods, "Got it."

Dave nods and heads towards the hallway before Jade reaches out to grab his hand firmly. "What up Harley?"

"D..Dave...w..what if I don't want to 'do it' anymore, just because of this little nightmare?"

Dave takes off his shades and looks into her eyes before taking both of her hands and placing it right onto his heart, "Jade Harley...I promise to never force you to do something you're not comfortable with. Who cares about sex! I mean it's just something dumb couples do when they're bored. I just need your love Harles and I swear to God I'll be the most content guy in all the universe. I know this sounds like something out of a corny chick flick but I'm being serious. I'm not like other guys." As Jade stared into those beautiful strawberry colored eyes, she felt at peace. She could really trust Dave after all and from this day on, she knew better than to doubt Dave's love for her. Jade smiles and places a quick peck on his lips before grabbing her bathrobe, "I'll see you in thirty then."

"See you in thirty." That being said, Jade heads to the bathroom, a place where she can sort her thoughts out.

Houston is known for being hot in the summers, temperatures sometimes reaching close to the triple digits, and today was one of those days. Dave decided to take Jade an arcade called Joystick Classic Games & Pinball, the greatest arcade in all of Houston, that is known for its wide selection of classic arcade games and it's great air condition system. Jade and Dave quickly run into the building and nearly collapse at all the sight of all the arcade machines spread across the large room. "Street Fighter 2, Star Wars, Dragon's Lair, Donkey Kong, X-Men, Battlezone, Pacman...which do you wanna start on first?"

Jade smiles widely, "Dragon's Lair!"

Dave smiles and takes out a twenty dollar bill, turning it into a large bag of tokens. "Okay Harles, let me show you how it's done." Jade rolls her eyes playfully and watches as Dave begins the mission. Within the first five minutes, Dave had been killed exactly 5 times and when he did reach a little farther into the game, he managed to step into a trap. "You're a real pro Dave."

Dave glares at the screen and pushes the buttons harshly, "Quiet you...So...how about some Pacman Harley?"

"Well considering how you already went through most of our coins, why not?"

Dave enters the coins and begins to play as Jade watches curiously, mesmerized by the bright, white dotted lines occupying most of the screen. Dave smiles and manages to 'eat' all the white dots, locks up all the bad guys, and still get the cherry. "Did you know that the original name for Pac-Man was Puck-Man? You'd think it was because he looks like a hockey puck but it actually comes from the Japanese phrase 'Paku-Paku,' which means to flap one's mouth open and closed. They changed it because they thought Puck-Man would be too easy to vandalize, you know, like people could just scratch off the P and turn it into an F or whatever."

Jade giggles and hugs Dave tightly, "You're such a geek you know that? I think John's geekiness is rubbing off of you."

Dave smirks and steps to the side, "Why don't you give it a shot Harles. After all, you're such a pro at video games." Jade smiles at the screen reloads and the next level appears; on her first try, Jade managed to do the exact same thing as Dave, much to his astonishment. Dave whistles as he stares at the screen in complete amazement, "Harley...you are without a doubt, my dream girl..."

Jade laughs and sees a pizza place in the corner, "Oooh Dave, can we get a slice of pizza? I'm kinda hungry..." Dave laughs and hands her the tokens, "Tell you what? You keep playing and i'll order the food."

Jade smiles widely and lets out a preppy "okay" before turning her attention back to the game. Fifteen minutes pass and Dave finally comes back with their food and drinks, "Hey Harles, did you have fun playing the game?"

"C..Can't stop now...need to eat dotted lines..."

Dave lets out a low laugh and massages her shoulders, "I thought you were hungry? Did you want me to eat your slice as well?"

Jade quickly finishes the game and hits the 'end game button'. "Now i'm ready to eat!"

"Jade...you're number one on the high scores list..."

"And?"

"Jade..I don't think you understand...no one other than me and Bro...have been able to be number one. Enter your name!"

Jade rolls her eyes and quickly types in her name before grabbing her food and stuffing it in her mouth, "Are you proud of me Davey?"

Dave smiles and picks her up bridal style, "I am very proud of you Harley." Jade giggles and stuffs Dave's slice into his mouth before kissing him passionately. Hours passed and soon Dave decided that the best way to end the day was with a good movie, "Hey Harles let's go check out a movie yeah?"

Jade nods and grabs hold of his hand as they make their way back to the car and to the local theater. "Let's see...they've got The Avengers, The Dark Knight Rises, Game Grumps the Movie, and...The Room 2: The Return of Tommy Wiseau."

Jade stares at the posters curiously, "Definitely Game Grumps!"

Dave smiles and kisses her cheek, "My girl makes the best choices." Dave orders the tickets as Dave waits patiently for near the entrance doors. As they enter, Dave looks towards the concession stand and back to Harley, "Did you want anything to munch on?" Dave could've sworn Jade's eyes turned into one of those wide, sparkly, eyes that he often saw in Dirk's animes.

"P...Popcorn, Sour Gummy Worms, Chocolate..."

"You're sure you're not having an orgasm there Harley?"

Jade laughs and hits his arm playfully, "Just get the food Silly! I'll go find us a seat."

As Dave stands in line, he decides to check his Iphone and log onto Pesterchum, God knows what's been going on with Rose and John. As he logs in, he notices that Rose and John had sent him at least 50 urgent messages and all of them were from today. "What the hell?" He quickly clicks to John's pesterchum and reviews some of the messages.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:05 - **

**EB: dave are you there?**  
**EB: helloooooooo Dave? earth to Strider?**  
**EB: pester me as soon as you get this message!**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:10 -**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:50 - **

**EB: dude where the hell are you? Rose has been pestering you too and there's something serious going on!**  
**EB: is Jade with you? can you get her on pesterchum?**  
**EB: DAVE STRIDER! ANSWER!**  
**EB: dude seriously where are you?!**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:00 - **

Dave stares at his screen for a couple of minutes and rereads the messages carefully, "What could be so urgent that they needed me to answer them as soon as possible? And why did they need to talk to Jade? Dave then decides to click on Rose's pesterchum and see what she's been up to.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:15-**

**TT: Hello Strider, I apologize for intruding upon your time being spent with Harley but could you please get her on pesterchum? I am afraid the situation at hand is rather urgent and she is needed.**  
**TT: Hello? Strider are you there?**  
**TT: It would be greatly appreciated if you took time to check your pesterchum on a regular basis or at least this very moment?**  
**TT: You may want to come into contact with Dirk, he is aware of what is happening.**  
**TT: Contact me as soon as you receive these messages.**

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:25-**  
**  
- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:35-**

**TT: I am well aware that you two are probably participating in festive activities at the moment but could you please just check your messages every 25 minutes or so?**  
**TT: If you must know, Dirk has not had contact from Jake since they talked at approximately 3:30 in the morning and according to Dirk, Jake usually talks to him at exactly 7:00 in the morning, no matter what is at hand. Seven hours have passed since the report and i'm afraid as each hour passes, so do our worries and concerns. Your poor brother has been pestering me and John all day with rather dismal messages and i'm afraid that right now, Jade is the person who needs to be aware of this. Do us all a favor and get her to log onto her pesterchum. **

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 14:45-**

Dave can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he reads through the messages carefully, "Jake is missing...If Jade found out, she'd flip the fuck out..." He decides to scroll down to the most recent message.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:00 - **

**EB: dude...**  
**EB: seriously would it have killed you to at least log onto Pesterchum and come into contact with either me and Rose?**  
**EB: i don't know how I can say this**  
**EB: i'm afraid we've received terrible news...**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:05 -**

Dave's heart races as he reads John's message, "What the fuck is going on!?" He can feel beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck now; he decides to check out Rose's message.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:15-**

**TT: Strider where in God's name are you?**  
**TT: Dave?**  
**TT: Brother?**  
**TT: Dave...please answer...please...**  
**TT: If you don't want to communicate with me or John, please do it for Jade**  
**TT: Her guardian is not okay...i'm scared Dave. How will Jade react?**  
**TT: Oh my god...**

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:20-**

Jade's guardian? Jake? What's happened to him? Thousands of thoughts race across Dave's mind as he considers the terrible things that may have happened to Jade's oldest and only sibling. He decides to exit out of Pesterchum and that's when he notices the 25 missed calls and 50 text messages, all sent from Dirk.

"Lil Man are you there? Please give me a call as soon as you get this message!"

_"Jane has alerted the FBI and they're on the island as we one can find Jake yet. Beq came back a torn piece of his shirt, with no blood, so I guess that's a good sign. Please call me."_

_"Dave where the fuck are you?! I've called you 10 times and you left 5 voicemails. Please call me back IMMEDIATELY!" _

_"They found his pistol near a lake and they're sending out a scuba team to search around the deep area. Jade should really be aware of what is going on. At least send me a text, letting me know that you're getting all of this."_

Dave keeps scrolling past the messages, trying to find the important ones that weren't send too long ago.

_"Oh my God Lil' Man...I can't even...Please come home..They did find Jake but...he's in a helicopter headed straight for a local hospital located somewhere in Hawaii...and he's in critical condition...get Jade back to the house as soon as you read this._

Dave scrolls to the end of Dirk's messages and his eyes turn wide with fear and sadness.

**"Jake is dead."**

**_This has to be the most depressing thing I've ever written so far. I apologize for not updating within the past four days but I needed to consider what I would write about. I have so many mixed feelings about this chapter and to be honest, I did cry a little as I was typing all those heartbreaking messages, especially Rose's and Dirk's. Reviews are greatly appreciated and just look forward to intense drama in the next couple of chapters._**

_**W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE**_


	9. A Disturbing Revelation

**I apologize for all the tears and depressing feelings you have all experienced in the previous chapter. Expect lots of drama and depressing situations in the next couple of chapters. I hope you do enjoy this chapter. As always, I do not own any Homestuck characters, they all belong to Hussie. :( Be prepared.**

Jade Harley plays with her thumbs as she waits for Dave to walk through those doors, any minute now, with their food and drinks. "What could be taking him so long," she says as she glances down at her watch and then to the theater doors. What if he had no money to pay for the food and they had to kick him out of the theater? Did he get into a fight? Is he in the bathroom with your food? Eww gross. Thoughts cloud Jade's mind as she notices that 15 minutes have passed since Dave first got in line at the concession stand. "I..I guess i'll just wait a little longer."  
Soon the lights in the theater dim and the large screen brightens, showing numerous movie trailers that cause Jade to laugh, cringe, shake in fear, or "awwwww." If it wasn't for the announcement that the movie was gonna start, Jade wouldn't have noticed that Dave was still missing. Where could he be?! She quickly rises from her seat and walks quickly out of the the theater, her eyes automatically darting to the concession stand, where only a few people stand. "D..Did Dave leave me? No he wouldn't...where did he go?" Jade begins to wander around the theater, checking the arcade area, the concession stands on the other sides, even the trash cans! She walks around the theater at least three times, eyes darting all over the place, in search of Dave; but what she doesn't know is that the certain blonde haired boy is sitting alone in a bathroom stall with a heavy heart.

Dave Strider sits alone in a bathroom stall, face in his hands, as he tries to figure out a way to tell the girl he loves with all his heart rather unfortunate news. How could he just walk up, take a deep breath, and say, "Hey Jade, I don't know how you're gonna take this, but Jake died a couple hours ago in some random hospital in Hawaii." Fuck, even saying that in his head sounds terrible! "Poor Jade...will Dirk send her back to the island? Well she's obviously gotta go for the funeral...will she ever be okay? I need to come with her! I can't leave her alone! But what if she pushes me away...what if we break up?" Dave knew better than to think of that as a possibility but now that a great tragedy had struck Jade's life, the chances of Jade breaking up with him was pretty high. "Strider, don't lose your cool. Let's just take Harley home and tell her the news on the drive home...then again, she'd probably go crazy and shit and get us into a bad accident! Which would just make matters worse...I need apple juice." Dave gets out of the stall and walks over to the mirrors, examining his appearance. His clothes were perfectly straight, his shades clean and shipshape, and most importantly, his poker face. Dave knew better than to burst into tears at a moment like this and cause Jade's stress levels to rise to the extreme. "Just remain poker face as usual Strider...don't crack. Do it for her..." Dave nods and quickly walks out of the bathroom where he bumps into Jade.

"Oww! Dave! There you are! What happened to our food and the movie already started...but that's okay! Let's go back inside!" She grabs Dave's hand firmly and begins to walks towards the theater but she notices that Dave has his feet planted firmly on the ground and hasn't moved an inch. "Daaave! C'mon! I don't wanna miss any more of the movie!"

Dave sighs and leads her to the door, "I don't feel too good Harley. Why don't we watch it another day? I think it was that damn arcade pizza."

Jade makes a pouty face and follows Dave out the door, "Is everything okay? You don't seem fine and I don't think the pizza is causing this."

Dave's eyes widen and he clears his throat before letting out a chuckle, "Are you implying that I'm lying to you? Me? The person you've known for five years now? That's cold Harley."

Jade smiles and sticks her tongue out at him before getting in the car with Dave. "Can I call Jake when we get home? I'm supposed to call him every night but since we've been having so much fun together, I completely forgot about him!"

Dave could feel the tears pricking the sides of his eyes but he gives his best smile and nods, "Sure you can. I'm sure Bro would let you use our phone and it does have long distance calling."

Jade claps her hands together and leans her seat back so she can look up at the beautiful, pink and orange sky. "Hey Dave?...I'm really gonna miss you when I go back. Sometimes I wish Jake and I lived here. Sure, the climate is different from the island's but I survived!" She smiles, "And Dirk and Jake could finally be together too! That's Jake dream you know? To get away from the island and just be with Dirk forever? He never shuts up about it; but now I can get him back when I talk about you and me!"

Dave nods and tries to zone out all the negative, sad energy that's pounding at his head and heart; he turns to Jade and gives her hand a warm squeeze, "Why don't you consider living with Dirk and me? We have the guest room for you and you wouldn't have to pay for anything. We would never be apart."

Jade smiles and kisses his hand before bringing it to her cheek, where she nuzzles against it, "Davey, i've gotta ask Jake first remember? And I'm sure it wouldn't happen right away, cuz we would need to grab a lot of items back at the island. Maybe it will happen in the next couple of years." Finally the sight Dave had been dreading since the drive began appears, the penthouse building. "Yay! Home sweet home! I'm actually pretty hungry again, do you think Dirk would mind if I cooked something?"

Dave lets out a pained laugh and shakes his head, "Nah...if anything...food would be good at the moment."

Jade looks over at Dave and notices that his lips are quivering, "Dave? What's going on? Why do you look like death just showed up at your doorstep?"

Dave looks towards the stairs and, without a second's hesitation, pulls Jade into an extremely tight embrace. "H..Harley I love you. I'll always love you okay? Please don't run away and desert me."

Jade stares at Dave with sad eyes and holds his face in her hands, stroking his cheek with her thumb, "Dave is that what this is all about? You're afraid that I'm gonna leave you once I go back to the island? That's silly! I'd never leave you. I'll always be by your side."

Dave gulps and takes his keys out of the ignition, "I hope so Harley. I hope so..." The two walk, hand in hand, up the long flight of stairs; Jade is being her usual happy self, recounting the day's events; Dave, on the other hand, is scared shitless as they both grow closer and closer to the penthouse door. "God...please don't break Harley too much, hasn't she been through enough to last her a lifetime?" Dave thinks as he grabs the door handle and turns it slowly. As soon as they step in, Dave is greeted with a nice slap from a hysteric Dirk.

"DIRK! Why did you hit Dave?!"

Dave turns away and presses his palm to his now stinging cheek.

"You lil' shit...where the fuck have you been all day?! I've left you over 50 messages and you don't even bother responding?! Just because you have a girlfriend now doesn't mean you ignore me or your friends!"

Jade glaces at Dirk and Dave with a puzzled expression on her face, "D..Dave what's going on?"

Dirk grabs her wrist and pulls her over to hallway, "He really didn't tell you? For Christ's sake, you need to know Jade!"

"K..Know what?"

Dave flashsteps over to Dirk and lets out a low growl, "Don't you dare."

"Dave i'm scared...what's going on!?"

"She needs to know the truth! It's not like we can hide this forever! Do you even know how much i'm hurting right now?!"

"Just because your boyfriend died doesn't give you the right to go around ruining everyone else's fun!"

"You lil' shit..." The two brothers begin to throw punches and kicks at each other before Jade grabs them both and shakes them violently.

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON NOW!"

Dave wipes the blood from his lip and falls to his knees as he clings to Jade's leg, "Jake...Jake suffered a terrible accident 9 hours ago...he was taken to a hospital in Hawaii..."

"But he died on the way there. He was five minutes away from the emergency room and he just gave up...he's dead Jade."

Jade now looks at the two of them with a mortified look on her face, a face that is mixed with sadness, anger, confusion, and betrayal. "Y..You're just telling me this now? W...Why wasn't I informed 8 hours ago...Jake...my brother...heh...no. Jake is fine! He's always fine! He's wrestled against tigers and snakes and crocodiles...I don't believe you two... YOU TWO ARE LIARS!" Dave stands up and pulls Jade close to his body as she struggles and pounds her fists against his chest, "LIAR! LIAR! LET GO OF ME! …JAKE COME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

Dirk sinks to the ground and buries his face in his lap as he allows more tears to pour out of his eyes. Dave wants nothing more than to grab Jade and his bro and pull them into a tight embrace, comforting them and just reminding them that everything will be okay; but for some strange reason, his body just forces him to stand there and look on with sadness as two of the most important people in his life suffer the greatest pain in the world. The pain of losing someone you love.

That night everyone went to their room early. Dinner wasn't served, good nights were not exchanged; just complete utter silence. Dave had never felt so lonely. He had insisted that Jade sleep with him, considering how she'll probably need a shoulder to cry on or a tangle buddy; but she just pushed him away and walked to the comfort of the guest room. "Poor Harley...you know what, fuck it." He gets out of bed and tiptoes down the hallway to the guest room and knocks a little. "Jade? Harley are you in there?" No answer. "Jade? Please open the door." Still no answer. This is definitely not a good sign, Jade could never fall asleep at a time like this. "What could she be doing in there?," Dave thinks as he wiggles the knob again and knocks on the door, louder this time. "I'm gonna go get the key okay Harles? I'll be back!" Dave quickly rushes over to the couch, digging his hand deep with the sofa, as he tries to locate the guest room key. "Damn couch...aha!" Dave rushes back to Jade's room and unlocks the door as quickly as he can. "Harley don't scare me like-Oh my god Jade!" Dave quickly rushes over to an unconscious Jade and checks her pulse. Slow and faint. "DIRK CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

WHY MUST THE GOOD SUFFER? Short chapter this time guys; Please rate, review, or comment on the story :) I greatly appreciate all your feedback! Please continue to stay tuned for more Love Never Dies. I love you all!

W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE


	10. Painful Heartbreaks and Unsaid Goodbyes

**_CHAPTER 9 ALREADY? Yes we are at chapter 9 and things are beginning to look grim for Jade and Dave. Will it always stay this way? The answer is unknown because I can always switch things up again; but no this story is not going to be a "storm" forever because as most people know after a storm comes a rainbow. :) But for now, bear with the unfortunate aura that surrounds the plot. And once again thank you for reading Love Never Dies! You guys are fucking awesome! :D_**

The paramedics arrive forty-five minutes after Dirk placed the call, which did not please Dave at all. "Where the hell have you people been?! Don't you realize that if I hadn't checked on her, she would have been dead by now! Please hurry and take her to the goddamn hospital!"

Most people would have perceived Dave's actions as rude and selfish, but the paramedics understood the young boy. "We'll make sure she's taken care of." Dave cringes at they slide the IV needle into her slender arm and load her onto the stretcher. "Would you like to accompany her to the hospital?"

Dave looks towards Dirk and gives him a pleading look, "Please Bro...she needs me."

Dirk nods and grabs one of Jade's empty luggages. "I'll meet you at the hospital. In the meantime, I'll grab some of her things."

Dave follows the paramedics and watches Jade closely as she is placed onto the stretcher and wheeled onto the ambulance. He takes her cold hand and places it against his warm cheek, "Don't worry Harley, I'm here. I won't leave you." One of the paramedics offers him a seat right next to Jade but Dave doesn't even care about sitting. All he wants to see is Jade open her eyes slowly, give him that big goofy smile, and tell him everything's going to be alright. But as he stares at the pale, beautiful girl in front of him, he can't help but wonder if she'll ever wake up. Ten minutes later, they finally arrive at the hospital. Hospitals always freaked Dave out; it's not only because this was the place he was taken to when he beat up by bullies, but there was always that deathly aura that surrounded it. As Jade is wheeled into the emergency room, Dave can't help but notice the people occupying it. One woman had bandages wrapped around what appeared to be a recently burned face; a young girl, no more than the age of six, was covered in bruises of all shapes and colors, clinging to her mother who appeared to have the same condition; A blonde man with a bandage over the right side of his face, most likely from a fire; and lastly in the corner, an old woman is cradled against her husband's chest as she takes deep, heavy breaths with her oxygen mask; from the look on the husband's face, this woman would not be living very long. Dave gulps squeezes Jade's hand tightly as she is brought into a large room. The nurse quickly changes the hospital bed sheets and hooks her up to the heart rate monitor

"I'll go get a doctor; in the meantime, please take care of her and check her pulse every 2 minutes."

Dave nods and grabs a chair, setting it next to Jade. "J..Jade...if you can hear me right now, c..could you just squeeze my hand a little?" No response. "Please Harles...I don't wanna lose you..not tonight. Not ever." Holding her head securely and bringing her face close to his, he plants a passionate, lingering kiss on her lips and rests her head against his chest. "Harley c'mon! You're stronger than this, I know you are! Do you think Jake would wanna see you like this?" Still no response. Dave lays her head back onto the pillow and weeps into his hands. Dave Strider crying? Hell no. Cool kids don't cry. Crying is for pussies. At the moment, Dave Strider didn't care if he was called a pussy or stripped of his cool reputation, he weeped into his hands and screamed loudly; a sound so strong and powerful that it could be heard echoing out throughout the hospital's hallway. He gets up from his chair and goes over to the window, glaring at the dark sky, "Do you enjoy watching people suffer? Of all the people in the world, it had to be her?! First she loses her only brother and now she's losing her life, how fucked up can you get?!"

"D..Dave? W..Who are you yelling at?"

Dave quickly rushes to her side and takes her into his arms. "Jade! Oh my god, you're alive! Thank god!"

Jade smiles weakly and runs her fingers through his hair, "O..Of course I am Silly. I just passed out...Oww." Jade stares at the long needle firmly planted inside her arm and pouts, "This is really unnecessary. Dave...I had the most terrible dream. We were at the penthouse and you told me that Jake died. I was afraid I'd never wake up!"

"That wasn't a dream Harles...Jake really did die."

"O..Oh...yeah! How could I forget? Hehehe I'm so silly..." Jade's smile slowly fades into uncontrollable sobs. No one could understand the unbearable pain Jade was experiencing, not even Dave, her best friend. "Dave why couldn't it have been me?! Why did Jake have to die? He didn't do anything wrong!"

Dave grabs Jade's head and looks directly into Jade's eyes, "Don't you ever say that! Do you realize how many people would be suffering if you died Harley?! Did you think about what would happen to me?! What happened to Jake...there's always a reason behind things Harles. I may not be able to give you a damn explanation but I know for sure there's a reason!"

Jade moves her arms towards Dave's face as she carefully takes off his shades and looks into his deep red eyes. "Y..You have pretty eyes you know that Dave?"

Dave's tears suddenly pour out again as he stares into Jade's lifeless ones, "Harley...e...everything's gonna be fine okay? I'm sure Dirk will let you stay with us and you wouldn't have to worry about anything!"

"Dave..."

"I mean we'd have to get you enrolled at my school..."

"Dave."

"...and you wouldn't have to worry about boredom cuz we'll always be together. Tighter than fucking peas in a pod."

"DAVE!"

"Yeah Harles?"

"Could you open up your palm for me and close your eyes?"

"...Harley why would you kiss my palm?" Dave closes his eyes and holds out his now open palm; a few seconds later, he feels Jade put something small and hard in it before closing his fingers over it.

"Did you give me a Hershey's kiss...I don't understand."

Jade takes Dave's hands and looks deep into his eyes, "Dave I want to break up with you."

_"I want to break up with you."_ The words that hurt and break people each day.

"Harley you're on drugs right now. You can't think straight. Put this back on."

Jade shakes her head and Dave notices tears building up in her beautiful green eyes again, "I'm serious, I really do want us to break up. I just can't be with you right now."

"Jade, I told you we can live together in the penthouse. You really don't have to go back to the island."

"Dave...I want to go back to the island, that's my home and besides I've still got Bec..so I won't be entirely lonely."

"Harley, don't do this...please."

Jade slowly sits up and cringes as she takes the needle out of her arm, "Dave do you really think you can wait another five years for me? In five years, you'll be in college and have a rap career and we probably won't be talking as much."

"Bullshit!"

"Dave Strider!"

"You honestly think that I'm going to move on and forget about you like you were just a candle in the wind! Hell fucking no Harley!"

Jade brushes her hair out of her face and pouts, "God Dave you're such a hardhead! Why can't you just accept the fact that we can never be together! I wish I never came here in the first place! If it weren't for you, I would have never came here and Jake would have never died in the first place!"

"..."

"D..Dave! I didn't mean that."

"Why didn't you just reject the offer of coming here then? I d..didn't even want you to come here. Y'know what Jade? I'll do you a fuckin' favor. I'll call Dirk to pack your bags and buy you a one way ticket back to Yoshi's Island!"

"Dave! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to blame you or anything! It's just that...I don't know anymore!"

Dave stares at her, his fists clenched at his sides, as he looks deep into her eyes for one last time, "If I knew you were just some bitch who toys with a guy's feelings, I wish I never met you." That said, he slams the door and walks down the hall, leaving a heartbroken Jade to herself; he takes out his iphone and quickly dials Dirk's number, "Hey Bro, change of plans. I want you to pack all of Jade's things and get her a one way ticket back to the island. Make sure it's a ticket for tonight." He hangs up and shoves the phone back in his pocket before walking outside into the cool night air. "Psssh who needs love anyway? I'm Dave Elizabeth Strider, a guy who can get any girl he wants. Fuck Harley! I can find someone way cooler and prettier and geeky and...Jade..." Dave falls to his knees and holds the ring close to his heart as he finally feels the pain of going through his first breakup.

Jade Harley, the only girl who could capture Dave Strider's heart, sits on her hospital bed, tears streaming down her face, as she realizes what she just did. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would you say that you damn idiot?! Did you really just kill the love you shared with him?" Jade grips the sheets tightly and hops out of bed quickly, "Dave! DAVE STRIDER!" Her shouts echo throughout the hallways as she desperately searches for the exit door. Jade Harley had her stupid moments and five minutes ago had to be her stupidest moment yet; but one thing she knew for sure now was that she definitely loved Dave Strider with all her heart and despite the distance she knew they could last an eternity together. "_Dave please come back. I don't want to be abandoned by you too..."_ Finally she manages to find the two sliding door; not hesitating for one second, Jade runs through the doors as fast her legs can carry her and out into the cold, dark night. "DAVE! Are you out here?!" Jade runs through the parking lot, searching for the blonde haired boy or his car. No hint or trace of him at all. "Nice going Jade, he probably went home." Wiping stray tears from her already tear stained cheeks, Jade Harley walks back to the hospital building with a dark, aching feeling in her chest. Even now, she still can't accept the fact that she had broken up with her best friend. "If I could just see him one more time...I'd take back everything I said...but why would he wanna get back together with a bitch like me? ...I don't deserve his love. All i'm ever good for is being useless and stupid; maybe it's better this way." As Jade walks past the Mcdonalds, she doesn't notice that Dave sits alone, in a small booth, sipping a small carton of apple juice. He plays with the ring between his fingers and looks back towards the hospital building.

"I should apologize to Harley. You said it yourself Strider, she was on drugs. She can't think straight dumbass! But...do you think she'd get back together with you? After all you did her a dumbass and admitted that you regret meeting her." Fuck! Dave grabs his carton and runs back to the hospital room. "Please still be there Harley, please! I don't ever wanna lose you. I love you Jade Harley. You're my life!" As Dave approaches the room, he opens the door aggressively and is surprised to see that a new patient now lies on the bed. "Uhhhh did you happen to see a young girl with long black hair in here earlier?"

The nurse looks up and smiles, "Oh, Jade Harley? I'm afraid she was signed out five minutes ago by Mr. Dirk Strider."

"SHIT!" Dave bolts from the room and heads for the parking lot, hoping that he can catch Dirk and Jade before they depart. As soon as he gets out of the hospital, he recognizes the familiar truck driving out of the parking lot. _Jade_. At the top of his lungs, Dave screams for Dirk to stop the car and even tries running to them; but his heart and lungs are already at their breaking point and Dave is forced to watch the love of his life, his best friend, his girl...leave him forever.

"Dave instructed me to get you a plane ticket for tonight so you can go back to the island. Are you sure you're gonna be okay Harley?" Jade nods and holds her bags close to her chest as she stares up at the moon and touches her now "naked" left ring finger. _Goodbye Dave, it's been fun. I'm sorry I can't stand by your side and take care of you like I should; I hope you find someone who will love you more than I ever will, who will be there for you no matter what, someone who doesn't bitch at you, and more importantly, someone who will accept you for who you are like I did. I'll always love you Dave Strider and i'll never, not even in a million years, regret meeting you. Goodbye my love._

**_How was this chapter? I know it's short but since senior year is coming to an end, I must put time to study for final exams and write extremely looong essays. Things will be changing up in the story soon! Since it's gonna be a three day weekend (because of Memorial Day), I'll be sure to update more chapters (that are actually lengthy). Reviews, Suggestions, Comments, Anything is greatly appreciated! Thank you for inspiring me to write more chapters. I would have never come this far if it wasn't for my readers (and my boyfriend :D). I love you all so very much and please continued to stay tuned for more Love Never Dies._**

**Also I have gone back and made a couple changes to the story (all thanks to my boyfriend who endured the pain of writing and spacing things out for an hour! YEAAH)**

**Challenge: Can anyone spot a certain DC villain mentioned in this chapter?**

**_W1TCH-0F-L0V3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE_**


	11. Regrets, Nightmares, and Bonding Moments

**_You know how I said I was aiming for 21 chapters? Well by the looks of it, this may surpass 21! I've got a lot of new ideas planned out so the plots will be more interesting. The depressing scenarios are gone for now and our two main characters will be happy again, just with different people. I just wanna give a couple shout outs. Thank you to for your wonderful feedback on the story, you've literally contributed to the story by making it better with your suggestions! Also a very big thank you TailsDoll13, Obsessivefangirl03, Captainforkz, and ifAllElseFailsDance1! You guys have been with me since the beginning and never cease to make me laugh or cry with your reactions; you all motivate me to keep writing and I just wanna say thank you for that._**

**_Let's give it up to my wonderful boyfriend, fedoraNinja, who helps me edit/add new stuff to the story; he literally edited all 9 chapters of my fanfic, spacing out multiple conversations and almost got carpal tunnel; but nonetheless he was amazing and got the job done for me! He is the greatest guy and best friend I could ever ask for so Jordan you've got your own little personal thank you space! Thank you bunches and I Love You :)_**

**_And last but not least...Thank you to all the readers I have yet to read reviews from or those who don't have a fanfiction account and just read as guests. You guys make my story come true and just seeing the view count gets me hyped up cuz I never expected that this fanfic would get so many views! Keep reading guys, I'll try my best not to disappoint!_**

**_Well now that that is in order, shall we continue on with the story? ARE YOU READY? HERE IS CHAPTER TEN! :)_**

The ride to Dallas International Airport seemed endless...and so lonely. Jade had tried falling asleep but after everything that's happened within the past 48 hours, sleep seemed impossible. As she lay her head down next to the car window, she couldn't help but look up at the sky and wonder if Jake was watching from heaven. "Jake what am I going to do? I've never felt so lonely in my entire life..." Jade decides to pull out her ipod and turn listen to some tunes to pass the time; putting her ipod on shuffle, she leans back and closes her eyes.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Jade sighs and skips to the next song.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

"Just great..." Jade tosses her ipod back into her bag and crosses her arms over her chest. "Dirk?"

"Yeah?"

"W..What will you do now that Jake is gone?"

Dirk shrugs and looks at Jade through the rearview mirror, "I don't think i'll be gettin' into any relationship anytime soon. It hurts Harley...out of all the people in the world. Why did it have to be Jake? I just realized somethin'...we were supposed to skype tonight...i swear to god..." Dirk grips the steering wheel firmly and presses on the accelerator aggressively, sending the car flying at 80 miles an hour. "Harley, if we really wanted to...we could reunited with Jake right now..."

"D..Dirk..you can't be serious...Slow down!"

"Heh...Me and Jake could finally be together in heaven...no more distance...no more pain...Jake..."

"DIRK WATCH OUT!"

Dirk looks back to the road ahead of him and swerves to the right, nearly missing a large 8 wheeler truck. "H..Harley are you okay?"

Dirk looks back and pulls of his shade, "Oh God Harley say something!"

"D..Dirk...?"

"Yeah?"

"I..I broke up with Dave."

Dirk's eyes grow wide as he stares at the frightened girl a few feet away from him. "I knew somethin' was going on between you two but I didn't think...Why?"

Jade wipes a few stray tears away from her eyes and shakes her head, "I..I told him that I didn't wanna be together anymore because the distance would ruin everything between us. Now that i'm alone, flying to see him regularly would be almost impossible and I wouldn't want him to suffer from lack of physical contact! I...I love him so much and...I just don't want to see him suffer!" Jade curls into a ball and releases all her tears as Dirk watches her helplessly. "I..I just wanted him to be happy! I figured that once he goes back to school, he'd find a prettier, cooler chick and forget all about us; isn't that the right thing to do Dirk? Letting go of the person you love just to make them happy? I'll admit it hurt but if Dave is happy then I should be happy for him. Dirk...my heart just hurts too much..." Jade cries into her knees again but this time a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her into a tight embrace.

"Jade Harley...you have to be the toughest chick I know but also the dumbest." Jade pouts and hits his arm playfully, "Hey! I have straight A's back home." Dirk chuckles and wipes her tears away with thumb, "Harles...Dave will never forget you. Hell even if he ended up gettin' Alzheimer's or some shit like that, he'd still remember you. You, Jade Harley, are the light of his world. Dirk leans back and looks out the window. Since Dave was born, he's never had an easy life. His mama's dead, his alcoholic father is nowhere to be found; you could say Dave had a pretty shitty life. I'd say until 4 years ago, when he met you, that was the first time I'd seen him smile in a long time. For fuck's sake, the lil' shit even had a twinkle in his eye when he muttered your name! And now that you're telling me that you two broke up just because of distance...I can't believe Harley. You and Dave made a really good couple and I thought you two could beat the distance and live together in the future, like me and Jake were planning. But nonetheless, I respect your decision and I wish you the best in the future and if you ever need anything, just hit me up." Dirk gives her a quick, sincere smile and pokes her nose causing her to giggle.

Jade wraps her arms around Dirk and hugs him him tightly, "Thank you Dirk. You don't know how much your words have cheered me up but what about Dave? Will he be okay? Do you think...we'll ever get back together?"

Dirk looks directly into her eyes, his orange orbs penetrating her bright green ones, "The lil' shit will be fine; Dave isn't very good at conveying his emotions, and that's partly my fault, but he'll be just fine; i'll make sure he's doing fine, if that will reassure you. But just remember this, whenever you feel like Dave is being a lil' bitch to You, he loves you to death. No matter what happens, he'll always be there for you; and if you two never end up gettin' back together, I'm sure that he'll, at least, be your best friend. Dave would never cut off communication from you Harley, you're the one important person in his life, besides myself; so don't you worry your little head about Dave. Just watch, as soon as you arrive on the island and you go check your computer, you'll probably have over 100 messages from him. Speaking of the island...are you thinkin' of maybe relocating?"

Jade sighs and fixes her glasses, looking at the ground the whole time, "D..Dave offered that I could stay with the both of you but now that we're broken up, I..I think that's out of the question. I've been considering maybe moving to Hawaii, where I could get a job and maybe build a little hut on the beach, but that's just a thought! Now that Jake is gone, I can't stay there anymore; I've gotta fend for myself now."

Dirk nods and presses his hand to his eyes before starting the car again, "Like I said, if you're ever in need of any assistance or need a place to stay, the Strider household is always open to you. We're not too far from the airport now, are you sure you really wanna go back now?"

Jade nods and gives him a reassuring smile, "I miss the island and I've got to collect Jake's body so I really don't have much time."

"...Me and the lil' man will try to visit the island for Jake's funeral. God knows I'd like to see him one last time before he's turned to dust."

Jade puts her hand on Dirk's shoulder and looks up at the sky, "Jake may not be with you physically Dirk but I know he'll always be with you spiritually."

'"Thanks Harley but...I don't think I wanna be screwed by Jake's ghost dick."

Jade lets out a loud laugh and hits the back of his head playfully, "You Striders are so perverted and silly!"

It was at this moment that Jade realized why Dave had turned out to be so sweet and funny. Dirk had his moments when he could be mean and cold but when there came a time to talk serious business, he displayed an attitude of someone loving and mature. Perhaps he could be her new father figure. "He'll always love you..." Those words rang in Jade's head for the rest of the car ride until they finally arrived at the airport at 4:13 in the morning. Dirk helps Jade out of the car and grabs her bags while instructing her on where to go and when her flight should leave.

"I took the liberty of gettin' you a ticket, so all you really need to do is wait to get on your flight. Oh and here." Dirk takes out his wallet and hands her $200.00.

"Dirk! I can't take this! It's your money from the gig!"

Dirk chuckles again and ruffles her hair, "Harley, I'm the best DJ in all of Texas, $200.00 is not even close to how much I earn in one night."

"Still...you've already done so much for me..."

Dirk tilts her chin up towards him and looks into her eyes, "Just have a happy life, that's all you need to do for me and Dave.

Jade turns red and grabs hold of his hand, "Y'know at this angle y..you kinda look like Dave.."

Dirk takes off his glasses, revealing his now wide eyes, "I..I'm gonna have to burn my face now."

Jade laughs and hugs him tightly, "Thanks Dirk. Take care of yourself and please take care of Dave for me. I'll try calling once I land and...try not to order fast food everyday."

"No can do Harley! I think I'll get me some Papa John's when I get back to Houston."

"It's 4:00 in the morning Silly!"

"They have to open for me. I'm Dirk Fuckin' Strider." With a quick hug and kiss on the head, Dirk walks back to the car and heads home.

Jade watches as the car disappears into the distance. _Goodbye._ Taking her bags, she heads in the direction of her terminal.

Back in Houston, Dave Strider sits alone in his dark living room, gazing at the city of Houston through his large window, thousands of thoughts racing through his mind. _Did Jade make it to her flight? Is she crying or is she finally happy to be away from me? What if she's suicidal?! Or worse...what if she's at the airport right now and she's flirting with another guy?...HELL NO!_ Dave shakes his head and grabs his eighth bottle of apple juice, gulping it down as fast as he possible can. "How could she just leave me like that? Oh right. Because my dumb ass called her a bitch! Jesus, why do women have to be so damn complicated?" He takes of his shades, curls up in a ball on the couch, and slowly begins to drift to sleep.

_"Where the hell am I? Am I in Narnia or some shit like that?" Fuck yeah. Dave walks around, looking in all directions, until he spots a crouched figure five feet away from him, shaking uncontrollably. "Should I or should I not? I should." Dave walks over to the future and pokes its shoulder, "'Sup. The names Dave Strider and you're in my dream. Get out." Dave hears tiny whimpers coming from the figure and notices that it has long black hair. "J..Jade is that you?"_

_"Why did you have to desert me life that Dave? Was I not good enough for you? I thought you said we would be together forever..."_

_Dave glares and crosses his arms over his chest, "Hey! I'm not the one who wanted to break up, it was all you Harley! Remember?"_

_"You deserted me Dave Strider." Jade slowly stands up and remains still for a couple of seconds before she turns around and plunges one of Dave's katanas directly where his heart is. _

_"J...JADE!"_

_Jade gives him a cruel smile and twists the blade even deeper into his chest, "If I can't have you then no one can..."_

_Dave grips the blade tightly and tries to pull it out but the last thing he sees is his own blood on the ground before everything fades into darkness._

"HARLEY!" Dave wakes up in a cold sweat and clutches at his chest, looking around the living room, to see if she's anywhere to be found. What the hell was that dream? Why would Jade kill me? I mean it's still a dream but shit! Definitely no more apple juice before bedtime! Dave takes off his shirt and walks out to the balcony, where he gazes at the city below him. "Maybe that dream was trying to tell me something...I've gotta let go of Harley. There's plenty of other chicks I can date right? Yeah and school's starting in a week so that'll take my mind off of her. I'm Dave Strider, hottest dude in all the universe; I can get any chick I want! Starting today, I'm single and ready to fuck bitches."

"So my lil' man thinks he's a pimp now?"

Dave jumps and turns around quickly to see Dirk leaning against the doorway with a cigarette in his mouth, "I dropped her off at the airport so she should be boarding within a couple of hours."

"Why should I care if she's at the airport or not? She's just a girl who toyed with my feelings!"

"Oh yeah dude, I can tell she hates your guts. Being concerned about your well being is a big sign that she just toyed with your feelings."

"Do I hear sarcasm?"

"Is this sarcasm? I thought this was just how I normally talked?"

"Yeah..you're being sarcastic Bro."

Dirk rolls his eyes and walks over to Dave, throwing his cigarette over the balcony, "She broke up with you because she believed you deserved someone better, not because she's some bitchy girl who takes pleasure in breaking guy's hearts. During the whole car ride, she was worrying about you not about how she's going to survive on the island lil' man!

Dave manages to keep his poker face the whole time Dirk is talking, but deep down he wishes he could go to the airport and bring Jade back to the penthouse so they could get back together and live their lives happily. Hadn't he explained that he could wait for her no matter how many years they were apart? And had he not offered her that she could stay with them instead of going back to the island? He knew what he had to do. "Bro do you have Jade's number?"

Back at the airport, Jade prepares to board the plane. "Got my ticket, my bags are being loaded on the plane, and i'll be in the air in 10 minutes." As soon at the attendants check her ticket and allow her to go on board, Jade grabs her ipod and cellphone, putting them both on airplane mode. As she watches the people go their seats, she can't help but wish that Dave and Dirk would suddenly show up, take her off the plane, and bring her back to the penthouse but after everyone had boarded and the announcements began, Jade had lost all hope. She decides that this is the perfect time to watch a movie and just doze off.

_"Sup Harley." _

_Jade quickly opens her eyes and finds herself back at the penthouse. "D..Dave? DAVE I'M HERE! Where are you?!" Soon she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. "Hey cutie pie."_

_Jade smiles widely and tackles Dave to the floor, covering his face in kisses. "I wanna stay with you Dave! Forever and ever!" Jade breaks free from his grasp to look up at his face but instead of Dave, she now sees Jake."_

_"'Ello my luv. Did ya miss me?"_

_"Jake! Where did Dave go?!"_

_Jake rubs the back of his sheepishly and gives her a warm smile, "Sorry I had to step in and kick 'im out of your dream bubble. You look gorgeous as always!"_

_Jade smiles widely, tears falling uncontrollably, as she tackles Jake into a hug and holds onto him tightly, "I miss you Jakey! Please tell me that you're back home at the island! You're here so that must mean you're alive!"_

_Jake laughs and presses his forehead against hers, "Jade you silly girl, this is a dream remember? Unfortunately I really did pass away...but it was for a worthy cause! You see me and Bec were in the deepest part of the island, a part of the island that I'd never take you in, looking for animals to hunt and new berry plants to add to your garden; and well let's just say that I was rather foolish and accidentally consumed pokeberries and umm well that's how I died." He gives her another smile and hits his head, "I wasn't the brightest lad that day."_

_"You dumbnut! Didn't I warn you not to take a chance with berries you've never seen before? I even made you a book telling you to beware of certain berries!"_

_"Ha ha bollocks Jade. Just pure bollocks. Like I said, I'm entirely to blame. Now getting off that nonsensical subject, do tell me about you and young Mr. Strider. Dirk told me that Dave is officially courting you, is he not?"_

_Jade frowns and looks away, "We...actually had a nasty fight and I broke up with him so no Jake, we're not in a courting relationship anymore."_

_"What?! Oh confound it all Jade, you had better have a good reason for ending your relationship with David! Do tell me why."_

_Jade sighs and fiddles with her skirt, "Well...you know how I'm headed back to the island and I'm all by myself now? I didn't think Dave could handle another 5 years of not seeing each other so I decided to call it quits so he could find someone better; someone he can see regularly and get lots of physical contact from. I was just thinking about what's best for him but since then I really regret it! I just didn't wanna be selfish Jakey."_

_Jake smiles and pulls Jade close to his chest so that she can lay her head on it, "I understand your decision completely sweetheart but you are aware that it's okay to be selfish once in awhile right? If you're letting David go just because of his happiness yet you're not happy, that is absolutely foolish! And I'm sure David didn't want to leave you, am I correct?"_

_Jade pouts, "Yeah..."_

_"See! Why would you wreck a relationship that, in my opinion, is so strong and beautiful just because of rubbish thoughts that go through your head? Thoughts that are just a figment of your fear and imagination and probably won't come true anyways. I advise that you give the young man a telephone as soon as you get home, tell him how you truly feel, and try to get back together!_

_"Jake...what if he doesn't want to get back together?"_

_"Well, he lost an opportunity with a bright, beautiful, funny, and courageous young woman. There's nothing wrong with trying Jade; if he rejects you, then he's a complete dimwit. He'll regret it later in life; but Jade think of your own happiness got it? I don't want you to die miserable and alone just 'cause you're worried about others."_

_Jade smiles and hugs Jake tightly, "I miss you Jakey. Can't you stay with me all the time?"_

_Jake smiles and kisses her cheek, "Sorry luv but the big man up there needs me too and...I must pay a visit to good ol' Dirk don't you think?"_

_"Oh yeah! I forgot about Dirk! Jake...he thinks you're going to screw him with your ghost dick."_

_"Oh bloody hell! That has to be the most absolute nonsensical notion I've ever heard! Perhaps I should haunt him in his dreams tonight...Well luv Jakey must go now!"_

_Jade tightens her grip on Jake, "I..I love you Jakey. Invade my dreams more often okay?"_

_Jade smiles and plants another kiss on her cheek, "I love you too. Remember I'm always with you Jade, inside your heart..." _

Jade wakes up startled and right on time; the captain had already announced that the plane had landed safely and within a few minutes, everyone would be able to get off and collect their items. Jade looks out her window and up at the beautiful, clear sky. "Have fun up there Jake." Grabbing her handbag, Jade stands up and follows the others to the exit platform. After collecting her bags and heading towards the exit, she notices a familiar white figure, sitting near the drop off area. "BEC! Come here boy!" Bec, the true definition of man's best friend, comes bounding towards Jade, ready to tackle her and plant her face with sloppy licks. Jade laughs and hugs Bec tightly, "Hey cutie pie! Did you miss me? I bet you did! Do you mind helping me with my bags." With a loud park and a lick on the cheek, Bec grabs one of Jade's small bags with his mouth and wags his tail happily. Jade smiles and grabs her own bags before the two set off in the direction of their home. _Good dog, best friend._

_**LONG CHAPTER! I'm so tired and I still have to study for finals! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Expect new characters to be introduced in future chapters. Reviews, Suggestions, Comments, anything is greatly appreciated! Once again thank you for reading Love Never Dies. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**_

**_W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE_**


	12. New Friend?

_**UPDATEUPDATEUPDATE! Seriously Homestuck updated this week and I finally updated after two weeks! So cheers to me and Hussie for not being lazy asses, despite our busy schedules. Once again I don't own any characters related to Homestuck, I just own Max :) Enjoy!**_

Back in Houston, Dave Strider sits in front of the fan, trying to cool himself from the hot and humid heat. "Dirk! Can we please go chill at the mall or something?! I feel like a fuckin' popsicle! It's so hot that I came up with this little rap:  
Yo  
The sun is blazin'  
my raps are pumpin'  
I wanna get outta the house  
I feel like meltin'  
like a popsicle stickin'  
shit that 's not a word  
Fuck it!"

Dirk throws his dirty tank top at Dave and grabs the car keys, "Okay Eminem, calm your tits and that was the worst rap i've ever heard! We gotta take Max out, the poor little guy has been cooped up in here for so long and i think he's starting to have mirages or some shit like tht cuz he kept jumpin' and running around the room for five minutes straight."

Dave shakes his head and whistles loudly, "C'mon Max, we're goin' downtown to cool off."

Max walks out with a little cap on his head, mini shades, and a gold chain collar around his little neck. "Dirk...isn't this Lil' Cal's stuff?"

"Dude...would I seriously just strip Lil' Cal of his awesome attire for some mutt?"

"True...but still. Do you just carry extra mini shades, a hat, and a gold collar?"

"Are you seriously asking me these questions? My room is filled with robots and smuppets that need to be decked out in the finest attire, provided by the cool Strider himself. Of course I have extra accessories for my babies! And besides the dog is a Strider ain't he? He needs to have the look of one!"

Dave sighs and hooks the leash to Max's collar before the two of them walk outside and into the parking lot, waiting for Dirk to open the car doors. Dave had to admit, Max was an adorable lil' shit. Just watching him chase his tail or pawing at his leg made Dave smirk, "Max you're gonna get all the bitches. Literally." Max stares at Dave and tilts his head to the side, causing the cool doggy shades to fall off. "Whoa you just broke the number one Strider rule: NEVER let your shades leave your face unless you're taking a bath or going to sleep...or when you're with the girl you TRULY love." At that moment, Dave's mind wanders back to Jade. He sighs and picks up Max, bringing him close to his face, "Why can't I forget her? I always tell myself that I'm over her but it seems that every little thing brings me back to thinking about her...do you think I'm going crazy? Nah, we Striders aren't in any way crazy...except in bed." Max barks and wags his tail happily as he licks Dave's nose and rubs his head against Dave's chest.

"So you said we're headin' Downtown?"

"About time...I swear Bro, sometimes I think you're a girl."

"Speak for yourself princess. At least I wasn't mistaken for a girl on numerous occasions. Do you remember the time a little girl walked up to you and asked if you were Tinker-"

Dave quickly places his hand over Dirk's mouth and glares at him, "I told you we NEVER speak of that incident."

Dirk smirks and unlocks the car doors, "You really are Tinkerbell, you and your fiery hot temper! Aww man I crack myself up...well seeing as we have to bring Max, we might as well go to one of the outdoor malls."

"I don't think there's any outdoor malls out here Bro...the Galleria allows dogs so I think that'll work out just fine."

"Cool...so how have you been holdin' up since the little breakup with Harley?"

Dave sighs and shoves his earphones into his ears, "I don't wanna talk about it okay? I know it's gonna take some time to get over her but I mean, there are plenty of bitches in the sea right?"

Dirk nods and starts the car, exiting out of the dark garage and into the blinding light that was the sun, "At least keep in contact with her y'know? The two of you could at least remain friends."

"Bro! I used your phone remember? I called her 15 text messages, called her 10 times, and left 5 voicemails. Isn't it obvious that I want to at least remain in contact with her?"

Dirk rolls his eyes and stares at Dave through the rearview mirror, "Did you ever think that maybe she was on the plane and that's why she couldn't answer your calls or your texts? Harley isn't the type to ignore anything from YOU."

Dave pulls Max onto his lap and plays with his floppy ears, "And what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"...Do I really have to keep repeating myself over and over again? It's starting to get annoying man. Are you completely oblivious to the fact that she still loved you when she got on that plane that night?"

Dave brushes a strand of hair away from his face and frowns, "Lies. All lies. I just can't wait for school to start next week so I can get my mind completely off her. And who knows? Maybe i'll get a real girlfriend this year."

"There are times when I wanna slap the shit outta you. Was Jade not a REAL girlfriend to you?"

"Bro, you know what I mean! It's just when I mean real, it's not cuz of the whole long distance shit; I meant, a girl that will actually return my feelings and show me how much she treasures my presence."

"And Harley didn't do any of this?"

"Good, we're finally at the mall. Let's play the silent game except we won't really remain silent, we just won't mention a certain gal for the rest of the day, even better our existence! Whoever mentions Harley is the slave of the day. So that means, the winner gets to do whatever the hell he wants, no matter how weird or how demanding it is, got it? The game begins now."

"Sure. Now let me just find a spot...found one." Dirk quickly parks the car as Dave grabs Max's leash and picks him up. "You're in this game too lil' dude, no barks about Harley got it?" Max tilts his head in response and wags his tail slowly."

"Did you just say HARLEY?"

"What? No! I was explaining to the dog-"

"You said Harley Dave...you lose and Max doesn't count cuz it's not like he's some magical dog from outer space who can just talk. So I'm king for the day and you have to follow my every little command."

"Bro! You know that I didn't mean jackshit when I explained the Harley game to Max!"

"Oh you're just rubbing in the fact that you lost to me aren't you? Earth to Dave, you just said it again dumbass."

Dave grinds his teeth together and flicks a strand of hair away from his face, "Where to your majesty?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, how rude, you're addressing me informally. You shall address me as 'Dirk, son of Strider,' the all worthy, all handsome, and awesomest brother in all the universe."

"Fuck that! I'm not saying that extremely obnoxious long title."

"Dave...you are the peasant today, now address me by my given name or we'll go back to that hell house, also known as our home."

"Where to Dirk, son of Strider, the all worthy...all handsome...and awesomest brother in the universe?"

"You left out all."

"..."

"Say it Dave."

"...in ALLLLLL the universe. Where to?"

"Victoria's Secret Dave, this hot mess needs a new pair of women's underwear."

"What the actual fuck?!"

"Heh heh. Don't worry we'll get you a pair."

"Oh my god Bro...I swear to God..."

Dave had to admit, he knew Dirk was into some pretty weird and kinky shit but...women's panties? Really? "I mean it's somewhat understandable for ironic purposes but still. I mean...women's lingerie. The lacy, frilly shit that most girls only wear on special occasions. Yeah, I'm never gonna get a girlfriend after this..."

"Alright lil' man, all you all right taking care of Max while I look around?"

"Yeah...I guess. Just don't take too long okay? At least let us keep the little dignity that we have left."

"What the hell are you talking about? Take in the pride of wearing women's underwear. Me and Jake...Jake..." Dirk shakes his head and ruffles his hair, "we did shit like that all the time. Best thing ever. So look around." Soon all Dave sees is Dirk disappearing among the crowd of teenage girls.

"Oh jegus..."

Dave readjusts his shades and takes in a deep breath, still in poker face mode, as he walks and tries to avoid the stares and giggles of various girls.

"What's a guy like him doing in here? Is he some sort of pervert?"

"I don't know but he's really hot..."

"I wonder if he's buying stuff for his girlfriend?"

"Look at that adorable little dog!"

Dave feels sweat dripping down the back of his neck as he sets Max down on the floor and slowly picks up a red pair of lacy women's underwear. "Mother of God..."

"Ummm excuse me, could you hand me another one of those?"

Dave turns around to see a beautiful girl with thick, brown waist-length hair, staring at the pair in his hand. "Sorry to disappoint you but these are the last."

"Oh, I see. Well I'll just take them off your hands!"

"Whoa Sweet Cheeks, who said I wasn't going to get them?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"...Not exactly. No."

"Then you have no reason to buy them. It's my payday and I really just wanna treat myself."

Dave remains poker faced but deep down he wants nothing more than to give this girl a puzzled-type look, "You treat yourself to one of these things? Why not save up for video games or better yet, the Xbox One?"

"You're kidding right? It's all about the Playstation 4. Now give me the underwear."

"Whoa whoa, calm yourself. Are you saying you know about video game systems?"

The girl pulls a strand of hair away from her face and frowns, "Y'know I really don't have time for this. I'm on break right now and I don't need some pretty boy messing with me, so if you're gonna get those, you chose a good pair." She turns around and begins heading towards the exit.

Dave finds himself running to stop her and he found this extremely weird. Dave Strider, chasing after a girl? No, no, it's the other way around. But there was something about this girl that...attracted him to her. Was it her feistiness? Her hard to get attitude? That long brown hair? Maybe it was her deep crimson eyes? Whatever it was, this caused him to behave in a way that was completely odd. Once he finally catches up to her and stands in front of her, he notices how beautiful this girl's features really were. She must have been some sort of asian because her eyes weren't exactly wide or too slanted, her face was free from any blemishes, and her eyes...they were a darker shade than his but beautiful nonetheless. "Look...I'm sorry it's just that...you seem like a pretty cool chick. Knowing about video games and havin' good taste in women's underwear. I mean...look here's the underwear."

The girl stares at the blonde boy for a long time before she takes the underwear and gives him a small but warm smile. "Thanks. You're pretty cool yourself y'know?" She looks down and notices a very happy Max, pawing at her skirt. "Hey there cutie." She strokes the area under Max's chin and smiles as the dog rolls onto his back and offers her a chance at giving him a belly rub.

"What do you know? Max is a total chick magnet?"

"Did you say something?"

"What? No. So, um, do you come around here often?" Did he really just stutter?

The girl smiles and tosses her hair over her shoulder, "I worked at the jamba juice in this mall so I guess you could say that I do come here often. If you're referring to Victoria's Secret...I only come here occasionally."

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"Isn't that a bit too personal? I mean we just met and even if I did have one, I wouldn't tell you."

"So you don't?"

The girl pouts at Dave and crosses her arms over her chest, "Look you, I don't know who you think you are, coming over here and deciding to invade my personal life. Ever heard of introductions at least?"

Dave forms a smirk at the corner of his mouth and puts out his hand, "Strider. Dave Strider, coolest guy in all of Texas and upcoming rapper."

The girl glares at his hand as if it's something severely infected and moves it away. "Aradia Megido. Pleasure to meet you Dave. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going."

Dave grabs her hand and takes a pen from his pocket before he quickly writes down his number on her palm. "Maybe we can chill sometime?"

Aradia stares at her hand and gives him a fake smile, "Oh yes, we'll definitely see eachother soon."

"...Do I sense sarcasm in that statement?"

Just as Aradia is about to answer, the room is filled with whistles and cheers, causing the two to look around and try to spot the person causing the attention.

"Hey Dave, what do ya think of these things?" Dirk Strider, in all his glory, walks over to Dave clad in nothing but a pair of pink, lacy women's panties.

"BRO! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" No no, he had to keep his cool, especially in front of Aradia. Within seconds, his poker face returns, "They seem like a...pretty cool pair, they really accentuate the...size of your balls. Yeah."

Dirk flashes him a smirk and turns to Aradia, "Is this your new gal pal?"

"No, she's just some girl I met today, that's all."

Dirk looks at the underwear in Aradia's hand and nods, "I like your taste in underwear. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go change back into my normal clothes."

What Dave didn't fully realize is that the underwear Dirk tried on was not ordinary women's underwear, it was _a G-string_. "Oh my god Bro..." Dave turns back and sees Aradia on the floor, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Holy shit! Bro's underwear scarred her to the point of giving her a seizure! Aradia you okay?"

Aradia finally lifts up her face to reveal her now red face caused by her fit of laughter. "Oh..my...Gog..." She lets out another laugh, a laugh that could be described as something from heaven, as she slowly tries to get up. "I..I'm sorry I don't usually laugh like this but your brother...Hehehehehehee!"

Dave stares at the strange girl and lets out a tiny smile, "Yeah, that's Dirk for ya. My crazy older bro."

"Hehehee. Are all Striders like this or is it just you two?"

Dave smirks and crosses his arms over his chest, "Just us two. What's wrong Megido? Can't handle the Strider appeal?"

Aradia rolls her eyes and looks at her watch, "Okay...now I've gotta go. She quickly collects her bag and underwear before petting Max one more time. "So I take it we'll probably see each other again?"

Dave shrugs and leans against the wall, "That's entirely up to you. But if you're asking for my opinion, I'd like to. You're a cool gal, I'm a cool guy. We'll get along great. Besides, I need a cool girlfriend."

"...Isn't that going a bit fast Strider?"

"I meant a friend who happens to be a chick."

Aradia smiles and shakes her head, "I've got a better idea, I don't have a cell phone but I do have a pesterchum. Do you have one?"

"Yeah."

"Good then we can exchange that instead of numbers. She quickly grabs her notepad, ripping a paper for herself and then a paper for Dave. "Just write your name down and I'll be sure to add you when I get home."

Dave quickly scribbles down his pesterchum and fold the paper in half, slipping it into her bag."If you're into rap battles and rave parties, we could go to my brother's club this weekend."

Aradia folds the note in half and slips it into his pants pocket, "Why don't we just stick to talking for now? I'll talk to you sometime okay?"

"Cool."

Aradia sticks out her hand and Dave gives it a warm shake, both exchanging friendly looks at each other.

"Bye Strider. Bye Max."

"See ya Megido."

Dave watches as the girl quickly pays for her items and leaves his sight completely. "..Did you like her Max?" Max spins in a circle twice and sticks out his tongue, giving Dave the appearance of him smiling. "I'll take that as a yes."

Dirk quickly walks over to Dave and takes out a pair of panties for him. "So no more boxers in our house got it?"

"Do you seriously expect me to go along with one of your sick, ironic fetishes?"

"Remember you have to do whatever I say."

"...Fine."

"Hey where did that nice gal pal of yours go?"

"Back to her job. And yeah, I guess she is sorta my gal pal. But she's not girlfriend status. She's just a cool chick that shares the same interests as I do."

"Whatever you say. C'mon, I heard Gamestop is giving away some games for half off."

"Sweet." As they walk to the game store, Dave quickly reaches into his pocket and takes out the neatly folded paper, "apocalypseArisen huh? Sounds pretty goth but cool. Aradia Megido..." Dave smiles at the thought of his new friend and proceeds to walk into the game store, Max in hand. "Maybe she could be the one..."

**_1000 APOLOGIES FOR UPLOADING SO LATE! After graduation last week, I was practically lazy and working on the story was not on my mind. And as of now, I am packing up all my stuff because I will be moving to Arizona next week! WHOO! So I will try my best to upload as much as I can before my internet is taken down on Tuesday. Just some info: this is STILL a DaveJade fanfic. Of course, most breakups result in the individual finding someone new, but in the case of Dave and Jade, this is just a temporary thing and they're not exactly gonna be in love (like how they were with each other) with their new girlfriend or boyfriend; they just need closure and love right now after their nasty breakup so that's why me and fedoraNinja decided to change it up a little. Dave and Jade will still have conversations and be featured in future chapters (obviously) so it's not completely DaveAradia or Jade*BLEEP*. I appreciate all your reviews, ratings, anything! Tomorrow I will feature Jade's new interest. Thank you again for reading Love Never Dies!_**

**_W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE_**


	13. Cheers to a New Start

**_CHAPTER TWELVE! HERE IT IS FOLKS! JADE'S NEW INTEREST IS REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER! Once again, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own any of these awesome characters. They all belong to Andrew Hussie. Enjoy! :)_**

"Bec, are you sure this is the way you came from?" Jade looks around and notices that this was the 5th time they had crossed this path. Her trusty companion, Bec, lowers his head in shame and licks her hand apologetically. Jade smiles and hugs her best friend tightly while stroking his ears, "It's okay boy, we'll just go back to the airport and ask one of those nice airport people." Jade and Bec make their way back to the airport, enjoying the feeling of the sun "kissing" their faces while the cool tropical air blows in every direction; this was definitely home to Jade. Fifteen minutes later, Jade is finally back in the drop off area of the airport, "Okay Bec, now let's just try to get someone so we can ask how we can get out of this crazy place." Bec barks in response and begins nudging random people so they can go to Jade. After a few attempts, Bec finally manages to get someone."

"N...Nice doggy! Whoa slow down! Please don't hurt me."

Jade turns around to see that Bec had managed to catch the attention of a boy close to her age; a boy who looked young in appearance and almost wild...but sweet at the same time. If Jade had not been staring at his face the whole time, she would not have noticed that this boy was in a wheelchair. "Oh hi! Umm I just need to ask a quick question if you don't mind?"

"N..No not at all pretty gi- ummm...what do you need to ask?"

Jade smiles and bends down to his level so that they're now eye to eye, "Do you know how to get to the main road. You see I live on an island by myself and well I need to know the path that leads me home or else well..i'll be homeless. So do you know?"

The young boy smiles and tries to stand up from his wheelchair but he ends up tripping over one of his foot pedals and lands right on top of Jade. "I..I'm sorry! I really am a klutz and I swear I do this to every one of my friends...well I would if I had any but I'm really sorry!

Jade smiles and crawls out from under him before she puts out her hands towards him, "No harm done. Are you okay?"

Tavros smiles sheepishly and takes a firm grasp of her hand, while he slowly stands up and leans against her shoulder, "Do you see the row of palm trees over there? Well just go straight, make a left, go up the trail, and make right, then another left, and you should get to the main road."

Jade smiles widely and pulls him into a big hug, causing the young boy to turn a bright shade of red from embarrassment and because all the air in his lungs have escaped, leaving him completely breathless. "Thank you so much! Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze you too hard! Here, let me help you back into your wheelchair."

The boy gives Jade a smile of appreciation and holds onto her hands tightly as he positions himself back into his transportable chair. "Hey, thanks! No one's ever treated me this nice, you're really sweet you know that?"

Jade gives him another smile and doesn't realize that they're still holding hands, "I can't imagine anyone being mean to you. I mean, you're really sweet and helpful and cute-oh well I mean... ummm did that come out awkward?"

The boy turns bright red and shakes his head slowly, still taking in the complement just given to him, "No one's ever called me cute before and don't worry, if you think you're awkward, I'm ten times that!"

Jade giggles and closes her eyes as she takes in the cool breeze once more, "You know...this is the first time I've felt at peace since my brother died and my boyfriend broke up with me...I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. One moment, I'm crying my eyes out like a baby and another moment, I'm happy as can be...is it normal? Is it possible to be happy and sad at the same time? I wish he was here...he'd know how to cheer me up.." Jade's tears prick at the corner of her eyes but she quickly takes in a deep breath and laughs again, "I'm sorry, I don't even know you and here I am pouring out all my feelings. Thanks for answering my question and for listening to my problems...what's your name?"

Tavros smiles and extends his hand, "Tavros. Tavros Nitram Miss. And don't worry, I'm all ears! Well...I only have two but you know what I mean!"

Jade smiles and shakes his hand firmly, "I'm Jade Harley, it's nice to meet you Tavros. But really, I'm sorry I poured out my problems onto you, I really didn't mean it. It's just, I feel so alone right now and it'd be nice if one person could just hear me out y'know?"

Tavros nods and wheels to her side, "I know what you mean. I've always been alone myself so I know how it feels to feel alone; that's why when people need a person who can listen to their problems, I always offer to listen, just so they don't feel alone in the world like I do."

Jade stares at the boy in amazement and finds herself smiling slowly, "You really are a sweetie Tavros. I wish there were more people like you in the world."

"Aww I don't know about that, but thanks for that anyway. Now ummm you mention that some guy broke up with you, who in the world would make the mistake of doing that?"

"Well I guess it is my fault because I did push him away, but it's not because I didn't love him! I just wanted to him to be happy and live a life that I could never give him. I live here and he lives in Texas, we were in a long distance relationship until his brother flew me out to see him and well, now I'm single because I was a big dummy." Jade hits her head playfully and laughs.

Tavros gives her a puzzled look, "I don't think you're a dummy. It's understandable. You just wanted what's best for him and he just didn't see it that way. Well it's his loss, I guess."

Jade smiles and grabs Tavros' hand, placing it on top of hers, "You know, I just met you and I feel like we're already close friends. Are you sure we haven't met before or maybe you were a childhood friend...no that's not possible, it's just been me and Jake since I was in diapers."

Tavros smiles, "Is this Jake guy another one of your ex boyfriends?"

"Wha? No! Jake is..err was my brother. He died while I was in Texas so I'm all alone now. I actually came back to claim his body and pack up my things and move to civilization but I don't know if I can. I mean, the island's the only place I've ever known and for me to just move into a place where I'm surrounded by people just seems...not home. Not me. I'm scared that I'll never be able to adapt to my new surroundings."

Tavros smiles and turns to her, "You said you're moving out of the island right? Are you thinking about maybe moving to Hawaii?"

"Umm yes! Actually, that was the place I was considering because that's probably the place that feels closest to home. Do you live there Tavros?"

"Haha yeah. I just moved down here from Washington and well I missed the sun. As you can see, I really need the sun."

Jade looks at the boy's arms and notices that they are indeed abnormally white, with a grayish tint to it. Was it normal for people in Washington to be so white that they they eventually turn grey? This is why Jade was scared to move into a different area. "Gosh, you really are pale. But yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be moving to Hawaii and besides that's where I need to claim my brother."

"I c..can accompany you if you want?"

"Aww that's sweet of you Tavros but don't you have a family you need to go to? I mean I've kept you long enough."

"Jade, I'm alone remember? I have no family, as far as i know...unless you count the Sisters, are they family?"

"You have sisters? That is family! You're biologically related to them!'

"Erm not that type of sister. Ever heard of nuns?"

"A nun? Umm are they one of those round ladies that come with tinier ladies that people collect and place on top of their fireplaces?"

"Jade...I think those are russian nesting dolls. Nuns are like..." Tavros takes off his sweater and drapes it over his head while he puts both of his hands together and looks up at the sky, "these type of women."

"Oh! So they're basically female monks!"

"Heheh sure let's go with that! But yeah, I left the orphanage two years ago and I've been on my own since."

"Isn't it a bit troubling, I don't mean to be rude, with your wheelchair?"

"Oh, well it does get troubling sometimes, especially during the rainy season but I manage and I have this nice house near the beach in Hawaii so I'm living comfortably."

"Wow! A house near the ocean? Sounds just like home. Maybe I can look into that...umm Tavros if Hawaii is your home, then why did you get off the plane?"

"This is a rest stop Silly and i've got a 4 hour wait time so I usually just get ice cream or something while I wait to board again. Do you wanna get ice cream with me?"

"I don't know...I mean I've still gotta go home and pack so..."

"Aww c'mon Jade, you must be starving and no one ever turns down at least a scoop of pineapple flavored ice cream."

"That's my favorite flavor!" Jade whistles to a sleeping Bec in the corner and takes out her wallet, "A scoop wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Wow! This is the best ice cream I've ever tasted!"

Tavros laughs at the girl's bubbly personality and takes a bite out of his own ice cream, "I've never seen someone get excited over ice cream before."

"Are you kidding?! Ice cream is a gift from the gods!" She hungrily scoops more into her mouth and swallowz hard before she holds her head and lets out a low groan, "Uggggh and who can forget about brainfreeze right? Here Bec." She gives the remaining cup to her loyal dog and smiles as she sees him devour everything in one lick. "Good dog, best friend!" She wraps her arms around Bec's neck and plants a kiss on his head.

"Most of the dogs i've come across either wanted to bite me or take one of my wheels but your dog is alright. D..Do you mind if I pet him?"

"Go ahead!"

Tavors extends his hand towards Bec, shaking nervously as he inches closer to the large dog's head, "N..Nice doggy." Bec lets out a loud bark in response before he jumps on Tavros and plants a slobbery lick on Tavros' cheek. "Uhhhhh..."

"Bec, bad dog!" Jade grabs Bec and brings him back to his side where she pats him on the nose, "Don't tackle people like that, it's rude." Bec yawns in response and lays at his master's feet before going back to sleep again. "I'm sorry Tavros, he's usually not that friendly around strangers."

"No Jade heheh it's okay really. Ummm Jade? Well I was wondering...uh..if you don't have a ride to get back to your island, do you want me to come along?"

"It's okay Tavros! I've got Bec with me and i'll be super busy once I get back but if you can be on your toes the whole time, I don't really see the harm in coming with me.

"Uhhhh..."

"Oh! I'm sorry Tavros! I didn't mean it like that! It's just- oh God I really am a big idiot sometimes."

Tavros laughs and smiles at Jade, "No you're not and I'd love to come with you to your mysterious island. I won't be any trouble and besides, I think I could help with a thing or two."

"Well okay then! Let's go!"

"Right behind ya!"

Since leaving the airport, Tavros and Jade has not shut up for a minute. They engaged in all types of conversations: serious, funny, sad, happy, really anything that popped into their mind and deep down, both of them felt at ease at the moment. It wasn't until today that they realized that friendship is indeed a beautiful thing.

"...And that's how I ended up in a wheelchair."

"Gosh. Your friend doesn't seem like a very good friend at all. I'm surprised you even managed to survive after that fall."

"Eh, it's alright. I bet Rufio's spirit was with me the whole time and he saved me from my death."

"Rufio? Is he your angel?"

"Sorta, I guess. He's more of a figment of my imagination persay but yeah I guess you could call him a guardian angel."

Jade smiles at the thought and looks ahead of them, "Hey we made it!"

"So you're an hour and a half away from the airport."

"That's really strange cuz when Jake drives me here, it usually takes 2 hours minimum. Then again, he always did manage to get us lost...but that's besides the point! C'mon!"

Tavros watches as Jade moves her feet around, searching for a certain spot, and when she finally finds it, she removes all the leaves and reveals a large metal pad.

"Jade, w..what is that?"

"It's a teleporter Silly! This is how we get to my home."

"Uhhh...d..do you think I can fit on it?"

"Yes! If we can fit a whole car on this thing, I don't think you'll have trouble with your wheelchair." She giggles and whistles to Bec, who comes bounding over like a big horse.

Tavros slowly wheels onto the pad and looks around, "Okay, I'm still alive."

Jade giggles and places her hands on Tavros' shoulder, "Three...two...one..."

ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Jade opens her eyes and smiles widely, "We made it! And all in one piece!"

Tavros opens his eyes slowly and marvels at his surroundings. Lush, green trees all over the place; a waterfall; a frog pond; and was that a treehouse?! "J..Jade are we in Neverland?"

"No Silly! We're on my island remember?"

Tavros smiles widely and wheels his way along the path, still looking left and right at the beautiful environment surrounding them, "It's like a dream Jade...are you sure you wanna leave this place?"

Jade places her hand on one of the frog statues and smiles sadly, "I don't want to but this place is now corrupted with bad memories...It's not the same without Jake."

Tavros nods and follows her into the house where he drool this time upon entering her abode. "D..Does Tony Stark live here?"

"No...but I have an Iron Man replica costume somewhere in my closet."

"W..Whoa...you're pretty and a comic book nerd...can I date you?"

Jade laughs and hits Tavros' shoulder lightly as she begins gathering all her important things. "If we want to get you back to the airport on time, we'll just grab all the important stuff and head back. I mean, I guess I could always come back and collect more stuff later."

Tavros nods and moves to the living room area where his eyes grow large with fright, "J..Jade w..why is there a stuffed man in the middle of the fireplace?"

"Hmmm? Oh that's just grandpa! It was Jake's idea to stuff him. I miss him so much right now."

Tavros smiles and rolls over to the creepy stuffed man, "Ummm hello Sir, I'm Tavros Nitram and-AUUUGH! JADE GET HIM OFF ME!"

"Oh my gosh! Grandpa!" Jade quickly rushes to Tavros' side and puts the stuffed man back in his place before turning back to Tavros, "Are you okay?!"

"Hehehehehe...I'm fine just a little scared. Sorry Jade...I told you I wouldn't be a nuisance but here I am messing everything up. Maybe I should just leave you in peace."

"No Tavros, don't go! Why don't I take you to the kitchen and make you a nice cup of tea?"

"Tea sounds lovely...thank you Jade."

Jade smiles and wheels him into the luxurious, bright kitchen, searching all the cabinets for the special tea that John's grandma had prepared for her last Christmas. "Geez, you'd think I'd know where he keeps all the food."

Tavros smiles and looks around, "Wow she really has the good life, but she's so simple and down to earth." His eyes trail to the corner where the house phone flashes a bright red light, indicating a message. "Jade I think someone tried calling you."

"Oh wow, what do you know?" Jade quickly turns on the stove and warms the kettle before she makes her way to the phone and presses the answering machine button.

_You have one unheard message. First unheard message:_

_"Hey Jade. It's Dave. I just wanted to check to see if you made it back on the island safely but obviously you're not home right now so this phone call is pretty pointless. Bro and I want to attend Jake's funeral so if you could give us the details, we'd be flipping the fuck out of pure joy; yeah we're actually gonna come down and visit you, believe it or not, but you probably hate my guts so I guess we'll just avoid each other the whole time we're there. I mean, after all we'll just do it for Jake right? Anyways check your damn cell because I left you a bunch of messages and I really just wanna keep in contact with you. Later Harles."_

_End of messages._

"Oooh! That is so typical of him! Keeping the cool guy persona after he knows he hurt me. What a meanie!"

"Was that your ex?"

"Yeah...I really don't wanna talk about him right now."

Tavros nods and wheels over to Jade, "Is he really gonna come down to see you after he knows he broke your heart?"

"According to him, he's just coming down for Jake, so I guess that's okay...we'll probably be avoiding each other so I have nothing to worry about. He won't make me cry this time!"

Tavros smiles and grabs Jade's hand, "You're really optimistic. I admire that quality in you."

Jade gives him a sincere smile and gives him another hug, "You are so sweeet! Thanks alot Tavros! Oh! Your tea is ready!"

Tavros smiles as he feels a warm sensation overtake his body. _Could this be feelings of...__**love**__?_ Tavros had been in love and in a relationship before but it was a terrible, abusive relationship and it was bound to fall apart eventually. But with Jade, he could see a lifetime with her.

"Tavros!"

"Huh yes?"

"Would you like milk or honey in your tea?"

"Oh, honey please."

"Good choice!" Jade quickly puts a tablespoon and mixes it in well before handing him his cup and preparing a cup of her own.

Tavros goes to her and raises his cup, "To a new start."

Jade smiles and clinks her mug against his, "To a new start!" They both sip their tea and giggle. "Well I've got most of the important stuff. I just need to grab my black dress and maybe a couple personal items then we can head back to the airport."

"I'll help!"

Jade wheels Tavros into her room and moves him next to the computer as she runs into her closet and bathroom to grab her personal items. While waiting, Tavros notices a picture of a certain blonde haired boy. _"Could this be him?"_ Tavros picks up the picture and stares hard at it. _Typical douchebag look, serious, not Jade Harley's type at all._

"Tavros why are you looking at a picture of Dave?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Jade it's just...I couldn't help but notice that the two of you seem nothing alike."

"I know, most people would assume that because I'm some dork and he's a cool kid; but we really have a lot of similar interests!"

"He looks like a playboy."

Jade pouts and grabs the pic, "That's not very nice Tavros. You don't know him like i do."

"You're right. I'm sorry Jade."

Jade can't help but smile, "Don't worry, let's just not talk about him at all okay Remember, cheers to a new start right?"

"Heh, right!"

"Shall we go then?"

"Ready when you are!"

The two individuals, along with Bec, make their way back to the teleporter, and back to the airport, right on time for boarding the plane. As the two make their way into the plane and take their seats, Tavros finds himself grasping Jade's hand once more. "Jade?"

"Yes Tavros?"

"I want to be your boyfriend."

Jade's saliva catches in her throat and she coughs a couple of times before she finally manages to utter a silent, "I..I'm sorry?"

"I want to be your boyfriend. I won't be like Dave. I'll protect you and be at your side, wherever you go."

"Tavros that's sweet but we barely know each-"

"Please Jade...I really like you. Just give me this chance to prove that I can be a good boyfriend and well maybe, possible mate in the future."

"WHAT?"

Jade's loud exclamation manages to catch the attention of most of the people on the plane. "I..I'm sorry Tavros but I can't say yes right now."

"O..Okay Jade. I'll wait until you say yes then. I'll wait forever if that's what it takes."

Jade stares at the peculiar, sweet boy she met only a few hours ago. Is it even possible for her to get over Dave? Dave will always be her one, true love and moving on won't be easy at all but she'd be lying to herself if she didn't think Tavros would make a great boyfriend. Maybe, just maybe. Time can only tell.

**_NO JADE DON'T DO IT! Believe it or not, DaveAradia and JadeTavros are really starting to become my two new favorite pairings. I mean, those two are great love subsitutes for Dave and Jade, am I right? Anyways, the next chapter will feature DaveAradia conversations and more JadeTavros, then the following chapter will feature the funeral and Dave and Jade meeting up again. Stay tuned for more! Once again, a huge muchas arigato to all my readers out there and to fedoraNinja for just being so damn awesome. I would have never come this far if it wasn't for all of you. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND HAVE A PLACE IN MY KOKORO!_**

**_~W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-y5PACE_**


	14. Complications

_**Chapter 13 is up! Things are getting good and I've got lots of things planned for future chapters. As always, thank you for continuing to read Love Never Dies. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I do not own any of these characters, they are in Hussie's possession.**_

"Okay Strider, keep your cool. It's just some girl, no one special, just another chick that's digging that Strider style...what am I talking about? I'm talking to possibly one of the coolest chicks that have had the pleasure of meeting me so far! Y'know what I should ask-no...the ladies make the move, not the Strider. Okay. Jesus I wasn't even this nervous around Harley."

_Jade..._

Dave shakes his head, take a sip of his awesome apple juice, and begins typing :

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 08:00 - **

**TG: sup megido**  
**TG: i guess you're not at home yet **  
**TG: maybe you're on a date or some shit cuz it's fucking eight o clock at night**  
**TG: you know who this is right**  
**TG: do you know who is gracing you with their presence at the moment**  
**TG: thats right it's your friendly neighborhood cool kid Striderman**

Dave stares at the screen for a couple of seconds and facepalms himself, "Striderman, did you really just go there? You're lucky she's not on right now or she'd think you're a cheesy cool kid."

_apocalypseArisen is now online._

Dave brings his hands to his mouth and stares at the screen with wide eyes as Pesterchum shows that Aradia is now typing a response.

**AA: w0w strider is this how you get all the ladies?**  
**TG: is it working**  
**AA: n0**  
**AA: i see y0u wasted n0 time in finding my pesterchum**  
**AA: im impressed**  
**TG: that's every girls reaction every time they have the honor of talking to me**  
**TG: get used to it**  
**AA: w0w s0 now y0ure a pretty b0y with a big eg0**  
**AA: all the girls must be alll 0ver you**  
**TG: whats up with you replacing your o's with 0's**  
**AA: it's my typing quirk**  
**TG: quirk?**  
**AA: y0u kn0w right? M0st pe0ple usually have that 0ne specific typing style that sets them apart fr0m others**  
**AA: apparently y0urs is n0t capitalizing anything**  
**TG: you don't capitalize anything either**  
**AA: ...t0uche Strider**  
**TG: so going back to our topic of heaven's greatest gift to man, video games, whats your favorite**  
**AA: well i d0nt play vide0 games al0t anym0re because of my busy schedule but**  
**AA: resident evil, silent hill, and left 4 dead are am0ng my t0p fav0rites**  
**TG: oh i see **  
**TG: youre into the horror genre video games**  
**TG: thats cool**  
**TG: im more of a first person shooter type gamer **  
**TG: with the exception of a couple of games**  
**TG: like tony hawk games**  
**AA: isnt he that fam0us skater wh0 is n0w 0ld?**  
**TG: whoa megido**  
**TG: dont ever call the skating legend an old dude**  
**TG: thats shit to my ears**  
**AA: w0w strider**  
**AA: so y0u rap right? why d0nt y0u treat me to 0ne of your raps**  
**TG: sure let me just get warmed up**

Dave stares at the screen for a couple of seconds before he feels the gears in his head beginning to grind. He takes a deep breath and begins typing his amazing new rhyme at a a high speed.

**TG: so i'm talkin it down with a goth ass chick**  
**TG: who has cool taste in games and this aint no trick**  
**TG: feelin the heat and gettin down to the bus (pronounced as biz, like business)**  
**TG: megidos so hot i think im gonna jizz**  
**AA: 0_0 what?**  
**TG: that was supposed to be in my head**  
**TG: but you should be grateful**  
**TG: I consider you hot**  
**AA: thanks i guess?**  
**AA: well i sh0uld pr0bably get 0ff**  
**AA: my r00mate needs t0 use the c0mputer**  
**TG: wanna chill tomorrow if youre not working**  
**AA: sure we can chill**  
**AA: meet me at the 0ld cafe 0n westheimer**  
**TG: cool**  
**AA: see ya**  
**TG: later**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 08:25 -**

Dave turns off his computer screen and jumps on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a big smirk on his face, "Not bad Strider but you broke your rule. Eh, it's fine. Megido's a chick that's worth making the first move on, besides Harley." Just then Dave's iphone begins playing the Squiddles theme. That can only mean one thing. Jade. Dave sits up and clears his throat before he slides the bar and answers, "Sup?"

_"Umm hey Dave, it's Jade."_

"Oh hey Harley, about time you called me."

_"Yeah...so I'm on a plane heading to Hawaii and I already made the funeral arrangements so the funeral will be in two days because they're booked for the rest of the month. So I don't know if you and Dirk can make it."_

Dave stares at Jade's picture on his desk and a thought comes to his head, "Wait, maybe this is the perfect opportunity to patch our relationship up and then Jade can take our offer and live with us here. That's good!"

_"Hello? Dave? Are you still there or are you just ignoring me?"_

"No no, i'm still here Harley. Don't get your panties in a wad. Me and Bro will be there in two days, just give us the details on where we need to be."

_"Oh okay then Dave. Ummm I guess i'll get off now because other people need to use the bathroom. I'll talk to you again later okay?"_

"Cool."

_"Bye."_

"Bye..." Dave clicks his phone off and walks over to the balcony, staring at the city below him. "_Could this be a sign from the guy up there? Maybe me and Jade were meant to be together but...i really wanna try it with Aradia. Jesus, girls are a handful."_

"Hey, you asleep yet?" Dave turns around to see Dirk in a bedazzled thong, holding Lil Cal.

"BRO! WHATTHEVERLOVINGFUCK?!

"Like my thong? It was half off."

"Oh my God Bro..."

"What? Don't be jealous. You know you want this to be all over you." Dirk proceeds to flex his arms and ass in Dave's direction.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Yeah yeah, stop being a little drama queen. So why are you still up lil' dude?"

" Harley just called. She said she'll give us the details on where Jake's funeral will be."

"Oh cool. I've been meaning to ask her about that but I keep forgetting. I mean, anything to do with Jake is really complicated to talk about. So...is our little trip to see Jade for Jake's funeral or is it for another reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dave..."

"Okay! I admit it, I do wanna patch up things between me and her and maybe take her back here so we can be a thing again but there's another girl that I'm kinda attracted to."

"Was it that goth girl from today?"

"Yeah..."

Dirk sits on the end of Dave's bed and ruffles his hair, "It's like what I said dude, it's all up to you. If you want Harley, then try your best to win her back when we go visit her; if she rejects you, then that's just a sign that you need to move on in life. And with your new gal pal, if you think you like her to the point of being able to let go of Harley, then go for it. My point is, you can't have the best of both worlds...you got the best of both worlds..."

"Oh god Bro, just stop...please."

"Sorry, i'm gettin' off topic. I was saying, you can't have two girls at once. Life doesn't work like that and there's always consequences in the end. So for now, don't get too attached to either one of them until you've made your final decision."

"Too late for that."

"Well then you're in a complicated situation lil' man. Look me and Lil' Cal are gonna go hit the hay so don't stay up too late, got it?"

"Sure Bro. Night."

"Night."

Dirk closes his door and leaves Dave alone to sort out his thoughts, the darkness his only friend. "Who says I can't get the best of both worlds? You just wait and see."

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, we have arrived in Kaua'i safely and will be landing shortly. Thank you for flying Pacific Airlines."

Tavros stretches in his seat and yawns, "Finally. I was starting to think we were gonna be stuck on this hot plane forever." Bec lays at Tavros' feet and lets out a long yawn as if to say, "I agree." He smiles and looks over at Jade, noticing that she's fast asleep, clutching her cell phone in her hand. "Poor Jade." He moves a strange of hair away from her face, _"She really is beautiful. Her hair is so soft and her skin so...radiant."_ Tavros shakes his head and plugs his earphones in, _"You need to stop. Give her some time to think. Eventually she'll accept your offer...I hope."_

Twenty minutes later, Tavros, Jade, and Bec are at the luggage pick up area collecting their bags before heading out of the airport and managing to catch a taxi.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to stop before we go over to my house?"

"Well considering how I really don't know the area, no."

"Okay then! To my house then!"

As Jade feels the hot leather seats of the taxi and buckles her seatbelt, her mind wanders to the first time she had arrived in Houston. With Dave at her side. She recalls how fun her first car ride was, Dave being nervous and Dirk embarrassing him. It was really fun, but it's likely that a memory like that will never happen again. "_You'd think that I would've gotten over him by this point. I mean, it's not like we did anything special. He was just some guy that I had a major crush on..."_ Jade sighs and presses her face against the window, awaiting the moment they would arrive at Tavros' house.

"We're here Jade."

Jade rubs her eyes and wipes the drool from the side of her mouth before turning to Tavros and letting out a long, silent yawn, "Huh? That was quick. Sorry, I dozed off again."

Tavros smiles and squeezes her hand, "It's really fine. I think you're really cute when you're asleep."

Jade gives him a sincere, sweet smile and squeezes his hand back, "Thanks, I guess?"

Bec licks her hand affectionately and nuzzles his head against her lap, letting her know that it's time to get out.

The taxi driver retrieves Tavros' wheelchair from the trunk and prepares it for Tavros, while Jade helps him get into his seat.

"Thanks for driving us. Keep the change." Tavros hands the man a $50 dollar bill and begins to roll towards his small but comfy looking abode. "C'mon Jade. I'll give you the grand tour."

Jade smiles and clutches onto her bag tightly as she follows Tavros into his home."

"Wow! It's really cute! Almost like a house you'd see on television."

"Haha, I don't know about that...do you want something to eat? Maybe a drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks though! Are you thirsty Bec?"

Bec shakes his head and retreats to a comfy looking sofa, resting his head on one of the pillows.

"Poor Bec, he must be so tired from all the running around we've been doing."

Tavros pets Bec's head and wheels over to the small hallway, "C'mon I'll show you to the guest room."

Jade smiles and follows Tavros, noticing the decor in his house. On his walls are pictures of beautiful, small creatures, also known as fairies. Painted on vines and flowers run along the wall, giving the home a really island type atmosphere. "I love your taste in decor Tavros."

Tavros rubs the back of his head and blushes, "Eh you know. I really like Peter Pan so I decided to design my house to look like Neverland."

Jade smiles as Tavros makes way for her to walk to her room, "So there's a bathroom in the next room, my room is on the other side of the house. The kitchen is right next to the living room and well yeah I think you have everything you need right here."

Jade smiles as she scans the room before her. Light blue walls with painted on clouds, yellow curtains flying from the strong breeze outside, a small handcrafted desk in the corner, and to fit it all, a nice medium sized, Japanese futon right in the middle. "Wow! You really outdid yourself! I feel like I'm in one of those fancy Japanese hotels!"

Tavros laughs and looks at her, "Well I do like the Asian culture so I thought to myself, _'Hey one of the rooms should be Asian styled'_ and that's how it ended up like this."

Jade sets her bag in the corner and walks over to Tavros before throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug, "I can't thank you enough Tavros. I only just met you but I feel like you're already a close friend of mine. What can I do to ever repay you for everything you've done?"

"Well, you could date me."

Jade's eyes widen and she lets go of him, standing back so that they can now talk while looking at each other, "Look Tavros, it's like what I said on the plane. I still have feelings for my ex and I don't think I'm ready to just jump into a relationship that quick. So, just give me some time okay?"

Tavros nods and bows his head apologetically, "I..I'm sorry Jade. I shouldn't be pressuring you into dating me. I promise I'll let you decide on your own when you're ready."

Jade smiles and places her finger under his chin, pushing it up so that he can look into her eyes, "Hey you're a really sweet guy. I'm sure that another girl would be interested in you."

Tavros turns red and shakes his head, "B..But I don't want another girl...I want you."

Jade smiles and pulls him into another tight hug, "Give me some time and I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Tavros smiles and nods, "I'll let you rest now Jade. Dinner will be ready in an hour or two okay?"

Jade nods and closes the door as he wheels away. "I'm sorry Tavros. I'm sorry I'm such a bitch and keep breaking people's hearts. I'm sorry for whatever I may screw up in the future. Please don't end up hating me like Dave..." Jade sits on the futon and pulls her legs up to her chest, silently letting the remaining tears fall before falling asleep again.

**_I'm doing my best to write the next chapter before my internet is taken down! Reviews, Suggestions, Ratings, ANYTHING is very much appreciated. Your feedback is what keeps me going! Thank you so much for reading and please continue to stick around. Love you all!_**

**_~W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE_**


	15. The Beginning of the End

**_Chapter 14! WHOOP WHOOP! This is the last chapter before I go on my big move to Arizona! i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. H-U-S-S-I-E O-W-N-S T-H-E-S-E C-H-A-R-A-C-T-E-R-S. Enjoy :)_**

Dave Strider, silently sits in the cafe, checking his iphone every ten seconds to see if Aradia sent him a pesterchum letting him know that she couldn't make it to the cafe and that he was actually waiting for nothing. "She should've been here ten minutes ago." Dave scans the room for a girl with long, flowy dark hair but no one in the room even comes close to that description. "_Am I getting stood up? That's never happened to me before. Girls at the club come running at me as soon as I get off the stage."_

**"Hi Dave."**

Dave turns around and controls his mouth from dropping as he stares at the beautiful girl in front him. Aradia is dressed in a beautiful, red summer dress; her long hair, pulled in a bun, help by chopsticks, and to complete the look, a mini red purse. Had she ever considered being a model? "Dave, you okay? Do you want me to get you a cup of water?"

Dave mentally slaps himself and shakes his head, "No need Megido. I was just admiring how beautiful you look today. Red's a pretty cool color. Only the greatest people wear red."

Aradia takes a seat across from him and smirks, "You're wearing red. So apparently we're really great people."

"Hell yeah."

Aradia looks around the cafe and back at Dave, "So this date...why at a cafe? I never imagined a 'cool' kid like yourself had such a classy...taste. I expected you to drag me to the movies or your club, but no you actually brought me to a cafe. I have to say, I'm somewhat..impressed."

"Geez Megido, harsh much?"

"No not really. I merely assumed, based on your personality and lifestyle."

"Well maybe you shouldn't assume things from now on. So, did you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'll have the Tazo Green Tea Creme Frap, grande size. Tell them to go easy on the whipped cream, add a teaspoon of strawberry powder in it, and to top everything off I want caramel all over it."

"...Jesus Megido."

"I know you can do it. It's simple."

"If you haven't noticed, we're at a coffee shop, not fucking Burger King where you can have it your way."  
"Please."

"..."

"Dave, I know you're a smart guy."

"You're lucky you're cute." Dave goes to the front and places their order with the barista before heading back to their booth, blueberry scones in his hands.

"How did you know scones were my favorite pastry?"

"I'm Dave Strider, I know everything."

Aradia rolls her eyes and takes one from his tray. "So about that rap you made for me, do you tell that to all the girls that fall for your charm?"

"Only the special ones."

Aradia stares at him and puts the scone down, "You really think I'm gonna fall for someone like you? Don't think that just because you made me a little rap and say i'm the 'most gorgeous girl in the world,' I'm gonna become infatuated with you like the other girls you've trapped before."

"Megido. Are you still assuming that I'm a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, super guy?"

"Cut out the super guy, philanthropist, and billionaire part and you're good."

"All this time I had a dream of being Iron Man and you just crushed it to tiny pieces. Oh but I am a billionaire. My brother's industry and rap career brings us loads of cash. But I'm not who you think I am."

"Isn't the point of a date to get to know each other? Just tell me your interests and who you really are."

"I'm cool. I like video games. I have a blog. I'm in the process of finishing a comic I wrote myself called 'Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.' I think apple juice is the drink of the gods, pizza is my favorite food. I'm single and ready to mingle. Surprisingly, I don't treat girls like they're just bitches."

"I actually believe what you just said. Well I'm straightforward, serious but funny at times; I'm interested in the supernatural and I hope to be a fortune teller someday. I was abandoned by my parents since birth so I live with my older sister and roommate, Damara, in a tiny one bedroom apartment. I like reading, video games, coffee, and i'm attracted to cool guys."

"Nice. I like the last part. I'm sorry about your parents though. My dad abandoned me and my older brother Dirk when we were both little and my mom died after she gave birth to me, so I know how it feels to lose your parents."

"Thanks Strider, that means a lot. I mean, most people I tell that to just tell me it's the norm and that I should get over it because it's nothing out of the ordinary; but you're the first person to actually tell me that you understand."

"Hey, I'm on pesterchum all the time so if you just wanna pour your feelings out, I'm the guy who will listen and give you kick ass advice."

Aradia smiles and takes a bite of her scone. "You're alright. Okay so about this rap career, please tell me your raps are better than last night's."

"Whoa Megido. You do not just diss the Strider raps. Do you know who we are? We are the top rappers in all of Texas, possibly the world."

"Hmm. I should visit your brother's club sometimes and listen to you rap."

"Just say when and I can pick you up."

The barista finally brings their coffee and once Aradia takes a sip of hers, she's surprised to find that everything is exactly as she requested.

"So did I get it right or did I get it right?"

"I told you you could do it. It's perfect. Thanks."

"So you're into the supernatural huh? I think that's pretty cool."

Aradia takes a sip and smiles a little, "It really is. I know it's a topic most people would find weird but it really interests me. Ghosts are so mysterious and unforeseen; sometimes I think I relate to them more than I relate to people.""That's deep Megido. I like your goth style."

"Thanks Strider. I like your demotic lifestyle."

"Okay you just pulled a Rose on me."

"Is Rose one of your ex girlfriends?"

"No, she's my sister. But she lives in upstate New York so we only see each other twice a year. I do have an ex girlfriend though."

"Girlfriend? Not girlfriends?"

Dave takes a long sip of his apple juice frap and stares at her, "It's like I told you earlier Megido, I'm not who you think I am. You assume that I'm some guy who uses cheesy lines on girls just so I can get in their pants. Believe it or not I'm a guy looking for...commitment."

"I really am shocked Dave. So go on about your ex, what happened?"

Dave frowns and pushes his cup to the side, "Long story short, she played with my feelings and pushed me away, left me heartbroken and now I'm looking for someone better."

"Hey there's another thing we have in common. We're both heartbroken, lost individuals looking for love. I have an ex too; he and I started out as best friends, then we decided to take our relationship to the next level, which ended up being a big mistake, because I later found out he had a short temper and was extremely abusive. I don't think that's as bad as someone who just broke your heart."

"That's where you're wrong Megido. Scars or bruises don't always have to be physical injuries, they can also be emotional and mental ones. I may not have the cuts or bruises on my body but I can feel them in my heart and mind. It's pure torture really."

"That has to be the deepest deepest thing I've heard from you today. Do you wanna talk about it in more detail?"

"Nah, I mean it's cool now. We still keep in contact and we're trying to repair the whole friendship deal but yeah I'm moving on."

At that moment, Dave tenses up inside but remains cool on the outside as he feels Aradia's hand find his way into his and their fingers intertwine. "I'm sorry that happened to you but i'm sure you'll look back on that someday and thank yourself for getting out of that relationship. Dave nods and stares at their hands, still together and tight.

"Dave I was thinking."

"What's up?"

"Do...Do you wanna be a couple? I mean I know it's kinda early but we seem to be connecting pretty well and well that was just a thought." Aradia looks out the window and mentally curses herself for being so straightforward.

"That sounds cool. Aradia and Dave, the hottest coolest couple in Texas. I like it."

Aradia smiles and gets up, "Take me to the movies yeah?"  
"I like you already."

The rest of the day involved ironic criticisms, laughter, a trip to Gamestop, ice cream at the park, holding hands while walking around downtown, and finally a trip to Aradia's favorite shop, Gifts for the Dead.

Dave looks around and raises his eyebrows when he sees a pet crow in a black, jeweled cage with a skull right next to it. "Hey Megido, I like your taste in shops."

Aradia walks over to him with a bottle of black nail polish, the latest issue of Fangoria, and a small black bottle with a green skull on it. "It's the only one in Houston so I come here regularly, mostly for my sister."

"Awesome."

After Aradia pays for her items, the two walk out and realize that it's already dark. "Shit, I'm sorry for keeping you out late Megido."

Aradia smiles and turns to him, "I like the darkness. I'm fine but could you walk me home?"

"Sure."

Dave takes her bag and the two hold hands again as they head towards the unfamiliar part of Houston. The streets are littered with trash, the apartment buildings are run down and no lights are seen in any of the windows, and the scariest part: complete, utter silence.

"Do you enjoy being isolated from society?"

"It has it perks. I know it may be a bit 'outlandish' but it's home and I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh look! There's my apartment building." She points to a 5 story building with ripped curtains from its windows, grime, and kanji graffiti over it's main doors.

"I love the exterior decor."

"Oh hush Strider. It's all I have. So I guess this is where we say goodnight?"

"I guess." They both look around and stand there awkwardly, silent awaiting for the other to make the first move.

"So?"

"So..."

Aradia pulls Dave into a tight embrace and presses her lips onto his, which shocks him completely at first, but he returns her kiss with a passionate one of his own. Aradia pulls away quickly, a light pink brushed over both over her cheeks out of pure embarrassment. "Thanks for today Strider. I had fun."

"N..No prob Megido. Don't lose your cool. We'll do it again soon."

Aradia's eyes light up and she looks at Dave, "When?"

"Well me and my bro will be gone for the next couple of days and I have to go back to school on Monday so how about Tuesday afternoon?"

"Let's go to your house this time, I'll bring my sister too so she can meet your brother."

"Sounds like a plan Megido."

With one more kiss, the two part ways, leaving them both excited and confused at the same time. Dave felt more confusion as well as guilt than happiness. It's not like he was with Jade anymore, he was free to kiss or date anyone he wanted; yet why did he mentally beat himself when he returned Aradia's kiss? "At least I'll get my mind off things on the ride to Hawaii."

Dave comes home 20 minutes later to find Dirk on the couch, his laptop placed on his stomach, with Max at his feet fast asleep. "Hey lil' man."

"Sup?"

"Did your little date go well?"

"It was alright. How was your day?"

"Pretty chill. Harley called the house phone earlier and gave me all the details for the funeral so we'll be flying out tomorrow morning."

"Cool. I'll start packing then. ...Is there a good reason why she didn't call me on my cell?"

"No idea. She didn't bring you up in our conversation."

"Huh. So that's how she wants to play it? Hard to get? We'll see about that." Dave retreats to his room and takes out his red luggage, throwing in his tux, a few T shirts, jeans, boxers, and a pack of condoms. "See you soon Harley."

"Dinner is ready Jade!"

"Coming!" Jade turns her attention back to the person she's talking to on her cell phone, "There will be 3 people present that day and a dog. Yes, cremation will be first then...i'm sorry how much? Gosh! No no, I have the money to pay for it. Is is possible to have a funeral in a forest or near the ocean? By the ocean would be perfect. Okay, I'll have the money ready by then and I'll see you in two days. Uh huh. Yes. Thanks again! Bye." Jade sets her cell phone on the desk and throws her head in her hands, trying to collect her thoughts. "Eight hundred dollars for a cremation and another five hundred for the service. Geez death sure isn't cheap." She sighs and pulls her hair back in a loose ponytail before heading to the kitchen, looking forward to the decent meal she's had in two days.

"Hey Jade, I didn't know what you wanted so I made mac and cheese and grilled up some chicken."

"That sounds just fine Tavros. Honestly I'm so hungry I could probably eat a whale!" She giggles and grabs her plate, serving herself.

"I...If you want whale, they actually sell it here at the local supermarket."

Jade puts down her fork and stares out the window, completely mortified. "I..I'm good Tavros. Thanks though."

Tavros nods and gets his own plate before rolling over to the table to join Jade. "Is it too salty or dry Jade? Do you want ketchup or bbq sauce with your chicken?"

Jade gives Tavros a simple thumbs up and continues shoving the food into her mouth out of pure hunger. She had experienced starvation before when Jake would wander off into a different part of the island and manage to get himself lost for a couple of days, leaving the poor five year old to fend for herself, but she always survived. "This...is..the...mmphest...ever!"

Tavros laughs and smiles at her, feeling extremely happy that Jade enjoyed, what he considered, terrible homemade cooking. "Feel free to get more. Oh and I hope you don't mind, I gave Bec a couple legs of chicken."

"Fine! Good!"

It wasn't until Jade looked up that he noticed that Jade's eyes were red and puffy, a sign that she had been crying. "Jade, are you okay?"

Jade swallows what's in her mouth and give him her toothy smile, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"N..No reason." Tavros continues to watch her eat but with a deep concerned look on his face. _"Had he hurt her in a way that he didn't realize? She wasn't like this on the plane ride...or...was it because of me pressing her to date me?!"_ Tavros wheels himself over next to Jade and takes her hand, "Jade I didn't mean to pressure you into dating me. I..I'm sorry! I really am a big idiot sometimes! So don't cry anymore okay? I'll back off!"

Jade gives Tavros a confused look and realizes that he must have noticed her puffy, red eyes, "Oh no! Um Tavros it's not you! It's someone else! But I'm fine, really!" She pulls Tavros into a tight hug and pets his head, hoping that this act will reassure him and he won't jump to anymore conclusions.

"Is it Dave?"

Jade tenses up at the mention of his name but quickly shakes her head and shoves another spoon of mac n cheese into her mouth, "It's partly him but I'm just worried about the funeral expenses. I have the money but it's just, I won't have much after the service. So I'm just pushing myself to find a job as soon as possible so I can save up and then maybe find an apartment of my own."

"Jade, um, y'know I don't really mind if you stay here forever. You could take care of everything and we could live on my allowance each month."

"Oh no Tavros! I actually wanna work and earn my own money so I can buy my own things and I'd never take advantage of you like that!"

"Nah, it's really is fine with me. I like you staying here."

"Hehee, thanks but I'd rather find a small room, just for me and Bec."

"Aww okay. But if you end up not having enough for an apartment, you can stay here as long as you like while you save up."

"Thanks Tavros, you really are a good friend."

Tavros blushes and smiles at her, "So about the funeral, when is it?"

"In two days. My ex and his brother are coming down to attend the funeral."

"...Why did ya invite your ex?"

"Oh! Well you see my brother and his brother had a 'thing' going on, so I figured it'd be reasonable to invite the both of them so they can pay their last respects to Jake."

"Did you want me to come with you?"

"That's really sweet Tavros but I already told the priest that only 3 people and a dog are attending so..."

"I don't mind being the dog!"

Jade laughs and hits him playfully on the shoulder, "You're really funny. But it's just gonna be me, Dave, Dirk, and Bec that day. It'll be fine. I'll call you if I need any help getting home but I should be back before night falls."

"Oh um okay then. I can call a cab so we can meet them at the airport when they arrive here."

"Okay! I'll text Dave right now!"

Tavros stares at Jade, his concerned look back on his face, "Maybe I can finally meet this Dave. I'll make sure he never hurts Jade again."

The days pass quickly and soon enough, Dave and Dirk board the plane, its destination: Kuau'i, Hawaii. The plane isn't as full, most likely because a alot of people need to go back to school or work, and it's just the way the Strider's like it.

Dave takes out his Iphone and rereads the text Jade had sent him a day ago.

My friend and I will meet you at the airport. He ordered a taxi for all of us to ride in. See you soon.

Dave was never the jealous type but the fact that Jade had a guy friend made him feel somewhat upset, betrayed almost. He knew Jade wasn't his anymore but it still hurt him that she found another guy in her life, even if he was just a friend.

"You okay lil' man?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...you just smashed your package of peanuts."

"Oh, well I like my peanuts crushed."

"...I could make a penis joke right now."

"Bro...just stop before I shove these peanuts down your throat."

"Oh...I'd love that!"

Have you ever noticed that when someone or something has disturbed you so much, you no longer cringe or think it's disturbing because you've gotten used to it? That's exactly what happened to Dave. You could almost say that Dirk's pervertedness rubbed off on Dave and that's how he turned out to be a complete pervert. Dave had to admit though, he wouldn't change his brother for the world. Sure, the brothers had their differences, but they couldn't imagine a world without the other. One could say it'd be very dark, lonely, unironic.

"Bro, will you be okay at the funeral? Be serious."

"I'll be crying on the inside. I always think that my little butterbiscuit is up there in heaven, entertaining the Big Man with his extensive vocabulary."

Dave smirks and punches Dirk in the arm, "Don't cockblock me at all during this trip okay?"

Dirk lowers his shades to look at Dave, "Aren't you in relationship with that goth girl?"

"It wasn't official and I'm still in love with Harley so..."

"Don't be a player, that's not cool man...damn it, I wish Max was with us right now. I could be decking him in other cool outfits I just made."

"Yeah, I miss him too. And about me being a player, that's not gonna happen. I don't have a commitment with either of them yet so technically I'm still single and can hit on whoever the hell I want."

Dirk rolls his eyes and gets out his headphones, "Whatever drama queen...Dave are you taking selfies of yourself?" Dirk stares at the boy in front of him, holding his iphone high above him at an angle close his face. "Bro I'm gonna look back at this years from now and laugh so hard, buckets of tears will pour out of my eyes. It's perfectly ironic." Dave continues doing this for a couple more minutes, including taking pictures of his food and snapping a pic of the old Asian lady sitting behind him while making a sexual face.

Dirk cringes at the last pic and takes out his own Iphone, "You know, sometimes I wonder if I was this 'cool' when I was your age. What am I kidding? I was born cool; so cool that all the nurses and doctors were blinded by the light coming out of mom's vagina when it was really just the aura surrounding my presence."

"Thanks for giving me a mental pic of Mom's vagina shooting out rays of light Bro."

''Anytime lil' man. So we've got an hour on this boring, hot plane. What do you wanna do?"

Dave puts a finger to his chin and pouts his lips, the typical pose of a Strider thinking very hard. "Watch a movie, stare at the flight attendant's asses, raid the food cart."

"..."

"..."

Dave and Dirk bring their faces close together and stare at eachother for a long time before they both say, "Food cart."

"Jade the cab is here!"

"Coming!" Jade fixes her eyeliner and mascara before standing back and looking at herself in the mirror. Gorgeous and innocent. Jade had never worn makeup before because Jake had always told her it was 'icky stuff that destroyed a girl's natural beauty' but now that she's tried it for herself, she had to disagree. The eyeliner and mascara had accentuated her eyes greatly, the pink lipstick gave her lips a more pouty look, her blush gave her face color. Overall, she looked like an innocent, beautiful angel but with the personality of a wild, outgoing, jungle girl. "And now for the clothes." She goes over to the tiny closet and pulls out the clothes from her bag, "So we've got a T-shirt, a tank top, my Avengers T-shirt, my light green summer dress, and my funeral dress...summer dress it is." Jade quickly strips and throws on the beautiful dress, making sure that her cleavage is shown just a little. "My dress fine, I guess my makeup suits me. Okay! Tavros let's go!"

Bec tilts his head when he sees his best friend run out the door, not dressed in her usual way. Sometimes, Bec wondered if Jade was starting to grow up. It would make sense. All children grow up at some point, whether they like it or thought saddened him sometimes but then he realizes this is master is not a puppy, she was a hormonal, confusing, teenage girl and that's just how things were made to be. Feeling stressed and lonely, Bec teleports back to the island.

"Y..You look really pretty Jade."

Jade smiles and flips her hair like a model, "Am I distracting you Tavros?," she asks in a mocking, model type voice.

"Uhh..do you want me to be honest?"

Jade rolls her eyes and bonks him on the head, "I was acting like a model Silly."

"Oh. Okay then. Well I still t..think you're pretty and...distracting," he says as he notices her cleavage. _Oh dear._

They arrive at the airport shortly and wait at the entrance, both scanning the area for any sign of Dave or Dirk.

"I didn't get a text from Dave or Dirk, so maybe they're still on the plane."

Tavros nods and continues searching, anxiously waiting to meet this Dave, breaker of hearts.

Jade begins to grow impatient and just when she pulls out her phone and is about to text Dave, she feels two arms wrap around her waist and pick her up, spinning her around quickly. "Wha-? Put me down you big doofus!"

"Ouch Harley. You already broke my heart once, do you need to crush it even more by calling me a doofus?"

Jade's eyes widen as the sound of the voice. _His voice._ She removes his hands from her waist and turns around quickly to see the boy she's been lon to see for days now. "D..Dave?"

"The one and only. Did you miss me?"

**_So obviously I didn't get to the funeral part of the story but that'll definitely be in the next chapter! Depending on how tired or busy I am, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. As always, reviews, ratings, suggestions, ANYTHING is greatly appreciated! I love you all and thank you from the bottom of my heart for continuing to read Love Never Dies! I'll be sure to make next chapter a treat ;) Sayonara!_**

**_W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE_**


	16. Filler: Of Dirks and Jakes

"B... Bro?" A four year old Dave walks into Dirk's room and climbs on his bed. "Bro?" Dave shakes Dirk as much as a four year old can.  
"Mmmmm?" Dirk rolls on his side and looks at Dave. "What's up little man?"  
"I had a bad dream."  
"Well what happened?"  
"Well... We were at Disney world and Mickey Mouse came up and ate you!"  
"Woah little man that's some deep shit."  
"How do i go back to sleep!"  
Dirk looks and rubs his eyes. "Wait here ok?" Dirk puts Lil' Cal next to Dave. "The Lil' Man will protect you." Dirk leaves the room and walks to the living room and trips over the N64 in the room. "Fuckin' Nintendo..." He gets up and walks to the phone and dials Jake.

On the island Jake is reading Spider-Woman comics while Jade is playing with Beq. "Haha oh Spider-Woman. You could possibly be the leader of Hydra..." Just then the phone rings. "Hello English household"  
"Hey Mr. E I need help."  
"Ah Dirk nice to hear from you at, what, 4:00 in the morning your time?"  
"Yeah yeah Lil' Man can't get to sleep."  
"You didn't surround him with smuppets again did you?"  
"Not this time. Apparently he had a dream about Mickey Mouse eating me."  
Jake laughs. "Oh that's nothing. I let Jade watch The Terminator and the next morning she was telling me a delightful dream about Arnold and Her hunting down a police man."  
Dirk laughs. "Yeah. Anyways I need to know how to get him to sleep."  
"Well you could always, oh hang on..."  
Dirk waits to hear what Jake has to say when He hears from the other line...  
"No Jade get off of the fireplace!"  
Dirk smirks as he looks around the dark living room. "I should clean this place up a bit." He thinks as Jake picks the phone back up.  
"Sorry about that Jade likes to climb on things."  
"I hear ya, I hear ya."  
"Anyways as for Dave... I think you might want to give him some milk, maybe a cookie."  
"Yo English we're dealing with a four year old not Santa."  
Jake laughs a bit. "Well you never know."  
Dirk smiles. "Yeah... Y'know I don't think i could get through this parenting thing without your help."  
"So how long until we start snogging?"  
Dirk laughs. "It's called Kissing bro."  
Jake smirks. "You know what i mean! We've known each other since childhood right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I was thinking, If I ever die before Jade's grown, who will teach her everything."  
Dirk spits out the apple juice he just got out. "Woah woah where's this coming from bro?!  
Jake looks out the window. "I don't know Dirk. I was just thinking the other day, like, what if i died before seeing my little sister grown up."  
Dirk's voice grows serious. "You're gonna grow up to be, like, 150 bro!"  
Jake laughs. "I know, I know, But what if i don't."  
Dirk sighs. "I don't know man, I guess I'd have to find a kinky ass asian babe."  
Jake laughs. "Good luck with that Dirk."  
They both sigh.  
"Jake..." Dirk begins.  
"Yes Dirk?" Jake replies.  
"What do you say i come to visit this summer, let Lil' Man meet his future Brother-in-law and his hot ass sister?"  
"Dirk! She's four years old!"  
"And? So is the Lil' Man. He'll all head over heels for..."  
"JADE OFF OF THE CHANDELIER! Excuse me Dirk!"  
Dirk smiles as Jake goes off to get his crazy sister. He looks out the window onto Huston and sighs. "He's right though if i were to die, who would teach Dave..."  
"I'm back Dirk! I put Jade into her room for the night."  
Dirk smiles. "Well you did help Me with my problem so i thank you."  
Jake grins. "What no phone sex tonight?"  
Dirk laughs. "Maybe tomorrow night Enlgish."  
"Well okay. Night Dirk."  
"Night English." Dirk hangs up the phone and goes into his room to see Dave fast asleep cuddled into Lil' Cal. He walks in and lays next to him and ruffles his hair. "Night Lil' Man" Dirk closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**Hey guys fedoraNinja here. Since W0LDa5 is taking her sweet ass time updating the story I thought I'd give you guys a little filler about Dirk and Jake's relationship. Believe it or not I know as much about the story as you do. So I hope you enjoyed this filler chapter and here's to hoping W0LDa5 will finally finish chapter 15  
-fedoraNinja **


	17. Rekindled Love and A Passionate Night

_**I'M DOING SCIENCE AND I'M STILL ALIVE! YES GUYS! I'M BACK AND THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LONG BECAUSE, I SHIT YOU NOT, I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK, TRYING TO MAKE EVERYTHING PERFECT AND AWESOME FOR YOU! This chapter is, oh my god, rated M FOR MATURE! I think you can all guess why this chapter is rated mature *laughs* For everyone who has put up with the whole DaveAradia, TavrosJade, you rock! Cuz from this point on, it'll be focused mainly on DaveJade. But guys, you have to understand, look at my title for this story. It's called Love Never Dies for a reason. This story has to have trials and tribulations that affect their relationship to the point of breaking them apart and later having them find their way back to each other. I'm like all of you! DaveJade is my OTP, but I have to somehow incorporate elements or characters into this story to create something interesting and worth reading. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) I appreciate all my readers and want to make nothing but the best fanfic for all the DaveJade shippers out there!  
AGAIN THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE!  
**_

"The one and only. Did you miss me?"

Jade can't believe her eyes as she stares at the boy she's been longing to see since that night she left Texas. "Y..Yeah, I kinda did."

Dirk, now loading the bags onto the back of the cab, acknowledges Jade's presence by giving her a simple nod, the typical Strider greeting meaning, "Sup" or "Good to see you."

"So where's this friend you've been stayin' with Harley? I really wanna meet him y'know? Give him a brofist or one of Egbert's gay hugs...or are you just keeping him to yourself?"

It was at that moment that Jade remembered that she had not gone to the airport alone. Where was Tavros? "I...I saw him over there five minutes ago. He's a really sweet looking guy, with pale skin and wild dark brown hair. Oh! And he's also in a wheelchair!"

Dave clicks his tongue a couple of times before he pulls Jade's face close to his and lowers his shades, just so that his eyes can stare directly in Jade's green ones. Jade feels her breath faltering as she notices that her lips are extremely close to his, so close that she can still smell the apple juice he had on the flight here. "So you left me for some guy in a wheelchair Harles? And it hasn't even been a month...does that mean you're really over me?"

"N..No Dave! I mean...God why is this so complicated...Besides! I thought we broke up back in-?"

Dave interrupts her by leaning close to her and planting a nice, long kiss right on her earlobe, "Did you really think I meant that? I'm crazy about you Jade. I couldn't give you up just like that..." His hands wrap around her waist and he aggressively pulls her close to his chest so that now she can't escape his grasp. "I'm gonna be here until Sunday. I think that's plenty of time for us to make up, don't you agree?"

Jade feels her cheeks burning as she rests her head against Dave's chest, hearing and feeling the beautiful, rhythmic, movement of his heartbeat. "Dave...I don't know. I mean, I still have feeling for you, but don't you think it'd be best if we maybe wait a while before we get back together?"

Dave pushes his shades back up, once again covering up those beautiful red orbs of his, before running his hand through Jade's hair, "Remember when I said you could chill with me and Bro back in the penthouse? The offer is still open."

"Dave! I don't know anything about city life! That's why I moved here so I could adjust to it first and make a living for myself. What would I do if I moved in with you and Dirk? You can't expect me to just stay in the penthouse all day while you go to school and Dirk goes to work!"

"But you'll be with me, isn't that enough to convince you Harles?"

"I think she likes it here Dave. Maybe she broke up with you because you controlled her life."

Both Dave and Jade turn around to see Tavros in his wheelchair, with a not so pleased look on his face.

"I take it you're the guy Jade is hanging with?"

"If my 'hanging' you mean living, then yes."

"Huh. Name's Strider, Dave Strider. But the question is...how did you know my name before I even introduced myself? I doubt you've heard by beats or heard me DJ, and you don't look like any of my female stalkers."

"I know your name because Jade brought it up once."

"Tavros!"

"It's true. You're known as the guy who broke her heart, Dave Strider. My name is Nitram. Tavros Nitram. Ummm the Tavros part is my first name and-"

"Yeah yeah I get it. So Tavros huh? That sounds like something a farmer would name their bull."

"Well, it just so happens that my zodiac sign is Taurus and he's a bull so-"

"Look Nitram, I'd love to talk some more but we have a funeral we need to prepare for, so maybe we could cut out the formal introductions and oh I don't know? Maybe get our derriere's in that cab, chill in my hotel room, and maybe even get in a circle and sing kumbayah? Sounds pretty good to me, how about you Harley?"

Jade gives a quick nod and helps Tavros into the cab, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Tavros. Dave isn't usually like this...the Dave I've known for years is sweet, open, and not rude sarcastic but funny sarcastic."

Tavros smiles and squeezes her hand, "Nah Jade. If anything, I should be sorry. I was the one who umm 'ignited the flame'? Is that the correct expression?"

Jade laughs, "I think so." She takes her seat in between Dave and Tavros, holding both of their hands, "To the hotel then!"

As expected, the car ride was long and awkwardly silent...with the exception of Dirk singing "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride." Jade expected that Dave and Tavros would have some tension but still. "I swear sometimes I think it's a curse being me..." She decides to break the ice switching to a topic that the two boys could both agree on, "So, how about we order a large box of pizza once we arrive at the hotel?"

Dave flashes Jade a tiny smile in agreement while Tavros' eyes light up.

Jade claps her hands and grabs her phone, "So Tavros likes pineapples and tomatoes on his pizza and Dave likes almost everything on his. Is it fine if we get the supreme special?"

Dave frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, "Harley, I think pineapples ruin the true flavor of pizza."

Tavros scratches the back of his head awkwardly, "Jade, I..I'm kinda allergic to peppers and I don't exactly enjoy the taste of Italian sausage, pepperoni, mushrooms, or onions..."

Jade sighs and hits her head against the window, "Can't you two at least agree on this please? I mean, it's just fucking pizza."

Both Dave and Tavros stare at Jade with surprised looks on their faces, "Did you just drop the F-bomb?"

Even Dirk turns around with a shocked expression on his face but with a tint of admiration in it, "Harley finally grew some balls!"

"W..What?! I don't have balls!" Jade kicks Dirk's seat and buries her face in Dave's shoulder, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"It's an expression Harley, calm your tits."

"Ummm what are tits?"

And it was at that moment that everyone, with the exception of Tavros, let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

Ten minutes later, the group finally arrive at the luxurious hotel known as Alternia Bay. Jade wasn't surprised that the Striders chose a hotel that matched their lifestyle back home. The hotel had a special building that held over 1500 rooms and they were all exclusive; in each room, there was a balcony for guests to view the beautiful fountain show that synchronized to the beautiful, classy, music that played; also in the rooms, were two large master bedrooms, a tea room, a private theater, 2 extravagant bathrooms, and a kitchen that always had food and utensils available to you, and a 1500 square ft living room that was decorated with the finest furnishings. And it was all for the cost of $650 a night.

As Dirk checks in at the front desk, Dave and Tavros follow Jade into the hotel lobby. "Wow Dave! This place is AMAZING!"

Dave smirks and wraps his arm around her shoulder, "This is nothing Harley. You should see the rooms. The bedrooms are fuckin' large and fancy and apparently, the bed is made out of the finest fabric from Egypt but that's not the best part..." He tucks her hair behind her ear and whispers, "...the sheets are pure satin. Maybe you should sleepover tonight."

Jade turns a bright shade of red and breaks free from Dave's grasp as she tries to regain her composure, "Stop being such a horndog you doofus! We're here to find your hotel room not have.."

"Sex?"

"Ugggh Dave!"

Tavros rolls his eyes as he sees the two playfully pushing each other and hugging as they make their way towards the elevator to go to Dave's room. "O..Okay. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Sad and alone, Tavros wheels his way back to the taxi and heads home. "Well, at least she's happy with that Dave guy. If I really loved her, I'd be happy for her...yeah! But should I really leave her alone with Dave?" Tavros begins to sweat as scary and perverted scenarios cloud his mind, "Uhhhh..."

Just then he's distracted when his phone vibrates in his pocket. "Huh?" He takes it out quickly and flips it open to see that one of his chums has pestered him.

**-apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling adiosToreador at 15:25-**

**AA: y0u there tavr0s**  
**AA: h0w was your mini vacati0n**  
**AA: this is aradia in case y0u forgot**  
**AT: hEy aRaDIA,**  
**AT: I'M bacK IN HAWAII**  
**AT: hOw aRE YoU**  
**AA: ive been well**  
**AA: i guess 0_0**  
**AA: met s0me0ne c00l**  
**AA: i like him al0t**  
**AT: uGGGGH ive HaD EnOUGH oF that WorD**  
**AA: c00l**  
**AA:why**  
**AT: weLL iVe BEEN CRUSHING ON thiS gIrL**  
**AT: meT HER ON A PLanE**  
**AT: aND her Ex caMe baCK to SEe heR today**  
**AT: HE THINKS HE'S THE COOLEst KiD in the wORlD**  
**AA: im s0rry tavr0s**  
**AA: he cant be that big 0f a d0uchebag**

**AT: iDK**  
**AT: prETty SUSPICIOUS**  
**AT: HomEwrECKER**  
**AA: 0_0 y0u ok**  
**AT: iM homE noW**  
**AT: taLK to YoU latER**  
**AA: bye**

**-apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased pestering adiosToreador at 15:35-**

Tavros slips his phone back in his pocket and sighs as he is helped into his wheelchair and rolled up to his front door. "T..Thanks again!"

The cab driver tips his hat with a smile and drives off rather quickly, leaving Tavros alone on his porch. Sunsets in Hawaii made Tavros' days the most. He had a great view of the beaches and just watching the sunset over the cool, blue water was so peaceful to him. "I wish Jade was here...she would've enjoyed this view." Sighing once more, he unlocks the door and rolls his way inside, heading into his quiet and lonely abode.

"Want anything Harley. We can order...Leech on?"

Jade puts her hand over her mouth as she tries not to giggle, "Lechon Dave. It's roasted pig."

"I'm sorry Harley. Excuse my poor knowledge of Asian cuisine. I'll leave you to all the fancy main course names. So what about this tray of spam musubi with a side order of shrimp cocktail? Wait, what the ever loving fucked is spam musubi?"

Jade rolls her eyes and takes a seat next to him on the recliner, "You know what spam is right?"

"Yeah. Isn't that the mystery meat with the cool ass knight mascot? What was his damn name? Sir Can-a-lot. Yeah that dude is pretty chill. Watch out Tony Tiger, there's a new mascot in town and he's fucking chill as hell."

"Dave what are you talking about?"

"...Forget it Harley. So go on, what's the Japanese part? If you don't know, I can always ask Dirk. I bet the people in his animes eat that stuff all the time!"

Jade pokes Dave's forehead and shakes her head, "Spam musubi is only well known in Hawaii Silly! The Japanese brought it here during World War 2."

"Harley, I don't need a history lesson. I'll get enough of that at school next week."

Jade's cheeks turn a tint of red as she pouts her lips and crosses her arms over her chest, making her look like a puppy. A look that made Dave "awwww" deep inside and smile a little. "I just wanted to point out that Japanese people probably don't eat it all the time!"

"I was just pulling your leg Harley. Calm your perky tits."

"T..They're not perky! Well I mean-how would you know?!"

Dave smirks and grabs her head, placing it right on his heart, "You don't remember the shower incident?"

Jade turns dark red and tries to break free from his grasp but his hold on her just grows tighter and finally both of them are wrapped in a tight hug.

"So..."

Jade looks up at Dave and smiles, "So?"

"Do you wanna get back together Harley? Pretend that night never happened. I can get the men in black to crash in here and suppress our memories in a snap! Then we're back to being the cute couple that you only see in the movies."

Jade's smiles disappears as she gets up from the couch and turns around to face him, "Dave, I'll be honest. It's not like I haven't considered getting back together with you. I actually planned on rekindling our relationship at some point...but I still think it's a bit too soon."

Dave drops the menu and grabs both of her hand, looking into her eyes. "Let me take you out on a date tonight. That guy won't mind will he?"

"I don't think so...but tomorrow is Jake's funeral and I have to prepare everything!"  
"Don't worry about the funeral. You already called the priest, made the arrangements, so you're good to go. Bro!"

Dirk walks out of the room, clad only in his boxers, as he gives Dave a quick nod, "Sup?"

"Get your iphone and google the nearest mall here. We need to do some personal shopping for Harley."

Dirk nods and retreats back to the room, "There's a mall, walking distance from here."

Dave grabs Jade's hand and opens the front door, much to Jade's protest. "I h..have a ton of decent things I can wear tonight!"

"Not decent enough to look like a Kardashian or a Hilton."

"Who said I wanted to look like them? Besides Dave! They're all about these...designer clothes, i guess, with matching handbags and rings and diamond earrings!"

"Harley, if you're gonna be seen with me, you need to look as stunning as the stars in the evening sky. Harley...you've gotta give me bro points for that cool ass statement I just made."

Jade giggles and clings to Dave's arm, nuzzling her face against her shoulder. "Okay cool kid...just promise me you won't spend too much money of your money on me?"

Dave stops and turns his head towards her, completely serious, "Who said I was spending MY money on you?"

Jade's eyes widen as she looks back towards Dirk's room, "D..Does he even know you're doing this? Won't he be angry? I mean it's his money after all! I don't know about this Dave..."

Dave grabs Jade's hand as he leads her to the limousine, "Number one, Dirk knew we were going to mall and since I'm a selfish, moneywise cool kid, he knows I'm going to spend his money. Number 2, wasn't he the one who purchased your plane ticket? If it's you, he's fine with me spending his money. And number 3..." Dave bops Jade on the nose, causing her to giggle and scrunch up her nose, "You need to stop worrying so much. Harley life is all about having fun and taking chances. If everyone was a worry bitch, there'd be no happiness and honestly life would be boring as shit."

Jade smiles and nods, "I guess you're right. Wait! Dave! Didn't Dirk say the mall was walking distance?"

Dave pushes her in and buckles her seatbelt, "You're with me again babe, we go to places, near or far, in style.

Jade shakes her head and pulls him in, causing him to fall directly onto her lap and mess up his shades. "Whatever you say cool kid...whatever you say..."

Once they arrive at the mall, stares and gasps are directed towards Dave and Jade, as they get out of the limousine and walk hand in hand.

"Do you think he's a movie star?"

"Maybe they're a hot Hollywood couple!"

"Oh my god! He's so cute!"

"The girl's cute...if you're into geeks."

Jade recalls the first time she had received attention like this. It was back in Houston, the first time Dave had taken her to his club and all the girls there had criticized her for her looks rather look at her charming personality. "At the least the people here aren't as judgemental," she mumbles.

Dave walks over to the directory and scans the map for all their clothing stores. "Macy's is a common place to shop, Forever 21 is overrated, Hot Topic...they're cool but we're not trying to make you look goth, Abercrombie and Fitch...fuck no, Hollister aka the place where you can't see the shit you're buying is out of the question...yes."

"W..What?"

"I know the place we're gonna go shopping."

"W..Where?"

Dave's smirk is at the corner of his mouth as he points to the store on the directory.

"K-MART?! They have clothes that are like $10.00! How is that supposed to make me look like a Hollywood star!"

"...See this is what I mean about relaxing and not taking things seriously! Does it look like I would buy clothes from K-mart?"

"No...?"

"Harley, the answer is yes! Do you remember my broken record shirt? Only $5.99 at K-mart. Not shitting with you."

"So we're really going to K-mart?"

Dirk ruffles Jade's hair as he grabs her hand and leads her to the unknown, "Harley please. The last time I shopped at K-mart, I was ten. We're going to a better store."

"Which store?"

"Dave smiles and plants a quick kiss on her cheek, "Let's make it surprise."

"Bloomingdales? What's that?"

"Harley, as far as I'm concerned, this is the place where all the fancy, snooty women shop at."

"... Are you implying that I'm a snooty woman?"

"What? Nah! You're Jade Harley, sweet, adventurous, and the geekiest gal a cool kid could ever fall for. You're the customer this store wants. I know because I can tell. Look at them, they're all just wanting to get on their knees and ravish you with all this fancy shit."

Jade laughs and hits Dave's arm playfully, "You're such a big dork, you know that? Tell me again why I'm constantly falling for your dorkiness again?"

"Because I'm the cute, cool dork that any Jade Harley can't resist."

Jade turns pink and looks away, mumbling, "You're right about that cool kid."

Dave walks up to one of the customer service counters and leans against it as he runs his hands through his hair, causing the young woman at the counter to blush. "C..Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah you can. You see, this is my girlfriend's first time shopping at a fine, fancy ass establishment like this one, and she needs help finding a beautiful evening gown to wear to dinner tonight. Could you supply her with a handbag, some jewelry, shoes, and of course a dress."

"O..Of course! I'll find the best merchandise possible! May I see the lucky young lady?"

Dave moves out of the way and nods his head towards a very shy and confused looking Jade. "H..Hi."

The young woman smiles and walks over to her, taking notes on the color of her eyes, her skin tone, her hair color, every physical appearance possible. "I think I know the dress just for you. I'll be right back!" The young woman soon disappears out of sight, leaving Dave and Jade alone in the area.

"Dave, don't you think this is a bit much?"

"You're my girl Harley. And my girl deserves the best things possible."

"We're back together?!"

"I thought we decided this back at the hotel."

"I told you that I wanted to wait remember?"

Dave sighs and pulls Jade close to him, his chin resting on top of her head, "I can't live without you Jade. You, Jade Harley, are the one woman I cannot live without. That's why I really wish you'd come and live with me back in Texas. You wouldn't have to lift a finger, I'll make sure that you're provided for. Besides, weren't we gonna move in together in the future?"

"Dave...I just don't want something bad to happen to us again. You know? Something that will tear us apart forever."

Dave rests his hand on Jade's head and gives her a reassuring smile. "Nothing will happen. I could never hate you forever Jade. There's some sort of spell you put on me that doesn't allow me to stay mad at you. I say it's your damn Asian cuteness. Besides, haven't you seen those corny tumblr quotes? They always say that no relationship is perfect. There's gonna be fights but we'll sure as hell work through them."

"R..Really Dave?"

"Hell fucking yes Harley. I swear to God."

"...I guess I can't reject your offer this time can I?"

Dave picks Jade up and spins her around, making everyone in the store smile or get a confused look on their face. Dave and Jade didn't care who stared, all that mattered was the fact that they had gotten back together and they were gonna be happy forever.

"I Love You Jade Harley."

"I Love You too Dave Elizabeth Strider."

"... Please never mention my middle name."

Jade laughs and plants kisses all over Dave's face, "I think it's a great name. A name that fits your perfectly."

"...Elizabeth for a boy's name? I mean it's ironic but c'mon!"

"Umm excuse me but the young lady's dress is prepared."

Both Dave and Jade turn around to see a woman carry a 2 large bags. "The total will be $413.69, sir."

Dave takes out his debit card and hands it to the lady, grabbing the two bags in his hands. "Let's go home and see what kind of sexy outfit you got hooked up with. Though, I'd prefer to see you with no clothes on..."

Jade slaps his cheek lightly, "Stop being a pervert and let's go."

The lady comes back with the card and gives both Dave and Jade a warm smile, "Thank you for shopping at Bloomingdale's. Have a nice date tonight!"

Jade smiles and waves a goodbye before her hand finds its way back into Dave's and the two walk out of the mall, happy and content as can be.

Back at the hotel, Dirk is fast asleep on the couch after watching a whole season of Panty and Stocking. As the door opens, his eyes widen and he flashsteps to the door, greeting Dave and Jade as they walk in. "Sup? Like the mall?"

"It was alright. Spent less than $500.00."

"Cool. I made the reservations for the restaurant. I'll be ordering fast food her tonight. So you two just have a good time."

Jade suddenly wraps her arms around Dirk and pulls him into a tight hug, much to his shock. "Ummm Harley? What are you doing?"

Jade looks up at him and gives him a toothy smile, "Thanks for always helping me out Dirk. I understand now why Jake loved you so much. I hope you find someone even better than Jake. Someone who truly deserves your cool love."

Dirk smiles and ruffles her hair. "Thanks lil' lady. To be honest with ya, I don't think anyone can replace Jake...not now, not ever. But I appreciate your wish. And it's no problem, doll. Any girl that treats my lil' man right is worthy of my fortune and my love."

Jade nods her head and backs away, allowing Dirk to straighten out his shirt before he retreats to his room once more. "Will he be okay Dave? i don't want him to be all alone. People think bad thoughts when they're alone."

"Nah, Bro's cool as can be. He's definitely in a mourning type period but being alone is the best for him right now. So what do you say about trying on your outfit?"

"Oh right!" Jade grabs the bags and goes to one of the many room, shutting the door behind her.

"Don't take too long Harles."

"I won't! I won't! Keep your cool Strider!"

Dave smiles to himself and sits on the couch as he waits for the girls of his dreams to emerge from the room.

A few minutes later, Dave hears the door creak open and close. "You done Harley? C'mon I wanna see!"

"I'm coming! It's just these heels are sticking to the carpet!" As soon as Jade walks into the living room, Dave tries his best to hold his tongue in his mouth. There in front of him is Jade, dressed in an elegant, one shoulder, red dress that reaches the floor and leaves a trail behind her. Dave had to admit, he was impressed with the woman's choice. First of all, the dress was Dave's favorite color. Second, it showed of Jade's curves pretty well, especially her chest area. And third, the dress was neither too fancy or too simple, it was just the right design. A design that was perfect for her.

"Well, what do you think?"

"...I'm impressed. It suits you."

Jade excitedly twirls around, showing off her bouncy curls, and the beautiful dress that swam around her. "Oh! Look Dave!" She pulls her hair back and reveals beautiful, ruby earrings as well as a matching necklace, with tiny diamonds added to give it the full sparkle. "It's not too plain is it?"

"No Babe. You're absolutely...gorgeous. You'll definitely make any cool guy drop their jaw and howl like a fucking coyote."  
Jade scratches the back of her head and smiles sheepishly, "I don't know about that...but thanks for everything cool kid. Would you believe me if I told you, that tonight is truly the first night I've ever felt beautiful?"

"Harley."

Jade smiles and sits in Dave's lap, pressing her nose against his. "Maybe there is a God out there. He brought us back together and proved that we were meant to be. I just really hope we grow up to be the old couple that die together in their sleep."

"Damn Harley, let's not think about our future selves as wrinkly, grumpy raisins. Let's talk about how beautiful we are right now."

Jade laughs, "Raisins? If anything, prunes."

"Raisins, prunes...same shit." Dave gives Jade a quick peck on the lips before head gets up from the couch and heads to his room, "I'm gonna get changed so we can head to the restaurant. We're supposed to check in at 6:00 p.m."

Jade nods and rests her feet on the footrest, hugging a pillow close to her face as she lets out a low squeal and kicks her feet up and down, like a little kid. This is going to be the happiest night of her life and there was no way she was gonna let anyone ruin in.

Ten minutes later, Dave appears with his iconic red tuxedo on; but his time Jade notices that his hair is slightly combed back and in his front pocket is a rose.

Jade lets out a whistle and winks, "Looking good cool kid."

Dave smiles and walks over to her, "Yeah yeah Harley, keep your tongue in your mouth."

Jade giggles and pulls him onto her lap, hugging him tightly and taking in his scent. "His smell...it's so intoxicating." Jade nuzzles her face against his back and smiles widely, wishing this moment could last forever.

"Harley, I hate to ruin your little moment with my body but we've gotta start heading down there."

"Oh! Right! Sorry Dave."

Dave nods, "It's fine." Walking over to the kitchen area, he comes back with a boquet of red roses. "I know I'm not exactly the romantic, cheesy type, but I get points right?"

Jade smiles and nods as she takes the rose and presses them to her nose, taking in the sweet scent. "Roses are my favorite flowers...I'm impressed."

Dave steps besides her and holds out his arm for her, "Shall we m'lady?"

Jade laughs and wraps her arm around his, "Do lead good sir."

The restaurant had to be the most attractive area in the entire hotel. Guests had the choice of an outdoor/indoor seating; violinists and pianists serenaded the entire room with the sweet notes, and the kitchen created an aroma that would make any guest's mouth watery. Of course, Dave and Jade chose the outdoor setting so they could have a dinner under the stars while the ocean breeze called out to them in the distance. Of course, Dave would play the classy gentleman tonight. As the couple made their way out to the patio area, they couldn't help but notice that admirable stares they were receiving from the people inside the restaurant.

Jade squeezes Dave's hand and looks at him nervously, shooting him a look that says, "I'm really nervous." Dave brings Jade's hand to his mouth and plants a passionate kiss on it, letting her know that everything is fine.

"Hello, my name is Emily and I'll be serving your dinner tonight. Can I start you out with any drinks?"

Jade scans the drink menu and smiles, "I'll have a large glass of mango tea."

Dave smiles and looks at the waitress, "I'll have the same."

"Two large glasses of two mango tea coming up! In the meantime, please look at what you'd like to eat."

Dave and Jade smile at each other before their eyes become glued to the menu.

"Oh my gosh Dave! They have mahi-mahi! That's my favorite fish in the world!"

Dave nods and tries to scan the menu for something besides seafood, "I guess i'll just have fillet mignon."

Emily soon comes back with their mango tea, along with the appetizers, before she takes their orders quickly. "Please help yourself to these breadsticks and a garden salad while you wait."

Dave and Jade help themselves to the salad and smile to themselves as they both grabs the same breadstick.

"Jade take the breadstick."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Just as she's about to place the breadstick in her mouth, Dave puts the other end of the breadstick to his mouth and begins eating it, much to Jade's embarrassment. Nonetheless, the two of them eat the breadstick rather quickly and soon their lips find their way to each other and they passionately embrace, not caring as couples "awww'd" or "hump'd."

"T..That was something."

Dave smirks and touches his lips, "I'll say."

Their dinner is brought within 25 minutes and soon an hour passes and they find themselves stuffed to the belt.

"Dave..."

"Sup?"

"I don't think I can eat another bite."

"Same here. Are you ready to go babe?"

"Y..Yeah. I just wanna lie down to be honest."

"Got it."

The two slowly make their back to the hotel room and once they enter, they both collapse on the couch. Their arms and legs tangled with each other. First it starts out with laughing and teasing, then it turns into kissing and fondling each other tongues dance against each other as they both moan with such passion, that the other finds it incredibly sexy.

"D..Dave?"

"Mmm?"

"I..I want you okay?"

Dave stops and stares at her wide-eyed behind his shades, not believing what he just heard. "S..Sorry?"

"Dave Strider, I want you...now."

"Jade, are you sure? I don't wanna force you to do something you'll regret later."

Jade takes Dave's face in her hands and looks at him, "Why would I regret something that I want right now? Sex...Sex is just expressing how much you truly love each other right? I wanna see how much you love me."

It's final. As soon as those words leave Jade's mouth. Dave carries her bridal style into the bedroom and throws her onto the bed, as he locks the door behind him and crawls on top of her. Before they continue, they both help each other rid of their pesky clothes. Jade's had to be the easiest because once the zipper was done, the dress slipped off easily. With Dave, it was pretty complicated, to the point of Jade using her buck teeth to undo the button of Dave's tux. Soon they're just in their undergarments.

"You go first Harley."

"No way Dave! You just need to remove your underwear, you're first!"

"...Fine."

Dave stands up on the bed and slowly slips off his women's panties and tosses them to the side, revealing his rather large "friend."

Dave had never seen Jade's eyes grow so wide or her cheeks turn the darkest shade of red. Jade had to admit, she had dreamed, rather imagined, what Dave's cock would look like but she never thought it'd be so big. "Whoa..."

"Like what you see Harley? This is all yours. Now go on, remove your shit."

Jade awkwardly unhooks her bra and slips her panties off, leaving Dave extremely anxious to see what's underneath all of her hair. "Harles...I love your hair but it's kinda blocking my view."

"S..Sorry!" She pulls her hair back to reveal her body, a body that made Dave love her even more than he already did. Her breasts were pretty perky. I mean he had seen them during the whole shower incident but now that he was free to look at them, he noticed things he didn't before. Her nipples were pretty pink and small. Her stomach was somewhat tan and smooth looking and her "groin" area was just fantastic. Dave had always preferred girls with no hair down there, but Jade was an exception. He was definitely gonna enjoy this night.

"D..Dave? I..Is this what you expected?"

Dave takes Jade and puts her on his lap, his throbbing member pressed against her "area." "This is better than what I expected Harles. You're fucking gorgeous. I mean...your body is just so sexy..." He plants a kiss on her breast, causing her to let out a passionate moan. "I want every inch of it..." He takes a nipple in his mouth and nibbles it aggressively, causing more moans out of Jade and fuck did he think it was sexy.

While Dave is pleasuring every inch of her body, Jade is stroking Dave's hard, throbbing member, eliciting a few quiet moans from him. "H..Harley...fuck..." He begins to grind his cock against her hand, causing Jade to give him a sly smile and increase her pace. Jade always imagined their foreplay to be nerve-wrecking but comfortable at the same time. Jade loved Dave, and Dave loved her. They knew this was the moment they could express their deep, undying love for each other.

"Lie down Jade."

Jade slowly lies on her back and closes her eyes as she feels Dave take her legs and spread them apart. Not knowing what to expect, she bites her tongue and waits for whatever Dave has planned. She can feel his warm breath over her "area" and God does that tease her so much.

"D..Dave what are you-mmmm!"

Jade feels Dave's tongue dart inside her fast while he places small kisses along her clit. "Damn Harley...is this how much you want me?" He sticks a finger inside her and moves it around while his tongue continues to create magic for her.

"D..Dave stop teasing me and just..!"

Dave smirks and slips another finger inside her, "What was that Harles?"

Jade clutches the sheets until her knuckles turn white and she lets out a deep breath, "I..I want you okay?! I WANT THAT THING INSIDE ME! SHIT!"

Dave laughs and gets on top of her, so that now his cock is pressed against her opening, ready to slip inside at any moment. "Jade...I love you so fucking much."

Jade smiles weakly, "I..I love you too cool kid. W..Will it hurt?"

"I think so...I'll try to be gentle but with you...I don't think that's possible."

For a few seconds, the two look into each other's eyes before they kiss each other passionately once more as Dave slips his entire length inside her, causing Dave to scream and wraps her arms around his neck, shaking with pleasure and pain. "D..Dave!" A tear escapes Jade's eyes as she tries to put up with the sharp pain in her lower area.

"Shit Harley! Do you want me to stop?"

"N..No Dave. I want you there. Just make it feel good o..okay?" She gives him a weak smile and kisses his now sweaty chest.

Don't worry Harley. I'll make you feel good."

He begins grinding against her, hitting all her sensitive spots, and making her groans of pain turns into moans of pleasure and need. Soon, the pain is turned into complete and utter pleasure. Despite the fact that they were both virgins, Dave knew the exact areas to make Jade go crazy and which area made her gasp and moan like the girls in the hentai vids he'd seen.

"D...Dave I think I'm gonna cum!"

Dave presses his sweaty forehead against hers and kisses her nose as he increases his speed, "Cum for me babe! I want it so fucking mu-FUCK!"

As they both reach their climax and collapse on each other, they truly understood the extent of what their love truly was. Passionate, unending, fucking crazy. It was everything perfect and wonderful, something that every couple wish they had in a relationship. As Dave watches Jade breathe heavily and relax against the soft pillows, he can't help but place another passionate kiss on her lips.

_Beautiful_. That was the word that came to Jade's mind as she stared at Dave's sweaty face and body. He was absolutely perfect in every way and it was at this moment that she realized how much she truly loved him. Sure they'd probably have more silly arguments in the future but if sex made everything better, there's no way they'd every break up. "D..Dave...I love you...so..much.." Jade closes her eyes and lets out a deep sigh as she slowly falls asleep.

Dave smiles and kisses her jawline before he lies next to her and lift her head up so that her head is placed over her heart. As she listens to his heartbeat, she smiles and nuzzles her head against it, enjoying the rhythmic movement of his heart. "Jade Harley, winner of my heart, I love you too and I always will." He strokes her messy hair and smiles to himself, _"Nice Strider..."_ Taking his shades off and placing them on the desk, he too falls asleep within minutes, Jade still in his strong arms. The two lay in each other's embrace, dreaming of their future life together. Little did they know that this night would end up being their greatest mistake.

._**..Did it get hot in here? Once again, I'm sorry for the huge delay guys! I'm still readjusting to Arizona and I've been busy job hunting and enrolling for college! I'll try my best to upload on a daily basis but at this time, there's no telling when I'll be able to write. I can guarantee, I'll be working on the next chapter as much as I possibly can! Reviews, Ratings, Suggestions, Anything is suggested! Thank you all for your patience and I hope you continue to stick around for future chapter. I love you all!**_

_**~W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE**_


	18. Final Goodbyes and Cheers to a New Start

_**Here it is! The funeral day (FINALLY!) and the preparation of Jade's move back to Houston. From this point on, the story will be completely focused on JadeDave so don't worry, your favorite OTP is back together! The next couple of chapters will definitely be interesting so stay tuned! As always, all Homestuck characters belong to the super amazing, Andrew Hussie!**_

Dave slowly opens his eyes and lets out a long yawn as he removes the blankets from his body and walks over to the window. It was another beautiful day in Hawaii. If he thought the sunset was beautiful, the morning were glorious. The sun slowly rising over the water, the strong waves pounding against the rocks; it was something Dave wish he could wake up to every morning instead of the noisy, bustling streets of Houston."Jesus Christ, what a night...oh yeah." He grabs his shades from the table and puts them on before her turns his head around and looks over at Jade.. Her hair is scattered all over the pillow, her glasses crooked on her face, her lips parted so that her buck teeth are showing; to Dave, that was the sexiest morning look in the world. and sits on the end of the bed and grabs her big toe, shaking it a little, "Time to wake up sleeping beauty. We have a funeral we need to get to."

"Nnngh mmmhm nhmiya."

"Sorry Jade I don't speak Japanese. What did you say?"

Jade moves her face from the pillow and looks up at Dave, "I'm sore and honestly I don't wanna do shit today."

Dave chuckles and grabs her arm so that he can help pull her up, "Well don't you wanna say your final farewell to Jake today. I mean, c'mon Harley, you gotta say goodbye to your own brother. Besides, I know what can wake you up..." His hands move under the covers but Jade slaps them away quickly, leaving Dave shocked. "Ouch. What the hell was that for?"

Jade smiles and brings a finger to his lips, "Close your eyes and no peeking." She removes his shades and sets the on the bed, observing him closely to see if he would actually peek.

"So do I get a morning kiss or some shit like that or am I gonna participate in one of your weird Asian morning rituals?"

"No Dave, we're not gonna do meditation." She goes under the covers and brings her head close to his cock, blowing on it slowly so that his body tenses up. "Are you peeking?"

"F..Fuck no! So d..do I get the morning special or just some...!"

As Jade's lips begin to make their way to his tip...

"Lil' man, I ordered us some Chinese food so get your ass up and wake Jade up too. Yes, I know Jade is with you."

Jade quickly moves out of the covers and grabs her clothes as Dave sighs and slips on his panties. "Damn it Bro..."

Jade smiles weakly and puts her hand on top of his, "At least we did it once. I need to go and collect some things at Tavros' house before I meet you at the funeral procession. D..Dave are those women's panties?!"

"Quiet Harley, these are comfortable as fuck. You don't HAVE to go back to Tavros' house for your stuff. I can buy you a black dress at the mall."

"Dave I need to get all of Jake's documents, my cell phone charger, my makeup and my black dress."

"Jade, y'know your new boy toy isn't gonna let you come back here right?"

Jade scowls and looks at him, "He's not my boy toy and he can't control me! If I wanna get out, I can leave his house without his permission."

Dave walks over to her and wraps his arms around her tense body, "I just don't want you leaving me again. And no offense, but that Tavros guy sees a bit too clingy."

Jade takes his head in her hands and strokes his cheeks, "I promise to see you at the beach in 2 hours okay? In the meantime, have breakfast with Dirk then go prepare yourself for the funeral. Do you know what you're gonna wear?"

Dave points to the tux he wore last night, "I can honestly speak for myself but for Bro...there's no telling what he'll wear."

Jade laughs and grabs her bag, "He can wear a dress for all I care. Dirk's cool but I think he'll be more serious than he usually is today."

Suddenly the door opens and Dirk walks in wearing a black, strapless dress that stressed his muscular torso and legs. "Are you two talking about me behind my back? That shit ain't right."

"WHAT IN ALL NAMES OF FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"Dave don't be jealous. I've got a frilly one for you in the room if you wanna try it on. Y'know, I think men wearing dresses should be viewed as something highly respectable. I mean, I know feminists and all those shitty groups will probably think I'm pokin' fun at them but shit this is America! We can do whatever the fuck we want!"

Dave sighs and collapses on the bed, "This is why you're probably gonna die surrounded by your robots and smuppets Bro. You're gonna scare all the potential people that wanna date you."

Dirk stares at Dave, completely straight faced, "I heard Asians are into this type of kink. Jade, does this turn you on?"

"Haha...ummm Dave will answer that for me! I've gotta go Dirk but I'll see you both at the beach!"  
Dave points at the door and looks at Dirk, "See. That's what other people are gonna do once they see you in your girly outfits! Have some dignity man!"

Dirk huffs and straightens out his dress as he exits the room, "Jake would've liked this."

Dave sighs and grabs his phone, wondering if any of his friends have pestered him in a while. John was offline, Rose was offline, Aradia was...online. "Huh, I wonder how Megido's doing." As Dave was about to push the pester button, he realized that at the moment, it was probably better if he avoided her for a while. Sure, she was at the top of his list if he and Jade broke up again; but since he and Jade got back together, he honestly didn't want to talk or see her again. Yeah, it's a douchebag move but that would count as cheating wouldn't it?

_"You already cheated, you idiot. Weren't you already in a relationship with Megido before you even got back together with Jade? You're the biggest douchebag on this planet. How are you gonna solve this one Romeo? Jade will find out at some point and so will Aradia...you're a liar Strider..."_

Dave clenches his teeth in agony and throws his phone on the bed as he walks out onto the balcony for some much needed fresh air. "She doesn't have to find out! It was just flirting, no strings attached whatsoever! God, fuck you conscience!" Dave runs his fingers through his hair and stares out towards the ocean, collecting his thoughts carefully while trying to figure out a plan. "Here's the deal Strider, Harley's coming back with you to Texas tonight and she'll be at the penthouse most of the time. So she won't run into Megido at all and she'll never find out. Everything will be peachy as fuck. Shit...but if Megido thinks we're still together, which she does, then that means she'll always try to plan dates and all that stupid shit..."

_"Don't you remember? You promised her a date Tuesday, after school."_

Dave tenses up and walks back into the room where he grabs his tux and towel, heading towards the bathroom. "Fuck my ironic life."

An hour passes quickly as Dave quickly gets dressed and stands outside the hotel room, waiting for Bro to walk out at any minute. While the funeral was the main focus at this point, he couldn't help but fix his thoughts back on the whole Harley-Megido issue.

"Ready Lil' man?"

"Bro...you seriously gonna wear that to the funeral? It's a serious matter, not some goddamn clown show."

"How long have we lived together and you're still not used to me? C'mon it's a 15 minute drive to the beach and I have a feeling your girlfriend is at the beach already."

"Yeah. Anyways, I got a cab parked out front so we don't need to wait, we can just get our asses inside."

"Cool. Dave?"

"Sup?"

"Do these heels make my legs look toned?"

"...they're sexy as fuck Bro. Keep your cool."

"Sweet. Thanks."

Jade knocks the door nervously, wondering if Tavros even came home at all. "If he's not home then I'll have to sneak in but that would be trespassing and I know he's already mad at me.."

To her surprise, she hears the door lock click and there's Tavros smiling at her, "Hey Jade. Did you have a fun time with Dave?"

Jade returns the smile, walks in, and gives him a nice warm hug. "I'm sorry I left you yesterday Tavros. It's just Dave took me out on a date and well..."

"Don't worry about it. I knew you were reconnecting with him and you probably had a pretty good time. Uh, I know you have a funeral you need to get to so I prepared all your stuff in the room."

"Awww thanks so much Tavros! You're such a big help!"

Tavros smiles weakly and rolls to the living room, "Was there anything else you needed to tell me Jade?"

Jade walks over to the couch next to him and sits down, not knowing where to start. "Me and Dave got back together last night...and well I'm going to take his offer and move back with him in Houston."

"Jade!"

"I know you probably think I'm being stupid but...well, even after we broke up, I still loved him and I think I always will. So, I hope we can still be friends, even though we won't be in the same area anymore and I promise to give you some money, just because you were the only one who helped me when I moved to this place!"

Tavros grabs her hand and kisses it gently, looking into her eyes, "Jade, since yesterday, I kinda realized that you're probably more like a mother/ older sister figure y'know? I mean I still do love you, but it's not like how Dave loves you. I just really hope that you're making the right decision because if he ever hurts you again...I'll personally come to this Texas place and run him over with my wheels."

Jade laughs, "Don't worry, he won't. At least...I hope he won't. Why don't you come to the funeral with me?"

"I don't really belong there Jade. I mean Dave and his older brother knew your brother but I didn't know him at all so I guess it would be ummm awkward?"

Jade takes out a notepad from the drawer and grabs a pen, "Do you have a pesterchum?"

Tavros nods and takes the notepad and pen from her, "It's adiosToreador. What's yours?"

Jade rips out a sheet and writes it down, "It's gardenGnostic."

"Ohhh that chumhandle suits you! I mean, you're really good with plants and all so haha I guess it's pretty cool."

Standing up and giving Tavros one last reassuring hand squeeze, she heads to the room to pack up her things and prepare for the funeral.

Ten minutes later, she emerges from the room clad in her lacy, knee length black dress, carrying her bags in both hands while wearing a sad expression on her face. "Tavros? Umm I'm leaving now!"

Tavros wheels back to the living room and frowns as he sees Jade's sad face, "You don't have to go back to him Jade. I think he's just trolling you."

"Phhh. Dave seriously loves me. You wouldn't know because you're not me! I really wish you wouldn't talk about him in a bad way sometimes. It really does hurt me."

"Oh! I'm sorry Jade. I just speak without thinking sometimes...well I'll definitely keep in contact with you. I hope you're not too sad at the funeral and please...just have a happy life with no regrets."

Jade smiles and kisses him cheek, "Thanks for everything! Adios Tavros!" She opens the door and walks out, leaving the door to slam behind her.

"Buena suerte Jade."

By the time Dave and Dirk arrive near the beach, only the priest and Jake's casket are present.

"Bro, are you gonna be okay?"

Dirk sighs and bites on his finger hard, causing a tiny drop of blood to appear, "God...I don't know. Now that I'm actually here...I feel damn depressed again."

Dave places his hand on Dirk's shoulder and gives him a reassuring squeeze, "I'm here for you Bro. Besides, I don't think Jake would wanna see you cry today. He'd just wanna, y'know, hear your last words for him."

Once they pay the driver, they walk over to the casket and stare at Jake's face. He was definitely pale as paper but there was something about his face that made Dave and Dirk slip a laugh once or twice. Jake definitely died happy because his mouth was curved into a goofy smile and his tongue was out to the side.

"That was my English. Happy even to the point of dying."

"Dude...this makes me wonder, how did he actually die?"

"Apparently the hot dumbass ate some poisonous shit and it just hit him."

"He's definitely Jade's brother."

"Dave! Dirk! You made it!"

The Striders turn around to see Jade running towards them at full speed, her bags still in her hands. "Ummm I got all my stuff Dave. Oh Dirk! I hope you don't mind that I'm coming to live with you and Dave."

"Not a problem lil' lady. I told you, you're welcome anytime in our crib. Mi enodoro es your enodoro."

Dave looks at him weird and grabs Jade's arm. "Are you ready for today Harles? Your cool kid is here y'know if you need a shoulder to cry on."

Jade smiles and pulls him in for a kiss before she wraps her arms around him and lays her head against his shoulder, "I have to be strong Dave. That's why I honestly think it'll be good if I lived with you. But I mean, I'm gonna need to find a job so I can at least help-"

"Jade, like I said, me and Bro don't expect anything from you. I mean, if you really wanna help, just clean the penthouse and organize Bro's smuppets. I mean, shit, that's already a big help for both of us!"

Jade giggles and slips her hand into his, "Thanks alot Cool Kid...but Dave what if we don't work out?"

Dave readjusts his shades and looks out towards the ocean, "Knowing us, that break up shit won't happen again but if it does, I'm sure we'll get back together. But if you're just thinking in your logical, hypothetical nonsense shit, then I guess you can always go back to your island. I mean, that's the place you can always run back to."

"I guess...but I really don't want us to break up Dave."

"We won't Harley. I promise. Houston will be good for you. Besides..." Dave runs his hands over Jade's ass and smirks, "We'll have each other every night right?"

Jade turns red and nods quickly, "Y..Yeah."

The priest walks over to them and gives them a wide smile, "What up? I'm the priest y'all hired me for one Mistah English, the dead motherfucker ova there. Name's Father Gamzee, at your service."

Dave frowns, "How the hell did you become a priest when you look like you just came from Vegas?"

"Whoa whoa whoa my brother, that hurts me bad. I'm just a humble servant goin' about spreadin' motherfuckin' miracles at these type of events. My only goal is to make this as easy as possible."

Jade smiles and looks over at Jake's casket, "Thank you for everything Father Gamzee. Ummm if you don't mind, could we have a moment with Jake before we cremate him?"

"Awww sure sure my sistah. Take all the time you need. If y'all need me, I'll be over there."

Dave and Jade walk hand in hand over to Jade's casket and stare at his face for a long time.

"Any words Dave?"

Dave straightens his tie and takes a deep breath, "Jake, we'll always remember you in our hearts and I always thought you were a pretty cool guy. I promise to make a rap about you sometime in the future. Hope you're partying hard in heaven."

Jade smiles and kisses his cheek before she takes off her glasses and wipes a tear away, Jake, you big stupidhead, I'll always keep you in my heart. Even though you always left me alone, I can't forget all the sacrifices you made to raise me. Don't worry about me anymore okay? I'm all grown up now and I'm going to live with Dave in Houston. But don't forget about me okay? You can stop by in my dreams occasionally; even though I never told you this a lot, I always thought you were the bestest brother and guardian any girl could ask for." Planting a kiss on his cheek one last time, Jade wipes her remaining tears away and steps back next to Dave.

Dirk is the last one to speak. "Hey English...you dumbass. Like what you see? I wore this damn thing just for had to eat those poisonous berries huh? Damn English, I thought you were damn Indiana Jones, expert of all things wild and bizarre. ...I really miss you at nights y'know bro? I'll never forget our skype dates, our dumb movie dates, and our sexy skype time. Remember the first time we exchanged nude pics?"

"Jesus Christ Bro!"

"Hush Dave! He's speaking!"

"Anyways, I know we've gotta burn you and all that shit so...I guess I'll always love you English. I know I've gotta move on in life but, I mean, you'll always be in my kokoro. Feel free to stop by in my dreams too." Dirk clears his throat and kisses Jake on the lips one last time before he steps back next to Dave. "I'm done."

Jade smiles and hugs Dirk quickly before she goes over to Gamzee and lets him know that the time has come for him to cremate Jake."

Gathering the large bunch of twigs, Gamzee lays them around Jake's body and pours gasoline onto it. "Are ya ready Miss Jade?"

Jade covers her eyes, "Yes."

Gamzee lights a match and throws it over the casket, causing Jake's body to be engulfed in flames with seconds. Dave and Dirk watch sadly as Jake's body slowly loses its solid form and transforms into Ashes before their eyes.

Jade looks up at the sky, crying silently, as a part of her hopes that Jake is watching over them with a smile on his face.

After the body is completely burned and all is left is the ashes, Gamzee sweeps them into a pile and places them in a jar, where he hands it to Jade. "I will give you the honors Madam."

Jade smiles and nods as she takes the jar and walks over to the cliff, that sits near the clear blue water below. "You always loved the ocean Jake, so I think this is the perfect place for you to be buried." She, Dirk, and Dave all grabs a handful of Jake's ashes and slowly sprinkle them into the air, watching as it flows freely into the horizon.

Dirk smiles and blows a kiss up towards heaven before he walks away.

Dave wraps his arms around Jade and plants a quick kiss on her cheek as they both watch the sun slowly set in the distance.

"Dave?"

"Yeah Harles?"

"D..Do you think Jake was with us today?"

Dave tilts her head up towards his and looks into her eyes, "I may not know much about the afterlife but I know Jake was probably with us today. He would wanna hear what his little sister had to say to him one last time."

Jade smiles and lets the tears fall from her face again as Dave pulls her into a tight hug and strokes her hair, "C'mon, let's go back to the hotel so we can pack up for tonight."

Jade nods and allows Dave to carry her to the car Dirk had managed to stop. Placing her next to him, Dave rolls up all the windows and pulls out an extra pair of shades from his pocket, placing them on her face. "These are made so people can hide their pain and suffering. I think you'll need them for now."

Jade pouts and scratches her nose as she turns her head towards Dave, "Am I a cool kid now?"

Dave smirks and looks out the window, "Coolest babe I know."

_**Reviews, Ratings, Favorites, Suggestions, Anything is Greatly Appreciated! I hope you've all enjoyed these past 3 chapter updates and I seriously appreciate the feedback you give me because it lets me know if I'm going in the right direction or if I have to adjust a couple of things. Guest readers, don't hesitate to comment too! You guys are just as important as the member on here! Things are gonna heat up again soon and the REAL obstacle is near. I hope you all continue to stick by me and thank you again for reading Love Never Dies. I love you all!**_

_**~W1TCH-OF-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE**_


	19. The Big Trip

_**All Homestuck characters belong to Hussie :)**_

The car ride back to the hotel was a lot quicker than expected. Jade and Dave had fallen asleep on each other in the back seat while Dirk was nuzzled against the cab driver's shoulder, causing the driver to feel uncomfortable and try to get him off of him. Quickly pulling over to the curb, the driver finally pushes Dirk off his shoulder and sighs, "This..this is why I don't do well with kids." He rings his little bell and stops the car meter, "Wake up time kids, we're here."

Dave rubs his eyes from behind his shades and frowns, "I am not a kid. So how much do we owe you?"

The cab driver pulls the toothpick between his teeth and tosses it out the window, "Forty five dollars and fifty cents."

Dave reaches down and manages to grab $50.00 from his pants pocket. "Here dude, keep the change." He shakes Jade a little and smiles as he sees her nuzzle her head against his chest, "Harley, we're at the hotel now."

"H..Huh? That was a short car ride. And I still wanna sleep Dave!" She rubs her eyes, clearly frustrated, and hops out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Dave smiles and gets out through the other car door, noticing that the person still in the car was Dirk. Leaning over to the open window, he flicks his forehead and causes Dirk to slam his entire fist into the driver's face.

"Bro! Calm your tits!"

"Shit...I'm really sorry about that..." Dirk takes out his handkerchief and begin patting the man's bloody nose. "You know...I could help you out in another way..."

A few seconds later, Dirk is thrown out onto the curb as the driver drives away quickly, his angry remarks still heard in the distance.

Dave shakes his head and helps Dirk up, "You see Bro. You need to flatter the person you're interested in, not harass them. Although, I can't believe you had a thing for that cab driver. The dude smelled like old cheese.

Dirk holds in his laughter as he wraps his one arm around Dave, "I really don't think you fully understand the word 'irony' lil' man. Anyways, where did Harley run off to?"

Dave looks around the entrance area and frowns when he can't find a trace of her, "Huh. Where did she go? Harley!"

Jade giggles as she hides behind the large palm tree and watches Dave frantically look for her, "I wonder if he'll lose his cool at some point...that would be mean!" Practice her flashstepping, she appears behind Dave in seconds and wraps her arms around him, making him jump in a girly fashion.

"Harley, do you want me to die of a heart attack?"

Jade frowns and hits his arm, "Of course not! If you died, I don't think I could be happy ever again..."

Dave rests his hand on her head and ruffles her hair, giving her a small smile, "Like that'll happen. We'll be that couple that dies in each other's arms of old age, surrounded by our children and grandchildren and our grandchildren's children."

Jade's eyes widen and she stares at Dave hard, "That sounds like an entire village...are we really gonna have that many kids?"

Dave smirks and pulls her close as he pulls her hair back and gets close to her ear, "I honestly don't mind having a bunch of mini Jades running around the house. Hell that'll be pretty damn cute."

Jade smiles and kisses his cheek, "So you wouldn't mind if we had kids someday?"

Dave takes her hand as they walk into the hotel together and sighs, "I honestly don't know Harles. I mean...my parents were never around and being raised by Bro wasn't exactly the best upbringing...so I guess we'll have a kid when we're both mature and ready."

Jade gives Dave a reassuring smile and intertwines her fingers with his, "Hey. I'm sure you'll be a great dad. You're cool, sweet, mature, and comfortable to talk to. What kid wouldn't love to have a dad like you?"

Dave nods and kisses Jade's head as he slides the card in the slot and opens the door, "I don't know Harley. I just see myself being a major screw up who wouldn't be able to support the family and I'm just scared that...the kid will hate me one day and say that to my face. Besides, I'm not exactly the best person when it comes to displaying my love for someone so there's another con. That's why I'm not even sure if I wanna be a dad Harley. I know I must sound like a big pussy right now but I don't give a fuck. I just feel so comfortable talk to you about these things."

Jade pulls him into a tight hug and runs her fingers through his hair, something that Dave had always found calming, "Hey, listen to me cool kid. Don't be scared of anything ok? You'll be a famous DJ and I'll be...I'll find something that will help us! So the whole "I don't think I'll be able to support our family" issue is out of the way. And our future son or daughter will love the hell out of you! I mean, I'm sure there's at least a ton of guys out there that didn't have a great father figure, but they grow up to be fantastic dads! So don't be too hard on yourself Dave."

Dave smiles and lifts her up bridal style, carrying her into the room, "You know what I love about you?"

Jade smiles and rubs her nose against his, "What?"

Dave kisses her her neck, "Everything. I love your scent." He kisses her lips, "Your soft lips." He brings her hair close to his nose, "Your comforting aura. Something I never saw in anyone else, not even Bro."

Jade holds his face in his hands and slowly takes off his shades so that she can now look into his deep red eyes. Jade notices that in his eyes and expression, there is a trace of sadness, desperation, loneliness; all expressions of someone who needs all the love he can get. "I'll always be here for you. Even if we don't end up being together, I'll be here for you. So talk to me anytime okay? I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"...It's funny that you mention secrets right now Harley...cuz I've kinda got one right now and I'm not sure how you're gonna react."

Jade gives him a worried look, "What's up Dave?"

"Well...okay just promise you won't get mad okay?"

"I promise."

"Well I met this nice girl back in Houston and I thought we were never getting back together...so I guess I'm kinda with her but I don't wanna be with her. Now that I've got you back, I just wanna tell her we're over but I don't know how i'm gonna do that since she got her heart broken...I'm really sorry Jade. I don't even know why you put up with a player like me anyway...it's a fucking miracle if you're still with me after this."

Jade stares at him hard before she pulls him into another tight hug and rubs small circles on his back, "You big idiot! I thought you had cancer or something else life threatening! I don't know if I should be mad or disappointed...but I mean, did you have sex with her or something while you were still in Houston?"

"Wha? HELL NO!"

Jade smiles, "T..That's reassuring I guess...Dave I didn't know you moved on so easy. I always thought that maybe I was special. The girl that you would never get over."

"Jade, I swear you are that girl! It's just...I felt lonely and I needed someone who would give me love. And now I realize I'm a complete assfuck because I only need your love Harley. Aradia is just a friend I needed when I lost you!"

Jade hugs Dave tightly and plants kisses all over his face, "I'm sorry Dave. I'm sorry for all the stupid pain I caused you. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try to be the best girl for you!"

Dave shakes his head and puts his shades back on, "You already are babe. You're the greatest girl in all the universe. You're Jade Harley, thief of my heart, mind, and soul."

Jade laughs and pushes Dave off the bed, "You are so corny! But I find that to be completely adorable," she flashes him a smile and winks.

Dave rubs his ass and throws a pillow at her face, laughing wholeheartedly, a rare moment that he rarely showed.

Jade sticks her tongue out at him and jumps on his stomach, pulling him into a deep kiss as his hands wrap around her waist.

Dave pretends to struggle underneath her weight and begins to slap her ass, "Damn Harley, I can't breathe...I think I'm going to pass out..shit I already see the light..."

Jade grabs his face and begins shaking it, "Are you implying something?"

"I..I'm I..Implying...You...Are...HEAVY."

Jade laughs and hugs his head tightly as Dave joins in the laughter and they continue to tickle, kiss, and cuddle each other for a couple more minutes.

Dirk appears in the doorway, now in his regular attire, and knocks on the door, "I hate to be a cockblock and a party shitter, but we've got a plane to catch soon and we need to be at the airport in an hour and a half.

Dave nods his head and helps Jade up as he pulls his suitcase out from under the bed and begins throwing his clothes into it. "See Bro, this can be done in 5 minutes. Besides, Harley here is gonna help me pack my stuff."

"I am?"

Dirk shakes his head and grabs Jade's arm, "C'mon Harley, you can help me. All Dave is gonna do is bone you again."

"WHAT THE FUCK BRO?! I was not!"

"Oh stop hiding behind the dildo Dave. I could hear you two loud and clear."

Dave mumbles something under his breath and slams the door shut as Jade and Dirk head to his room.

"Okay Harley so you may see some pretty disturbing shit in my room so...just a heads up."

Jade smiles and looks at Dirk, "I always imagined you'd think that I was used to it by now. I mean Dave's told me all about your 'hobbies' even before I met you in real life."

Dirk huffs and opens the door to his room, picking up dirty panties, shirts, and various colored smuppets, "Don't believe the lil' shit, he always overexaggerates things. Like my smuppets for example, they're not that creepy."

Jade picks one up and smiles, "They're actually kinda cute. Like my squiggles!"

Dirk smiles and puts out his fist, which Jade returns with her own, marking the greatest brofirst ever seen, "You know Harley, I can see why Dave loves you. You're a pretty chill chick."

Jade smiles and turns a bright red, clearly happy that it was now official that Dirk thought she was "cool."

"So I'll take care of all my 'personal items' and you can just make sure there's nothing under the bed or in the closet. Oh, and make sure you take the hotel's shell shaped soap and their freshly scented towels!"

Jade laughs and begins to gather the items and check every area of the room. In the fridge was one of Dirk's smaller katanas, the closets had 5 smuppets on top of each other, in the drawers was more of Dirk's lacy thongs, and that was the end of it. "Okay Dirk, everything is pretty much empty! I put everything in your luggage."

"Thanks darlin'. You can go ahead and go back to Dave's room!"

Jade smiles and nods, making sure to clear everything before she exits the room and heads back to Dave's room. "Dave?"

"IN HERE HARLEY!" Jade turns her head to where the sound came from and notices that steam is coming out from under the door. In a matter of seconds, the door opens and a wet hand pulls her into the shower.

"DAVE! What the hell?!"

Dave laughs and pulls her close to his body, removing her clothes and glasses, "Oh lighten up Harley. You've got the best of both worlds right now, a hot guy and a nice shower, what more could you ask for?"

Jade rolls her eyes and begins to wash herself while Dave's eyes are glued to her ass.

"Hey if all you're gonna do is stare then you might as well get out."

"How did you-?"

"Please cool kid. The day you saw me naked in the shower, I saw the first place your eyes darted."

"...Technically they were focused on your chest then your ass."

"They were still focused on my private areas!"

Dave smirks and pumps a handful of shampoo in his hand, lathers it and places it on the top of her head. "Awwww look at that. A soap snow bubble has landed on your head. I don't know Harley...It's fucking Christmas up in this shitty shower."

Jade laughs and lathers soap on her hands and creates a soap beard on Dave. "You..You look so funny!"

Dave smirks and strokes it as if it were real, "Very interesting...Confucius says."

Jade covers her mouth with her hands as she steps out of the shower and tries to control her laughter. "Y..You're such a big i..idiot Dave!"

Dave pulls her back into the shower and places kisses all over her body as she helps wash and dry him off.

"Hey Dave?"

"Sup?"

Jade smiles and grabs his head, placing a sweet kiss on it, "I really love you."

Dave smiles and kisses her nose, "love you too Harley. Always have, always will."

Ten minutes later, the three are already in the hotel lobby checking out and carrying their bags to the cab.

"Okay so we got everything right Bro?"

"Yeah, think so. How 'bout you Harley? Got all your stuff?"

Jade puts the two bags in her hands in the trunk and slams it down, "Got it!"

Dirk nods and ushers the two into the back seat as he gets in the front and tells the driver to go to the airport.

Dave notices Jade looking out the window, a sad expression painted on her face, "Harley?"

"Hmmm?"

"You sure you can handle the big move into the city?"

Jade looks at her feet before taking Dave's hand and bringing it up to her face to kiss it, "I think I can. I mean, I'll finally get to be with you so that's the only good thing about this move! Besides, change is good sometimes right?"

"Right. And if you ever want to move back here again, I can get you a ticket to visit sometimes. Y'know? So you won't get homesick and all that shit."

Jade giggles and lays her head against Dave's shoulder, "I'm sure i'll be fine cool kid. As long as we're together, I can put up with anything."

"Awwww yeeeah. Dave Strider and Jade Harley, hardcore survivalist couple. Where they go? No one knows. Can they survive some pretty scary shit? Hell fucking yes."

"Oh my god Dave!" Dave turns his head to Jade, who is now hiding her face and laughing pretty hard.

"Jesus Harley, don't bust a gut."

"It's your fault if I do! You're just so funny serious!"

"Funny serious...that's something I never heard of."

Dirk smiles and takes out his iphone as he goes on youtube, knowing the perfect song for this moment.

"So like I was saying, my foot's totally stuck in there right? I'm freaking out, the dog's having a seizure, I still have half a pie left..."

_Do it now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Do it again now_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_Gettin' horny now_

Jade and Dave both turns their heads to a now snickering Dirk as he increases the volume and rests his feet on the dashboard, "This song is pretty catchy ain't it?"

"Turn that shitty music off! I swear this is worse than most of Kanye's songs."

"...Hey don't diss Yeezus. That ain't cool lil' man."

"This is a really sexual song Dave..."

"No shit Harley! Bro, change the damn station or else I'll come up there and do it myself!"

The cab driver glares at Dave through the rearview mirror, "Excoose me yong man, you no get up here. No safe. Remain in seats at all times. Tank you."

Dirk smirks and gives Dave the finger as he sings along to the song and begins to make sexual hand gestures.

The driver then turns his head to Dirk, "And you. No crazy American music! I no concentrate! Bad driving. Bad bad driving. Sit yo ass down and get your smelly feet off my car! I swear the only one that good here is dat girl!"

Jade smiles sheepishly and gives Dave and Dirk the "shame finger," causing both of them to bow their heads in shame.

Jade laughs and looks out the window, scanning random license plates from different states. "California...New York...North Carolina...Texas...Florida...Washington. Oh wow that's the stare Tavros is from..." She pulls out her phone and logs onto pesterchum, "I wonder if Tavros sent me any messages." Just then her alarm beeps and shows that adiosToreador has in fact sent her messages.

**_-adiosToreador started pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:20-_**

**_AT: hEY jaDe }:)_**  
**_AT: hOPe yOuRE doINg fInE_**  
**_AT: juST WAnTeD tO saY SorRy agAIN_**  
**_AT: sAFe FLIGht_**  
**_AT: HaVE a HapPy liFe wiTh DaVE _**  
**_AT: miSS yOU ALReaDY }:(_**

**_-adiosToreador ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:25-_**

Jade smiles and decides to reply back.

**_-gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering adiosToreador at 17:30-_**

**_GG: hey tavros! :)_**  
**_GG: on my way to the airport with dave!_**  
**_GG: dont worry!_**  
**_GG: will text you once i land in houston! so excited! :)_**  
**_AT: HeY jaDe_**  
**_AT: UMmMm I goTta tEll yoU somEthIng_**  
**_AT: abOuT daVE }:\_**  
**_GG: what _**  
**_GG: :O_**  
**_AT: hEs GOinG oUT wiTh a FriEnd of MinE_**  
**_AT: sHES in TExaS too_**  
**_GG: oh!_**  
**_GG: i already know about that silly! :)_**  
**_AT: anD yoURe okaY wiTh THAt _**  
**_AT: }:O_**  
**_GG: yeah_**  
**_GG: dave said it was nothing serious so its fine_**  
**_AT: iDK_**  
**_AT: shE sEEmS prEtTy seRiOUs abouT davE_**  
**_GG: ill explain everything to her_**  
**_GG: dont worry_**  
**_AT: oK_**  
**_AT: taKe caRE_**  
**_GG: bye Tavros! :)_**

**_-gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering adiosToreador at 17:36-_**

Jade sighs and closes her phone as she moves closer to Dave and presses her head against his face, "Dave, Tavros pestered me?"

"Oh? So what did the hot wheels say?"

"Well...I mean...he brought up the girl you dated while we were "broken up."

"Yeah, and?"

"According to him, she still seems pretty interested in you."

Dave wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into a comforting one arm hug, "Listen Harley, I'll explain everything to her and I may break her heart. But she's gotta understand, I mean, I never actually loved her like I loved you. It was more like a "I just needed someone I could fall back on" type thing. Megido's chill so she'll understand. I'll invite her over to the penthouse on Tuesday."  
Jade's eyes grow wide and she looks up at him, "What if she wants to hurt me?"

Dirk turns his head towards Jade and lowers his shades, "You got two guys in a room filled with katanas. If she pulls a move, she'll be sliced."

"Dirk! Please don't hurt her!

"Hey, no girl is gonna hurt my lil' man's lady."

"WE HERE!"

All three of them snap back to reality and realize that they had in fact arrived at the small airport. Dave throws the money at the driver and quickly exits the vehicle, followed by Jade, and they quickly collect their bags. Dirk is already walking through the entrance and goes to the check-in line to purchase a ticket for Jade.

"Are you sure Dirk isn't running low on money? I can pay for my own ticket!"

"Nah. Bro's rich as fuck Harley. To him, a plane ticket is like buying something from Wal-mart."

"Wow...you Striders were born with a golden spoon in your mouth."

"Got that right babe. Now c'mon. I'm still kinda tired so let's chill over there."

They make their way to the small area and take seats next to a koi pond.

"Awwww look at the koi!

Dave looks, "You mean those big Japanese fish?"

"Yeah! Awww Dave look at how cute they are!"

"You are the only girl that can find fish cute."

"And frogs! Don't forget frogs!"

Dave smiles as he remembers the time he and Jade has skyped one night and she had shown him the process through which frogs are bred at an alarmingly fast rate. Within minutes, Jade was able to produce a fully grown frog and the damn thing had hopped all over the place, knocking over important experiments, rubbing mucus all over Jade's squiggles, and attacking the cam with its tongue. By the end of the night, Jade's hair was all over the place, her glasses were crooked on her nose, and Dave had laughed hard that night.

"That night was fucking hilarious Harley."

"No it wasn't! I had to clean my room for three days straight! Not to mention, my poor squiggles!"

"You mean those satan worshipping octopuses?"

"First of all they're squids and...yeah they are pretty creepy..."

"Exactly."

Dirk flashsteps in front of them, causing both of them to jump, "So I've got Harley's plane ticket and we should be boarding in about...5 minutes."

"Bro, did you notice that there's hardly anyone here?"

"Yeah, what's fucked up about that?"

"We get to have the plane to ourselves!"

Jade's eyes widen and she clings to Dave, "But what if we crash?! Then no one will find our bodies!"

Both Dave and Dirk shake their head, "When you've got us, nothing fucked up can happen."

"Oh you two are just full of yourself!"

"Damn right!"

_"Your attention please! The plane now set for Houston, Texas is now boarding passengers. I repeat, the plane now set for Houston, Texas is now boarding it passengers."_

Dave, Jade and Dirk make their way to the check in stand and board the plane, not surprised to see that they were the first and probably the only ones to board the plane.

"Sweet. Harley, wanna sit by the window with me?"

"Sure!"

"Fuck windows, I'm getting a first class seat."

Jade giggles and helps Dave put his bags in the compartments, "Dave? What food did they serve you on this plane?"

"Let's see. Peanuts, peanuts, oh and more peanuts! They've got a good choice of drinks though. Do you like pineapple or mango juice?"

"They're both my favorite!"

"...Okay chill here for a sec."

Jade watches as Dave casually walks into the drinks area and grabs 3 drinks, a can of Dr. Pepper for Dirk, a mango-pineapple juice beverage for Jade, and for him, a carton of apple juice. "Your drink m'lady. Hey Bro! Catch!"

Dirk quickly catches his and nods thanks while Jade kisses Dave's cheek and takes a sip of her drink. "...is this what Jake is drinking in heaven?"

"Nope. Jake is swallowing loads and loads of apple juice. God's choice of drink."

"Pffft you're so ridiculous cool kid!"

"Ridiculously sexy Harley."

Jade smiles and holds his hand, "Yeah that's true..."

The plane is now preparing to leave for Houston, Texas. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for a bumpy flight. Arrival time is scheduled for..."

Dave turns towards Jade, "So, are you ready for the big move back to good ol' Texas?"

Jade laughs and pushes his head away, "Yeah. I'm sure I'll be fine. Also...when you talk in a southern accent, it's really hot."

"...No. It's just stupid."

"Whatever you say cool kid...whatever you say..."

Dave smiles as he watches Jade slowly fall asleep into a deep sleep, her head pressed against his shoulder, "Sweet dreams Harley..."

Hours pass and soon the plane finally enters the state of Texas. Night is already present and Dave takes pleasure in watching the bright cities below him shine like diamonds. Jade was still fast asleep and that was a sight more beautiful than anything in the entire world. Dave had to admit, he was indeed the luckiest guy in the entire universe. He had a promising future career, a gorgeous girlfriend, a sweet bro, and loads of cash. What more could he ask for?

_"Your attention please. We are now heading towards Houston International Airport. We ask that you please leave your seat belts on until further notice. The weather tonight is perfect so there is no need for any change of clothing. Thank you for choosing Skaia Airlines and we hope you enjoyed your flight with us. Welcome to Houston, Texas."_

**__**

How was this chapter guys? I'm really appreciating all the feedback and suggestions for future chapters, so keep them up! :D I'll try uploading a new chapter in a couple of days! Once again, reviews, suggestions, cute messages, ANYTHING is greatly appreciated! Thank you once again for reading another chapter of Love Never Dies and stay tuned!

_**~W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND-5PACE**_


	20. Can I get you a bucket full of guilt?

_**CHAPTER 18 IS HERE! Enjoy it :) Hussie=owns everything related to his webcomic Homestuck.**_

Jade smiles and rests her head against Dave's arm as she hears the announcement repeat one last time. "Dave! We're home!"

"Mmmm...not now Harley. I'm getting my beauty sleep..."

"Dave! The plane has landed! We're supposed to be getting off!" She plants kisses all over his face, which causes Dave to smile and pull Jade into a tight headlock.

"Dave let me go!" She's giggling like a madwoman.

"Nope. You messed with the wrong guy Harley."

"Daaaave c'mon! Look Dirk is already at the exit!"

Dave turns his head towards the exit door to see that Dirk already had all of their bags in his hands and his next step would be to first, order pizza, and then call a cab to take them all home. Dave smirks before he turns his focus back to Jade and he squeezes the tip of her nose, causing her face to wrinkle up like an adorable raisin.

"Okay Harley, I'll let you go...but under one condition." His straight faced demeanor returns as his shaded eyes focus on Jade's face completely.

"Oh? And what would that be cool kid?"

"You have to…."

"What?"

"Are you sure you're up for it? I mean, it's pretty risky."

"I can do it! Just tell me what you want!"

"I don't know...you're still pretty innocent and naive for this job…"

"Oh my god! Dave Elizabeth Strider, tell me what you want me to do!"

"...Jesus Harles, you didn't have to pull the 'i'm calling you by your whole name' card. All I was gonna ask is…" Dave changes his serious expression into a cute one, complete with a pout, "Could you read me a bedtime story and tuck me in tonight?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Harley! I want a bedtime story and a tuck in while I sip my apple juice. Of course...I could always keep you in this position, even when we get off the plane.." He tightens the grip a little, causing Jade's eyes to grow wide with fear.

"Okay Dave! I'll do it! I'll do it! But I'm kinda shocked..."

"Shocked at what Harley? Shocked that a cool kid, like myself, enjoys the simplest things in life that are often considered 'childish'. Pshh please Harley, bedtime stories are the shit and if you don't agree with that statement, I question your ratings on the cool kid meter."

Jade smiles and shakes her head as she and Dave leave the plane, hand in hand.

"So I know someone who would LOVE to see you."

Jade's eyes light up immediately, "Really?! Who is it?"

"Oh you know, someone adorable, cool, extremely fun…"

"Wow Strider, I didn't think your girlfriend would wanna meet me."

Dave tenses up as he hears the voice he'd been hoping to avoid until tomorrow. What was she doing here?! How did she even know his terminal number?! All Dave knew for sure right now was that shit was about to go down.

"Sup Megido."

"Oh don't you 'sup' me Strider or should I say BOYFRIEND."

Jade stares at Aradia silently and holds onto Dave's arm tighter than usual.

"Look Megido...I was gonna tell you tomorrow at school."

"Bullshit! Does she even know what happened between us while she was in Hawaii?!" Aradia finally acknowledges Jade's presence by turning to her with a pissed look on her face, "Did you use your island voodoo magic to seduce him while he was attending your brother's funeral?"

"Megido, shut up!"

"You shut up! I'm talking to her." Aradia grabs Jade by the shoulders and digs her nails deep into her shoulders, causing her to hiss in pain, "Why don't you go back to your island and leave us alone? Dave will probably just cheat on you again. I mean, he cheated on you with me, so it just makes sense that he'll do it again."

Now it's Jade's turn to be pissed. She slaps Aradia across the cheek and grabs her by her shirt, staring deep into her eyes, "You obviously need to get your facts straight because Dave loves ME. You should have realized, the only reason he went out with you for a day is because he needed love and attention from someone while we were in the period of being broken up. Do you honestly think he'd fall deeply in love with you in one day?"

"S...Shut up!"

Jade puts her hand on Aradia's shoulder and squeezes it gently, "Dave did tell me everything back at the hotel. I know he won't cheat on me because his love for me is deeper than the sea. Please, just go home and leave me and Dave alone. I mean, if you really loved Dave, wouldn't you wanna see him happy?"

Aradia stands there completely speechless as she look down at the floor and closes her eyes, "I..I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now...Dave, I think it's best if we don't talk to each other, or even see each other, ever again. Jade, same goes with you." Aradia quickly runs out of the airport and back to her sister's car, that is now empty.

"God damn it Damara! Where the hell did you go?!"

"私はあなたがストライダー好き。あなたはとても筋肉とホットしている。あなたは大きなペニスを持っている必要があります。"

"I don't know what the hell you just said babe but that sounded so sugoi."

Damara laughs as she grabs Dirk by the shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. "神様あなたは私が本当に角質作っている！我々はいくつかのアクションのためにあなたの場所にどの程度を越える? You like?"

Dirk smirks and slaps her ass, causing Damara to let out an excited squeal, "Yeah babe, I like. You make my dick go doki doki."

Damara lets out a sexy, evil laugh as she pushes Dirk into the cab. As she's about to dive in, she's stopped by a certain cranky sister.

"Damara! Get your ass back in your car, we're going home!"

"イエス·キリストAradia！このようなコックブロックであることを停止！あなたの姉は、いくつかのホットアクション今夜を望んでいる!"

"Jesus! Can you not be horny for at least 5 seconds! C'mon! I just wanna sleep!"

"Is there a problem Babe?"

Aradia moves closer to the cab and sees a man that looks alot like an older and much more toned Dave. "Oh God...it's another Strider."

Dirk tips his shades slightly and flashes Aradia a smile, "Whoa, are we heading towards a threeway?"

Damara turns towards Aradia and flashes her a smile, "勘弁してくれよ！私は彼が、同時に私達の両方を喜びすることができ、大きなチンポを持っていると思う!"

"Huh. How about a no fucking thank you! Look, I'm gonna drive home, but don't expect me to pick you up at three in the morning."

"えええええ私のおっぱいを吸う。私はちょうど私を降ろし、ここで熱いものをもらおう。Bye Bye!"

Aradia rolls her eyes and makes her way back to her sister's car, bringing a heavy heart and troubled mind with her."

Jade observes Dave quietly as they make their way to the pick up area to meet with Dirk. It's clear as crystal that Dave had a troubled mind full of guilt and sadness, something Jade had seen when they broke up. She entwines her fingers with his and rubs her thumb against his hand, "I'm not mad at you cool kid, so you don't have any reason to be sad."

"Yeah...but Harley, I screwed a girl over. I mean, even if i didn't have true feelings for her, it still hurts knowing that she liked me alot and I just used her like a toy."

Jade frowns and steps in front of him, so that now he has no choice but to look into her eyes, "Dave, listen to me. You're going to see her at school tomorrow, so just explain everything you told me back at the hotel! If she still gives you an attitude, then it's not your problem anymore. I'm sure everything's going to be fine!"

"How do you know that Harley?"

Jade flashes him a toothy grin and brings his hand up her face, "Because you're Dave Strider, cool kid extraordinaire, and the sweetest guy I know."

Dave smiles and pinches her cheek lightly as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and they continue walking, "Thanks Harles. I can always count on you to put a big dumb smile on my face."

"Hey it's an adorable dumb smile!" Jade sticks out her tongue.

Dave smiles, "Okay...so where'd doofus numero uno run off to?"

Jade scans the area and point to the only blue cab in the long line of cars, "He's in there but with some lady…"

"...The fuck?" Dave grabs Jade's hand as he makes his way over to the cab quickly. "Sup Bro?"

"Sup lil' man. Have you met Damara?"

Dave turns his head towards the woman leaning against Dirk's shoulder. There was something oddly familiar about this woman. Long, flowly dark hair, Asian, goth looking.

"Sup...you wouldn't be related to Aradia Megido, would you?"

"私はホット尻午前たら？あなたは、私がイエスと言えば難しい私をファックつもりですか？"

"...Huh?"

Dirk smiles and places a kiss on Damara's cheek, "Isn't she a lady with words? I swear to God, Japanese babes are the hottest."

Jade and Dave both look at each other before turning their attention back to the odd, horny couple.

"Bro...let's just go home."

"Hell yeah. I just wanna be in my room with this lil' lady."

Damara winks and lays her head against his chest, "Cool."

Dave opens the door for Jade before he hops in the back seat, next to Damara.

The cab driver tips his hat and sets off for the penthouse.

"So...how long have you known my brother?"  
"Four five minutes."

"Four to five minutes?"

"No! Four five minutes!"

"Oh...well that's cool?"

Jade smiles and turns her head towards the back seat, "So Dirk, are you gonna get serious with this one?"

Dirk smirks and wraps his arm around Damara, "It all depends on her."

The rest of the car ride is awkward and quiet. Damara and Dirk were busy making out and Jade had cracked her neck several times when turning around to talk to Dave. In five minutes, they finally arrive at the penthouse."

"That will be twenty two dollas please."

Dave takes out a twenty and grabs two dollars from Dirk's pocket, "Thanks alot."

Dirk and Damara exit the cab quickly, almost tripping over each other, as they make their way up to the room.

Dave sighs and helps Jade get the bags out of the trunk. "Stairs or elevator Harley?"

"Hmm...how about the elevator!"

"Whoa! Are you sure you're up for it?"

Jade laughs and gives him the ok pose, "Please. I can handle anything as long as I'm with you!"

"Yeah...you're in the hands Mr. Awesome. No fear, the Strider is here."

"Besides, I heard you could break your neck on the stairs, crack your head open, alot of scary stuff with stairs."

"Harley...did you just tell me about the dangers of stairs."

"I think so. Why?"

"...I may use that in the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comic I'm working on. Thanks for that." He presses the button to go up and the two of them inside."

"Hey Dave, do you think I could get a job here?"

"Hell yeah Harley. With your charm, you can can a job in a snap."

Jade smiles and looks down at the floor, "I just...I can't believe that I'm finally here with you. Sometimes I think that this is all just a dream and i'll wake up from it any second."

Dave gives Jade a quick pinch, causing her to squeal and rub her arm, "What was that for?!"

"It's not a dream Harley. The pinch trick didn't work."

Jade smiles and kisses his cheek, "Are you sure I won't be a burden to you and Dirk?"

"Hell no."

The elevator finally reaches their floor and they make their way down the long hallway and stop in front of their room.

Dave fiddles for the key, unlocks the door, and pushes it open slowly. Jade grins from ear to ear as she captures the familiar area that is now considered her second home.

"Welcome home Babe. This time, you're staying forever."

**What Damara is saying:**

_*I like you Strider. You're so muscular and hot. You must have a big dick._

_*God you're making me really horny! How about we go over to your place for some action?_

_*Jesus Aradia! Stop being a cock block and let me get some hot action tonight._

_*C'mon! I think he has a big cock that can pleasure the both of us at the same time!_

__

_**Sorry guys! I know it's been a month since I uploaded but I'm now off writers block and I'm ready to rumble again! Now I must be off to work (It's my first day on the job 3). So while I'm gone, leave me with comments, suggestions, feedback, ANYTHING! I love it! Thanks for sticking with me during my crazy writer's block guys! I love you all!**___

_**~W1TCH-0F-LOV3-DE4TH-AND 5PACE**_


End file.
